Hecha a tu medida
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Edward es un vampiro, que ha vagado solo por el mundo durante casi 100 años, ¿que pasara cuando se tope con su imprimacion? la mujer que esta hecha a su medida, y por la que daria la vida misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**HECHA A TU MEDIDA.**

**Primer capitulo: SOLO **

**EDWARD POV**

Ser un vampiro por casi 100 años, no era algo de lo que me arrepintiera, pero pasar todos estos años solo, eso si era insoportable. Carlisle me había dicho que la pareja de mi vida un día iba a venir a mí, que no debía forzar el destino.

¿Pero que podía hacer yo mientras tanto? Sentirme solo todo el tiempo, aislado, pues aunque viviera con Carlisle y Esme, sentía que algo importante en mi vida hacia falta, y probablemente algo que aun ni siquiera había nacido.

Y es qué aunque no sea una regla escrita, sabíamos perfectamente que para cada uno de nosotros existía alguien hecho a nuestra perfecta medida, ya fuera un vampiro o un ser humano; nuestra forma de llamarlo era "alma gemela" si lo se era nuestro chiste privado, ya que yo estaba completamente seguro que había perdido mi alma.

Habíamos vivido en muchas partes del mundo y yo debo admitirlo había viajado un poco mas, tratando de encontrar a esa chica que podría o no compartir toda su vida conmigo, ya que eso sería su decisión.

Ahora otra vez regresamos a pesar de mis quejas a Forks; y es que aquí venimos hace algunos años y aunque obviamente tantos años como para que nadie nos recuerde; yo apenas hace un año me había dado algunas vueltas por aquí buscando; pero a pesar de que observe a las chicas y a 2 vampiras que me encontré camino hacia acá, con ninguna sentí nada; así que, que sentido tenía regresar. Pero a Esme le gustaba mucho este lugar y Carlisle obviamente no se negaría a esa petición.

Llegamos a mediados del semestre, ya teníamos una casa ahí a las afueras de Forks y yo me había matriculado en el instituto por que parte de la treta de parecer humanos era el que yo estudiara el instituto, no me gustaría este lugar, este año; para nada.

Por que aunque no me importara, todos esos estudiantes me tratarían de hablar y a mi no me gusta la compañía, especialmente cuando se que pasa por sus cabezas en ese instante, muchos de ellos no tienen la menor idea de lo que dicen, y no son lo que aparentar ser; aunque otros son personas que vale la pena conocer, pero era un lujo al que yo debía negarme, era mortalmente peligroso para cualquier humano el permanecer a mi lado.

Aunque claro con mi alma gemela iba a ser natural nuestra convivencia sin ningún esfuerzo era simplemente como respirar; o al menos eso había escuchado. Mi familia sabia de mi habilidad de leer la mente de quien me rodeaba y fuera de encontrarlo molesto, ellos lo encontraban útil por que podíamos identificar cuando empezaban a sospechar de nosotros, aunque tratábamos de ser muy cuidadosos para ni siquiera levantar sospechas.

Ahg... aunque pensar en las clases de mañana y en el aburrimiento... Ahg... me ocasionaba migraña.

-Carlisle y ¿es necesario que vaya mañana a clases? – le pregunte cuando íbamos camino a nuestra nueva-antigua casa.

-Edward sabes que si, mañana también empiezo a trabajar en el hospital y seria algo extraño que no llegues a clases.

-Vamos Carlisle ¿no me puedes hacer un justificante medico o algo así?

-Edward querido mío sabes que no podemos permitir que empiecen a sospechar cosas – me dijo con ternura mi madre Esme.

-Lo se Esme, es solo que realmente quiero que ya termine el día de mañana

-Te la estas pasando mal ¿no es así? – me pregunto Carlisle

-Aun es soportable, solo quiero algunas respuestas es todo. - Como por ejemplo saber si realmente hay alguien ahí afuera para mi, saber si no espero en vano. Lo dije internamente y era un alivio que yo fuera el lector de mentes ya que era algo que no me gustaría compartir con nadie.

"_Ojala Edward ya encuentre a su pareja, cada día que pasa lo veo peor." –pensó Esme. _Me di cuenta de que no era necesario que ellos supieran leer mi mente, realmente me conocían.

-Edward sabes perfectamente como yo que ella llegara – dijo Carlisle_ "Espero que sea pronto, vamos hijo no te desesperes" – agrego en un pensamiento._

_-Gracias... a ambos – concluí. _

La casa que teníamos ahí era grande para nosotros 3, y aunque a mi me gustaba tener mi espacio, aun así sobraban cuartos y es que nuestra familia solamente la conformábamos nosotros Carlisle, Esme y yo.

Habíamos intentado buscar a otros vampiros con los cuales vivir, pero dado que nuestro estilo de vida era algo diferente al de los demás vampiros, no podíamos convivir con ellos, nosotros nos alimentábamos de sangre animal, y todos los vampiros con los que nos habíamos topado lo hacían de sangre humana, a excepción de un pequeño aquelarre en Alaska que al igual que nosotros se alimentaban de sangre animal.

Pero ellas tenían un contacto con los humanos que nosotros no nos permitíamos, ellas aun no habían encontrado a su pareja, pero eso no les impedía disfrutar de esos placeres humanos. Carlisle no lo aprobaba, por que el sabia que podíamos llegar a perder el control, claro el nunca lo había hecho, pero tenia demasiados años como para, no saber los riesgos.

********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**Hola a todos, bueno este es el comienzo de mi fanfic, espero y les haya llamado la atención, en el siguiente capitulo se responderán algunas incógnitas. Ya tengo la historia en mi cabecita, así que ahora solo es cuestión de ponerla en palabras. Por fa dejen un review, si les gusto, si no. Su opinión me importa mucho, saludos.**


	2. Te encontre

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Segundo capitulo: TE ENCONTRE**

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward ¿vas a ir a cazar hoy? – me pregunto Esme la tarde anterior a mi primer día de escuela.

-Si voy a ir, por si acaso – además no había necesidad de ir a dar una ronda por el pueblo, ya que sabía que aquí definitivamente no hallaría a mi pareja.

Salí de mi casa a las 7 de la tarde y regrese a las 5 de la mañana, me alimente de ciervos y afortunadamente me encontré con un puma, mientras trataba de distraer mis pensamientos corriendo. Llegando a mi casa trate de relajarme con mi piano, tratando de componer algo; pero estos últimos años parecía que se me había ido la inspiración.

Me harte por lo que decidí irme a bañar y arreglarme para irme al tormento diario.

Al salir me despedí de Esme y Carlisle; y aborde mi volvo, acelere hasta 120 km/hr; ahh la "velocidad" la manera perfecta de relajarme. Me gustaba andar más en mi Aston Martín pero obviamente _"no deben sospechar Edward"_ parecía escuchar la voz de mi madre.

Llegue al colegio en tan solo 10 minutos, y cuando aparque, sonreí al saber que de todas maneras sospecharían, mi volvo era el auto mas elegante que había ahí, había un Centra viejo color café, una minivan; y jajaja un monovolumen color rojo gastado, ese era el mas viejo de todos, no podía creer que todavía andará.

Bueno por lo menos estas distracciones me sirvieron y mi humor había cambiado un poco cuando me baje del carro. Camine bajo la lluvia para ir a la dirección; en donde me darían mis papeles, al andar me di cuenta que eran los mismos rostros que había visto hace año, ninguno tuvo la suficiente atracción ó quiza la atracción necesaria como para que me hiciera detener mi marcha.

Cuando llegue a la dirección, tuve que esperar mi turno; por que había una chica hablando con la secretaria, permanecí de pie sobre la pared, no me interesaba su plática, pero parte de ser vampiro es tener un agudo oído así que escuche parte de la conversación.

-Mire señora Cope, aquí le traigo la lista de los alumnos que irán a la excursión al museo en Port Ángeles. "_Creo que no se me olvido avisarle a nadie"_

-Ohh, gracias Jessica. "_Que bueno por que el director las necesita para mañana"_

-Ahh, si se me había olvidado una chica me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar?

-Ahh pues creo que con el viaje de ida y vuelta, y la visita serán 10 hrs, máximo 12.

-Ok, muchas gracias señora Cope

-Hasta luego Jessica

La chica se dio la vuelta y empezó avanzar a la puerta, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y me sonrió amablemente, yo también esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Ahh, lindo chico; supongo que nuevo" – _pensó y su comentario no me molesto. Muy bien, empezamos bien, espero y sea así todo el día; me dirigí al escritorio de la señora Cope y mi buen animo disminuyo en cuanto se empezó acelerar su pulso y pensó cosas algo desagradables.

"_¡Madre santísima! Pero este chico esta bien chulo, que ganas de volver a ser joven solo para poder darle una nalgadita... ha de ser el hijo del doctor nuevo, su padre esta bien bueno... pero casado, que podría ser peor..."_

-Disculpe, vengo por mi horario de clases – estaba enojado y ya no iba a ser amable

-Ahh si claro – "_papacito, mira que si no acabaste de crecer yo te ayudo"_

Ahg. Que asco.

-¿Debo de venir a entregarle mi hoja de asistencia a la salida?

-Si, aquí voy a estar –_ "con tal de verte... oh por dios contrólate que creo que ya se dio cuenta en como lo estoy viendo."_

-Esta bien... Gracias dije mientras me extendía mi horario.

Me di la media vuelta y salí; no quería seguir escuchándola. Camine hacia mi primera clase que era "Historia" con un tal Jefferson, que podía aprender ahí que no supiera; si yo podría decirse era parte de la historia. Después tenia "Literatura" con el profesor Mason. "Bueno" me dije a mi mismo "que empiece el tormento" en cuanto entre al salón, todas las vistas se clavaron en mi "maldita sea"

"_Ohh por dios ¡que guapo es!"_

"_Perfecto... otro tipo para competir por las chavas"_

"_Sexi, uhm te comería enterito"_

"_Guapo y se ve rico aparte"_

"_Maldición ya se lo quedo viendo, y este tipo que se cree."_

"_Ahh el chico que me tope hace rato, no pensé que fuera de mi grado."_

Voltee a ver quien era, y me di cuenta que era la misma chica que me tope en la dirección, me agradaron nuevamente sus pensamientos.

-Hola Buenos días y ¿usted es? – me dijo el profesor

-Soy Edward Cullen, soy nuevo...

-Ah muy bien... ok Edward siéntate ahí – señalo una butaca final, la única vacía, lo agradecí puesto que no me podrían ver con facilidad, pero aun así lo intentaron.

Cuando el profesor empezó a dar la clase, empecé nuevamente a enojarme, aquí no había sentido nada, con ninguna chava, era decepcionante el ni siquiera saber como es que realmente se sentía encontrar a tu alma gemela. Carlisle me dijo _"lo sabrás en el instante en que la veas_"

¿Cuándo la encontrare? ¿Y si vive en un lugar soleado, donde no pueda ir? ¿Cómo la voy a conocer? ¿Ó si peor aun es humana y ya murió? ¿Qué voy hacer solo por toda la eternidad?

¿Por qué ninguna de estas chicas podría ser mi compañera? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar esa imprimación?. Bueno de hecho no siento atracción hacia ninguna de ellas, me conteste a mi mismo, y es que aunque esa chica Jessica, fuera amable y sus pensamientos no me molestaran, simplemente no pensaba en ella y yo como pareja, no la podía ver a mi lado.

Me decepcionaba el hecho de esperar algo que tal vez nunca llegaría. Que asco de situación.

El profesor nos dejo salir temprano y cuando iba saliendo, Jessica me hablo.

-Hola, Bienvenido a Forks... soy Jessica

-Ahh... gracias

-¿tu papá es el nuevo doctor del hospital?

-Si...

-Ok, bueno espero y tu estancia en la escuela sea agradable

-Gracias yo también lo espero – le conteste cortésmente por que en sus pensamientos eran buenos deseos.

-Sale, nos vemos luego Edward

-Adiós, Jessica

Y así poco a poco, avanzaron mis clases, con los mismos pensamientos por todas partes, yo era la nueva atracción, estaba en todas las cabezas. Llego el receso y avance a la cafetería; por mi no hubiera ido, ¿Qué caso tenia ir, si no comería nada? Pero me llego los recuerdos de mi madre _"apariencias Edward, hay que aparentar"_, bueno ya que... avance por la fila para comprar algo, solo un refresco, con suerte estos chicos lo interpretarían como si el chico nuevo aun no se adaptara; me senté solo en una mesa que estaba en una esquina; mirando la tapa de mi "coca cola" y solo escuchando los pensamientos a mi alrededor.

Localice la voz de Jessica

_"Esta solo, pobre ha de ser un tormento ser el chico nuevo, que bueno que nunca lo experimente, le diría que se sentara en nuestra mesa; pero no mejor no, o pensaran que me gusta, aunque de hecho esta lindo, pero sino mejor mañana, por que ahorita se vería raro, ya estamos a mitad del almuerzo."_

No me podía sentar con ellos, por el simple hecho que tal vez ellos se convirtieran en mi almuerzo.

Me pareció que era una eternidad el tiempo que estuve ahí, así que me sorprendió en cuanto el timbre toco; mi próxima clase era Biología, fantástico otra clase donde no pueden enseñarme algo que no sepa, tengo 2 licenciaturas en Medicina, y mil libros en casa, ¿Qué mas podría aprender?

Cuando llegue al salón, el profesor estaba afuera de la aula, y ahí mismo me presente.

-Ah Edward Cullen, si mira siéntate allá, al lado de Isabella Swan

Isabella, algo extraño ese nombre para alguien de por aquí, pensé; pero bueno no preste mucha atención, y me quede pensando en que no había escuchado ese nombre en todo el día, cuando iba caminando me llego un rico olor, a fresas definitivamente con algo de lavanda, era muy agradable ese olor y no ocasionaba que mi garganta ardiera. Alce la vista para buscar a la dueña de ese olor; en ese momento ocurrieron tres cosas.

La primera me percate de quien era la única persona la cual todavía no había llegado a ver su rostro.

La segunda de donde provenía ese rico olor y la tercera...

Deje de pensar, por que en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en Bella, encontraron el lugar al que pertenecían, verla era mil veces mejor que la velocidad, muchísimo mejor que alimentarse, sentí que mi corazón, mi cuerpo encontraban su lugar en el universo; mi mundo, mi simple existencia ahora solo dependía de ella.

Dependía solo de Isabella Swan.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué pensaron Jessica su alma gemela? Que va, quise ponerla con ese carácter por que formará parte de la historia, y no es bueno empezar a odiarla desde el principio, poco a poco se sabrá no se preocupen. **

**Bella, que les pareció ¿sorpresa? Pensé que ya no salía jajaja, ¿será el alma gemela de Edward? ¿Ella lo aceptara? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capi.**

**Plis dejen sus reviews.**

**Gracias a todos los k leyeron el primer capi, y por supuesto a kienes dejaron un review...**

**-Clari.A**

**-raquel**

**- nibynekomata**

**- Deysi Maria**

**-adela**

**saludos...**


	3. B Preocupación

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza**

**Tercer capitulo: PREOCUPACIÓN**

**BELLA POV**

Había momentos en la vida, en que cada persona podía ser feliz, yo debía ser feliz; tengo un padre que me quiere, una mamá que aunque este lejos se que soy lo mas importante en su vida, un novio que es tierno, cariñoso; pero justo ahora no podía ser feliz, no cuando en lo único que pensaba eran en los resultados de los exámenes médicos de mi padre, que hoy se había ido hacer; la semana pasada había sido su cumpleaños y a mitad de la fiesta se quejo de dolor de cabeza, un instante después se desmayo; por suerte estaba Billy y Jacob en la fiesta por que yo con lo espantada que estaba, no pude ayudar mucho y fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de despertarlo.

Me había mudado a Forks hace apenas 7 meses, aunque al principio extrañaba el calor abrasante de Phoenix llegue a querer este lugar, y la relación con mi padre nunca había estado mejor, nos adaptamos al otro perfectamente, era fácil vivir con Charlie, y ahora pasaba esto, estaba muy preocupada, ¿y si salía algo mal? Ya quería saber los resultados de las pruebas que le hicieron pero nos habían dicho que los resultados estarían hasta dentro de una semana, maldita sea, que desesperación.

-Bella deja de morderte las uñas, todo va a estar bien – Mike trataba de tranquilizarme y no servía de nada

-Es que no entiendo que esta haciendo mi padre ahí dentro – con un movimiento de mi cabeza señale el consultorio donde estaba Charlie hablando con el Doctor Carter – se supone que ya le dijeron cuando estarán los resultados ¿Por qué lo retienen?

-Tal vez le esta haciendo otras preguntas para diagnosticarlo.

-Esta bien, lo siento estoy exagerando, es solo que me preocupa Mike

-Lo se, pero ya veras que no ha de ser nada – me tomo de los hombros y me jalo hacia el.

-Si, yo también lo creo. – me tomo de la cara y me dio un beso.

Mike y yo llevábamos un poco mas de un mes de relación, era muy tierno, y fue uno de los pocos que me trato con amabilidad cuando llegue a Forks, me estaba encariñando con el.

Me gustaba mucho, de eso no había duda, pero pues creo que aun no estaba del todo enamorada, y pues el era muy tierno porque no me lo reclamaba. En eso salió mi padre y yo me separe un poco de Mike.

-Mike voy hacer como que no vi que abrazabas a mi niña – dijo mi padre en el tono que usaba el jefe de policía

-Oh vamos papa – rodé los ojos - ¿vamos que te dijo el doctor?

-Ahh... me estuvo haciendo otras preguntas

-Te dije Bella – me dijo Mike mientras me daba palmaditas a los hombros.

-Bueno, vámonos papá; por que los hospitales me dan miedo.

-Si, oigan chicos ¿tienen hambre? Hemos estado desde hace horas y ustedes han de estar hambrientos – "tu también papá", le dije – si algo, vamos a comer a un restaurante.

-Gracias jefe Charlie

-No te preocupes Mike – a mi papá, pese a mis dudas al principio, le caía bien Mike – andando entonces

* * *

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de Mike con un beso, nos veríamos hasta el lunes, por que mañana el saldría con su familia a Seattle.

-Te cuidas – mi padre se había metido en la casa, y ahora escuchaba la televisión

-Claro Bella, a ver que te traigo de allá.

-No Mike sabes que no me gusta los regalos.

-No va a ser la gran cosa, solo un recuerdo.

-Bueno pero algo pequeño eh.

-Si Bella, nos vemos el lunes

Lo jale hacia mi y le di un beso corto. El después con una sonrisa se dio la media vuelta y se encamino a su casa que quedaba a 3 calles de la mía.

Cuando entre, me fui al sillón con mi padre, quien estaba atento a un partido de Fut-bol

-¿Como te sientes le pregunte? – cuando un equipo cometio falta

-Bien, me siento muy bien, vamos Bella no te preocupes

-Bueno papá, pero en cuanto te sientas mal me dices ehh...

-Esta bien, ahora ya vete a dormir que has de estar cansada

-Si la verdad algo cansada, pero antes me voy a dar un baño, ¿vas a salir mañana?

-Voy a ir a ver a Billy temprano ¿quieres ir?

-No gracias, no quiero levantarme tan temprano, y además tengo una montaña de ropa sucia que quiero lavar. Dale a Jacob mis saludos por favor

-Sale, hasta mañana cariño – me dio un beso en la frente y me empujo escaleras arriba

-Hasta mañana papá.

El agua caliente en verdad relajaba, después de eso; conciliar el sueño no fue muy difícil.

* * *

El domingo fue tranquilo, puse en mi estéreo un CD con las recopilaciones de Beethoven y Debussy, y me dedique a ordenar la casa, limpie, sacudí y hasta me dio tiempo de hacer la cena, para cuando mi padre llego yo había preparado unos "pescados a la mantequilla" la cena estuvo silenciosa y es que algo bueno entre mi padre y yo era que no era necesario rellenar esos ratos de silencio. Cuando el termino, me dio las gracias y se fue a terminar de ver el partido, a mi me faltaba acabar una hoja de mi ensayo por lo que me despedí de el y me dirigí a mi habitación. Termine a las 10 de la noche, y entonces el trabajo del día empezó a cobrar factura por lo que me dormí temprano.

Me levante temprano el lunes, pero Charlie ya se había ido, no tenia mucha hambre así que solo comí un plato de cereal, cuando llegue al instituto aun no había muchos carros estacionados, así que pude agarrar mi lugar favorito, cerca de la salida, para huir rápido de la escuela, cuando iba entrando me tope con Jessica que se dirigía a la dirección.

-Hola – la salude al pasar

-Ahh, hola Bella, oye ¿tu ya me entregaste tu permiso para el viaje a Port Ángeles?

-Si te lo di, la semana pasada

-Ahh, si claro, lo siento es solo que son muchos y temo que se me haya olvidado recoger uno.

-Pues no creo, todos están emocionados por ir. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Lo que quieras

-¿No sabes cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera? – necesitaba saber, por que si era mucho tiempo no iría, ya que no podía dejar a Charlie mucho tiempo solo.

-No lo se, pero deja pregunto ahorita y al rato te digo

-Gracias Jess, nos vemos al rato.

-Adiós

Me di la vuelta, para dirigirme a Literatura, en el camino, me tope con Mike

-Hola – le dije

-Buenos días – me dio un beso

-Y ¿Qué tal te la pasaste?

-Bien, fue divertido, mi familia hace cada cosa, que me divierto mucho.

-Eres malo, mira que burlarte de tu familia – seguimos hablando mientras el me acompañaba a mi salón; el y yo compartíamos la clase de biología y deportes y era una suerte que jugara bien, por que yo no daba una en deportes

-Oye... – me dijo cuando estábamos en el umbral de la puerta – ¿puedo hablar contigo durante el almuerzo?

-Mike, si siempre hablamos durante el almuerzo.

-Si lo se, pero en privado...

-Ahh... ok... ¿estas bien?

-Si no es nada malo, no te preocupes, entonces te veo en el auditorio ¿va?

-Ok, ahí llego – me dio otro beso y se marcho.

Entre al salón con mi ceño fruncido ¿de que quería hablar?, no me gustaba quedarme con la curiosidad... la clase duro poco, y cuando salí me dirigí a los baños por lo que tome, el camino opuesto al salón, cuando llegue a Historia el aula estaba vacía, supuse que el profesor había sacado temprano a su primera clase. Y así, pasaron las horas hasta el almuerzo, en cuanto salí, me dirigí a la planta alta que era donde estaba el auditorio, Mike me esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Trajiste algo de comer?

-Solo un yogurt, que traje desde mi casa

-Mira, te comparto mi emparedado

-Gracias ¿y ahora que hago aquí?

-Ahh, cierto, te traje tu regalo de Seattle metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pulsera de plata

-Ahh, Mike, no te hubieras molestado, no debería aceptarlo por que te dije que no gastaras.

-Bah, no costo mucho, en serio.

-Gracias, esta muy bonita.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, se estiro y me dio otro beso.

El resto del tiempo, la pasamos charlando y yo a pesar de que dije que regresaría a la cafetería, se me olvido, cuando me di cuenta; faltaban 5 minutos para clase

-Mike ya se nos hizo tarde

-Es cierto, vámonos – me tomo de la mano y bajamos juntos las escaleras – adelántate, ahorita llego voy a los sanitarios.

-Ok. – nos tocaba clase de Biología juntos, pero como yo llegue apenas meses atrás, me habían dado la única mesa vacía, no tenía compañero, por lo que muchas veces el profesor, mostraba la practica en mi mesa. Llegue, ocupe mi lugar y me puse a jugar con mi pulsera, era bonita, y no muy llamativa.

Escuche que el profesor hablaba con alguien afuera del salón, ya que todavía faltaba para que empezara la clase, no le preste atención por que supuse que hablaba con otro profesor. De repente el salón quedo en silencio, y escuche algunos cotilleos, alce mi vista y entonces sucedió... me tope con los ojos mas lindos que había visto nunca.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?, lo se es algo difícil de asimilar el que Bella ande con Mike, pero pues también es parte importante de la historia.**

**¿Como le hará Edward? ¿Los separara? Yo no creo, pero ustedes deberían estar pendientes, esta trama se empieza a enredar.**

**Por fis dejen sus reviews, ya saben se aceptan buenas y malas criticas..**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A KIENES SE TOMARON UN TIEMPO PARA LEER MI FIC, TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR LOS ALERTAS Y POR SUPUESTO A KIENES SE TOMARON OTRO MINUTITO PARA DEJAR REVIEW:**

***Diannita Cullen**

***Zedriagciar**

***sraah**

***btvs22**

***Cullen-21-gladys**

***LuFer Gosh**

***Deysi Maria**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

**Besitos vampiricos para cada uno**

**saludos**

**dejense seducir por este hermoso boton**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	4. Algo Tarde

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo cuatro: ALGO TARDE**

**EDWARD POV**

Gracias a leer los pensamientos, me había dado cuenta de que a muchas personas no les gustan las sorpresas, prefieren saber desde el principio a que se enfrentan; sienten que el hecho de ignorar algo que otra persona sabe, es una clase de impotencia, y la verdad yo estaba de acuerdo, muchas veces quería saber exactamente quien era mi alma gemela, me enojaba el hecho de poder no saber distinguirla.

Y pues pocas veces en mi vida me habían sorprendido, siempre me enteraba antes; pero estar aquí parado en este instante, con la mujer de mi vida enfrente; era la mejor sorpresa que he tenido jamás, nunca me imagine y mira que ya lo había intentado, como me sentiría en este preciso instante; estaba seguro que era ella a quien yo amaría por siempre, que ella sería la única en mi vida.

Todo en ella era hermoso, su cabello color castaño con unas ondas que se amoldaban perfectamente a su cara con forma de corazón, unos enormes ojos achocolatados con una mirada inquietante, su boca un poco fruncida que hacia que se viera mas hermosa aun, sus mejillas que de pronto empezaban a tornarse color carmesí.

Todo el tiempo que estuve solo, me había perdido de esta belleza, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo único importante era que por fin, por fin la había encontrado, ¿Cómo será? ¿Cómo se comportará? ¿Qué es lo que piensa?, muchas preguntas me invadieron, quería, no mejor dicho necesitaba enterarme de todo lo que correspondía a Bella, a mi Bella.

Intente llegar a su mente, pero de pronto otra sorpresa, algo que no hubiera esperado nunca, no la encontraba, bueno ciertamente sabia que estaba ahí, por sus lindos ojos pero, no podía leerla; sentía como si fuera un asiento vacio. ¿Qué me pasaba? Comprobé que podía leer la mente de los demás aun.

"_¿Maldita sea por que mi asiento de al lado esta ocupado? Bien se podía venir a sentar acá."_

"_¿Que le pasa a ese tipo, esta parado como si sus pies se hubieran pegado al piso?"_

Lentamente empecé a caminar otra vez, al comprobar que mi don no era el problema, no entendía por que no podía leer su mente. Ella tenía una incógnita en los ojos, eso era fácil de ver, pero ¿por que no podía entrar a sus pensamientos?

Tenia algo que ver que fuera mi alma gemela, tal vez eso la hacía inmune a mi don; en cuanto llegue al asiento, nada me volvió a importar, por que me perdí en sus ojos, poco importaba si un rayo caía justo sobre mi, por que despegar mis ojos de los suyos, nunca lo haría.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunto en cuanto me senté, escuchar su voz, solamente me bastaba eso. Pero ella, ya esta preocupada por mi, o es que se sentía incomoda ¿acaso?, tal vez no dejarla de mirar ya la había inquietado.

-Ohh... si estoy bien, gracias.

-Tu has de ser mi nuevo compañero de mesa, ¿cierto? – cuando me lo dijo esbozo una sonrisa, y yo deje de respirar, era hermosa.

-Este... si soy nuevo, hoy es mi primer día.

-Ahh que bien, por cierto yo me llamo...

-Bella – finalize, ella se sorprendió – el profesor me dijo tu nombre –

-Ahh. – contesto y sonrío. – y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward- conteste rápidamente – Edward Antony Cullen.

-Buen nombre ¿y como te la estas pasando Edward?

-Muy bien, ahora estoy muy bien.

-Uhm, te acostumbraste pronto, yo tarde demasiado.

-¿tú eres nueva?

-Lo fui hace 7 meses – ahora entiendo, por que no la había visto antes ella llego después de que vine a comprobar este lugar.

-Tenemos algo en común – no pude evitar decirlo – ella se sonrojo.

-Si claro, pero tu llegaste algo tarde

-Bueno, quitándole eso – me reí, ¡¡Guay!! Sonreír con ella, era algo tan natural- ella también río.

Pero de pronto se puso algo tensa, aunque se relajo al instante; miro hacia el frente y sonrío con cariño, voltee y vi a un chico que iba seguido por el profesor. ¿Porqué Bella le sonrío?. Revise su mente en ese instante, esa no era como la de Bella, la traspase inmediatamente, y de pronto sentí como mi mandíbula caía mientras el contestaba la sonrisa de Bella.

"_soy afortunado, de eso no cabe duda; tengo de novia a una de las chicas mas lindas del colegio"_

"_que bueno que acepto el regalo"_

"_creo que vamos avanzando, todavía no lo dice; pero creo que pronto me dirá, que me quiere tanto como yo a ella"_

"_hazlo pronto, Bella"_

NO, NO, NO, ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué ella? ¿Porqué el?, Bella tenia novio, ella, el amor de mi vida era de alguien mas. Nunca me había sentido mas mal, ni siquiera cuando pensé que no iba a tener compañera jamás; tenia una enorme desesperación, rabia, tristeza.

De poder llorar, ahora lo estaría haciendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, mi momento de felicidad duro tan poco, no sabía que apariencia tenía mi cara, ni que fue lo que provoco que Bella, me volviera hablar.

-Edward ¿en serio estas bien? – mi nombre en sus labios sonaba maravilloso, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi? Si ella era mi alma gemela, ¿Por que estaba con alguien más?

-Si, solo que me dio migraña.

-Estas bien, ¿quieres le digo al profesor que necesitas ir a la enfermería? – jaja, enfermería, no había cura que me dieran, para lo que sentía en este instante.

-No, estoy bien, gracias pero creo que ya esta pasando, lo siento te estas perdiendo la lección.

-No te preocupes, nunca son muy difíciles, ahorita la hacemos.

-Gracias eres muy amable – y era verdad, mi alma gemela, era realmente amable, se que no me costaría casi nada enamorarme de ella. De pronto me llegaron pensamientos molestos.

"_Esa tonta de Isabella, ya le esta tirando los perros a Edward, no se conforma con tener al lindo de Mike a su lado, es una zorra"_

Que mujer tan desagradable, pensé, con mi vista periférica busque a esa persona, era una chica, que se había auto presentado antes, me había dicho que se llamaba Lauren. Decidí tratar de nunca volver a socializar con ella.

Mike también estaba preocupado.

"_¿Ese chico será, su nuevo compañero?; me pregunto ¿de donde vendrá? Esta muy pálido, ¿esta coqueteando con Bella?, no, no lo creo; y aunque así fuera, se que ella no caería tan fácilmente."_

"_Tranquilo Mike, no te preocupes, Bella es tu novia y es contigo con quiere estar, además solo te debe de interesar lo mejor para ella."_

"_Ya casi cumplimos 2 meses debería prepararle una sorpresa, tal vez una cena"_

"_Aunque ahorita con lo de su papá, no creo que sea una buena idea"_

Escuchar sus pensamientos era una tortura para mi, no sabia que hacer, o como sentirme, durante toda la clase me debatí entre salir y quedarme ahí, por una parte Bella fue amable, sonreía y yo sentía que mi corazón muerto empezaba a latir, pero justamente cuando me sentía así, los pensamientos de Newton me arrancaban toda posible felicidad, el recordaba cada abrazo, cada beso, cada caricia que le había hecho a Bella, y que ella había correspondido.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase terminara, 10 minutos para que ella se despidiera de mi y se fuera con el; justo habíamos terminado la practica, acabamos antes que los demás, Bella era muy inteligente; yo no podía dejar de verla estaba tan cerca de mi y a la vez tan lejos, ella estaba rayando una hoja, y de reojo varias veces se volteo a verme, 3 veces nuestras miradas coincidieron y ambos bajamos la vista al instante. Casi finalizaba la clase cuando una vez más llegaron los pensamientos de Newton.

"_Biología debería de estar prohibida, mira que no le encuentro una bendita forma a lo que veo aquí"_

"_Creo que debo pedirle tutorías a Bella, ella es muy buena, ella y ese chico nuevo ya acabaron"_

"_si creo que si le pediré ayuda y a cambio yo la ayudare en gimnasia, esa será mi condición"_

"_Ojala acepte, así vamos a poder pasar mas tiempo en las tardes"_

"_Creo que mi regalo le gusto" "lo esta acariciando" "le queda muy bien"_

Me fije en ese momento en Bella, acariciaba una pulsera de plata, que tenia en su mano, el se la había regalado como prueba de su amor, y ella la miraba con dulzura; fue algo que no pude soportar así que me levante de golpe.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, lo siento; tengo que irme, ¿puedes entregar el trabajo?

-Si claro, pero mejor espera ya casi salimos

-No, lo siento, no puedo.

-Esta bien, cuídate Edward, nos vemos luego

-Adiós Bella, tu también cuídate – sonreí pero a fuerzas, ella me sonrío con confusión en su rostro; y yo me aleje, me salí sin decirle al profesor, y con gran cuchicheo por detrás, pero no me importo; yo quería salir de ahí, correr, correr hasta que mis pulmones se debilitaran, hasta que estuviera cansado, hasta que mis piernas se derrumbaran, hasta que a mi me salieran lagrimas por el dolor que sentía.

Nunca pararía de correr

Bella, tenia alguien mas a su lado, alguien que no era yo, y yo moría de ganas de matar al chico, pero ¿y ella?, "no puedo hacer algo que la lastime, no puedo verla herida de ninguna manera"

Yo simplemente, me atravesé en su vida por un corto tiempo, yo no significo, ni significare nada para ella jamás; tal vez si le hubiera dicho a Carlisle que nos viniéramos para acá hace 7 meses, tal vez ella estaría conmigo, ó si tal vez yo hubiera venido un poco después a visitar este lugar, tal vez ya la conocería.

Pero nada de eso podía pasar, esos "tal vez" nunca llegarían. Por que yo, así como dijo Bella:

_"llegue algo tarde"._

********FIN DEL CAPITULO*******

**¿Les gusto? Yo la verdad me sentí muy triste mientras lo escribía, ¿Qué pasara con Edward? ¿se ira? Ó ¿Luchara por el amor de Bella? Como debe de hacerlo.**

**¡¡Vamos!! Lucha, Edward, lucha.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR LOS REVIEWS... VERLOS ME PONE TAN FELIZ...**

**debo decir k lamento tener k hacer a Edward sufrir... pero bueno como a mi me gusta en cada fanfic k leo saber si es final feliz o no... les dire k en este ¡¡"hay final feliz"!! y la historia sera Edward & Bella. asi k porfa no se deseperen el k esten juntos va a ser con calma... ellos son el uno para el otro.**

**bueno otra vez les agradesco los reviews, los alertas, y el k lean mi fanfic... **

**gracias a: **

***LuFer Gosh**

***Cullen-21-gladys**

***Kiyoky**

***^^yeso^^swansea**

***pattycullen83**

***Deysi Maria**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

***adela**

**saludos y besos vampiricos para cada uno de ustedes...**

**miren k bonito esta, puchenlo:**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	5. B Confunsión

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo cinco: CONFUSION**

**BELLA POV**

"Los ojos, son la ventana al alma" o es eso al menos lo que he leído en varias novelas románticas, de las cuales no recuerdo el nombre en este momento; y es que estaba perdida completamente en los ojos de este chico, no se quien sea, no se de donde venga; pero sus ojos, sus ojos son increíblemente hermosos. De un color topacio que te envuelve hasta la medula, y después su mirada, una mirada tan intensa que parecía querer traspasar mi alma.

Cuando nuestra mirada coincidió, vi en sus ojos un brillo de alegría e ilusión que casi enseguida se vio opacado por una mirada de confusión mientras me seguía mirando tratando de encontrar algo en mí.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría conmigo?, estaba segura de que esas miradas no eran por mi y que pensar que el trataba de descifrar mis pensamientos eran puro ego de mi parte.

Fue entonces en que con mi vista periférica, vi la cara y el cuerpo del nuevo chico; era realmente guapísimo, el hombre mas guapo que haya visto en mi vida, parecía un modelo de esos que salen en comerciales o en pasarelas, tenia un cabello cobrizo, desordenado, su cara era muy blanca, a decir verdad parecía hecha de porcelana, su boca tenia una forma perfecta, mas bien toda su cara era perfecta inclusive con esas ojeras que ocupaban sus ojos; era alto de complexión delgada, pero vestía muy bien, pareciendo otra vez un modelo y no un chico escolar.

El comenzó a caminar de nuevo después de un segundo, y su mirada era muy penetrante; al contrario de sentirme incomoda por ese momento tan intenso yo me preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Por que el se veía confundido e insatisfecho; no se si fue acto reflejo o que pasaba pero sentí por un momento la necesidad de pararme e ir a su lado a consolarlo por cualquier cosa que le pudiera estar pasando.

No era bueno de mi parte pensar en eso, así que me limite a satisfacer mi curiosidad y le pregunte:

-¿Estás bien? – no se si el lo fuera a tomar como grosería de mi parte, y me lo reproche interiormente.

-Ohh... si estoy bien, gracias – parece que no le molesto, y me di cuenta de que tenía además una linda voz aterciopelada.

-Tu has de ser mi nuevo compañero de mesa, ¿cierto? – le dije después de unos instantes para que la conversación se fuera por un tema mas seguro.

-Este... si soy nuevo, hoy es mi primer día. – parecía que por momentos no sabia que contestar, que estaba nervioso. Y yo que maleducada era ni siquiera me había presentado.

-Ahh que bien, por cierto yo me llamo...

-Bella – me sorprendió, ¿como sabia mi nombre?; tal vez pueda leer mentes – el profesor me dijo tu nombre – concluyo y yo me sentí una tonta nuevamente.

-Ahh. – sonreí de vergüenza – y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward... Edward Anthony Cullen, me contesto casi en seguida. Su nombre era muy bonito.

-Buen nombre ¿y como te la estas pasando Edward?

-Muy bien, ahora estoy muy bien – me sonrío y yo sentí claramente como me falto el aire por un instante.

-Uhm, te acostumbraste pronto, yo tarde demasiado – recordé como en mucho tiempo me sentí como un bicho raro, rodeado de personas que no conocía, a veces aun me llegaba a sentir igual.

-¿tú eres nueva? – pregunto y había en su voz, curiosidad

-Lo fui hace 7 meses

-Tenemos algo en común – dijo de repente, y pareció alegre por esa noticia.

-Si claro, pero tu llegaste algo tarde – le recordé, diciéndolo con humor

-Bueno, quitándole eso – y se rio con esa voz que sonaba como campanillas; su risa se escuchaba hermosa por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

En ese momento vi como Mike entrando al salón se me quedo mirando, yo solo le sonreí, y Mike me devolvió la sonrisa.

No se como paso pero Edward se puso tenso en un instante. Su cara adquirió una mueca de dolor y tristeza, no sabia el motivo de ese cambio tan rápido, nuevamente no pude evitar preguntar.

-Edward ¿en serio estas bien? – tal vez se sintió mal de pronto.

-Si, solo que me dio migraña – lo sabia, debía ir a la enfermería

-Estas bien, ¿quieres le digo al profesor que necesitas ir a la enfermería? – me pregunte como interrumpiría al profesor para decirle que Edward no se sentía bien, sobre todo cuando el ya empezaba a dar la clase.

-No, estoy bien, gracias pero creo que ya esta pasando, lo siento te estas perdiendo la lección. – quería decirle que se preocupara por su dolor y menos por la lección.

-No te preocupes, nunca son muy difíciles, ahorita la hacemos.

-Gracias eres muy amable – me sonrío, pero una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Durante la hora siguiente, estuvimos haciendo la practica; Edward era muy inteligente y fue el casi el que hizo todo. No hablamos mucho durante la clase.

Había algo en su manera de hablar que hacía que yo me sonrojara en un instante o que riera.

Acabamos antes que los demás, y yo comencé a rayar una hoja sin ninguna forma aparente; Edward estaba a mi lado quieto sin decir nada, y no pude evitar voltear a verlo varias veces, el se veía muy tierno con su carita sería, unas veces nuestra mirada coincidió y yo siempre bajaba la mirada, aunque el parecía sorprendido y avergonzado; la avergonzada debería ser yo ya que estaba segura que todas esas veces me sonrojaba.

Y es que ¿hay acaso una forma mas patética para auto delatarse que el sonrojo?

Como la clase estaba apunto de acabar muchos empezaban hacer trampa e inclusive Mike miraba con confusión su microscopio.

Mike, mi novio, el que me había dado esta linda pulsera, sin motivo aparente, era muy lindo, ya casi cumplíamos 2 meses de andar y yo esperaba sinceramente que no me diera un regalo por que yo no pensaba darle nada; por que aunque me guste mucho, no creo que 2 meses sea algo que deba celebrarse.

En ese instante Edward se puso de pie de un solo golpe, y yo salte en el asiento sin saber que hacer, nunca había visto mas sufrimiento en la cara de una persona, como lo vi ese día en la cara de Edward, parecía demasiado triste a punto de gritar o llorar por la desesperación.

Por mi parte nuevamente, sentí las ganas de irlo a abrazar y besar para que el no se sintiera así, quería levantarme de mi asiento y besarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien que no se preocupara.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa? – fue lo único que pude preguntar.

-Nada, lo siento; tengo que irme, ¿puedes entregar el trabajo? – me dijo y apenas volteo a verme

-Si claro, pero mejor espera; ya casi salimos – no sabia por que quería retenerlo

-No, lo siento, no puedo.

-Esta bien, cuídate Edward, nos vemos luego – no pude decirle nada mas por que sentía que me iba a derrumbar.

-Adiós Bella, tu también cuídate – volteo y me sonrío, yo no pude evitar contestarle la sonrisa.

Entonces el se alejo, a un paso veloz, salió sin dar vuelta atrás, el profesor no se había dado cuenta pero gracias al tremendo cuchicheo de mis compañeros vio como Edward ya dejaba el salón atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Pregunto en general el profe – Isabella ¿Qué le paso a tu compañero?

-Edward me dijo que no se sentía muy bien, tenia una fuerte migraña y tuvo que salir de prisa. – me invente esta excusa por lo que me dijo hace rato de su dolor de cabeza.

-Ahh, ya veo pero no acabo la practica, no lo voy a poder calificar – no le podía hacer eso a Edward.

-Si, si la acabo, digo la acabamos hace rato y me pidió de favor que se la entregara

-Ah bueno en ese caso no hay problema, deme su trabajo señorita Swan y todos los demás, se acabo el tiempo es hora de empezar a entregarlos.

Todos contestaron con un "Ahhh" y se olvidaron de Edward rápido, yo en cambio no podía dejar de pensar en el, en como estaría, ojala y se compusiera pronto, y mañana ya estuviera mejor.

Salí pronto del salón y comencé a caminar hacia el gimnasio, tal vez el estaría ahí, pero no, no había nadie; me desilusione y me dirigí a los vestidores, me cambie lentamente, cuando termine empezaron a llegar las demás chicas, comentando lo que había pasado en el salón.

-Puedes creerlo, se salió rapidísimo, como si hubiera recibido una llamada de emergencia o algo. – dijo Hannah

-Si, tal vez, de su papá, el trabaja en el hospital a lo mejor el le llamo – dijo Natalie

-O tal vez algo apestaba en su lugar – dijo Lauren y me miro, nunca le caí muy bien y era por que Mike le gustaba mucho.

-Jajajaja. – rieron las demás, yo no lo soporte y tuve que salir de ahí, a mi tampoco me agradaba Lauren y me dieron unas ganas de quitarle esa peluca de plástico que lleva en su cabezota. Tranquila Bella como hija del jefe de policía debía guardar la calma. Al menos por ahora.

Cuando salí me tope con Mike.

-¿Qué paso, pensé que me esperarías? – me había olvidado completamente de Mike, ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?

-Ahh, lo siento de verdad Mike pero ya sabes que tardo mucho cambiándome por eso vine antes.

-Esta bien, ¿entonces hacemos equipo? – como me gustaba Mike, no le importaba que yo fuera un desastre en deportes, el siempre hacia pareja conmigo, desde el principio.

-Claro, ve a cambiarte aquí te espero.

-Ya salgo – se adelanto y me dio un beso; justo en el momento en que salía Lauren, jaja, para que se le quitara.

Durante toda la hora siguiente Mike recibió varios golpes de parte del otro equipo y otros de parte mía, lo golpee en la cabeza 2 veces, una vez en su frente y otra mas se mordió la lengua por un golpee que le di en la barbilla cuando el me decía "cuidado Bella".

Soy un desastre en deportes, esta más que claro; ah y eso sin contar las 5 veces en que me enrede con mis propios pies y caí al suelo.

Agradecí infinitamente, cuando la clase termino; me fui a cambiar y cuando salí Mike me esperaba en la puerta.

-Jajaja pensé que nunca ibas a salir

-Gracioso. Ahh Mike siento lo de los golpes.

-No te preocupes Bella, nos vamos

-Si

Cuando llegamos a mi monovolumen, el se giro hacia mi y me dio un beso y me abrazo fuerte.

-¿estas seguro de que no te golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza?

-Si estoy seguro, aunque puedes sobarme con un beso.

-Jaja, ven aquí. - Le di 2 besos en su cabeza y uno más en su frente.

-Oye aun falta el de mi barbilla, fue el que mas me dolió.

-Que malo eres pero bueno. – le di otro mas en su barbilla.

Me subí en el asiento de piloto, el sabia que era a mí a quien le gustaba conducir. Cuando íbamos a medio camino me pregunto.

-Oye ¿quieres que te proponga un trato?

-Depende de que tipo de trato – le dije levantado una ceja.

-Jaja, nada malo. Bueno lo cierto es que tú eres mala en deportes...

-Eyy, sin agredir

-No, no es eso, tu eres mala en deportes; yo soy malo en biología, y bueno tu eres buena en biología y yo soy bueno en deportes.

-No te creas, tú si eres bueno en deportes, pero yo en biología no soy muy buena.

-Claro que si, nada más fíjate en el día de hoy, tú y el chico nuevo fueron los primeros en acabar...

-Edward – le dije, lo recordé de pronto y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. – así se llama, Edward.

-Ahh, bueno ustedes fueron los primeros en acabar y me preguntaba si es que quieres. Que tal vez podríamos darnos tutoría el uno al otro. – Edward el chico de los hermosos ojos, el chico del que la última cosa que recuerdo de el es su cara de dolor, Edward el chico del que me preocupe, sin saber por que.

-¿tutoría? No te entiendo – ahora que había vuelto a pensar en Edward, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Si, mira que te parece si yo voy a tu casa por las tardes a que me des una hora diaria de clase de Biología, y los fines de semana yo te enseño por lo menos a jugar rugby ¿si?

-Ohh, ya comprendo.

-¿digo si te parece bien? – ahora había pánico en su cara.

-Claro, claro me parece bien – intente sonreír – creo que si necesito esas clases.

-Entonces ¿te parece que iniciemos hoy? – me lo dijo con una sonrisa. Que fácil era hacer feliz a Mike.

-¿hoy? – no se si podría, en este instante no dejaba de pensar en Edward y definitivamente al menos hoy no dejaría de hacerlo.

-Si que pasa ¿no puedes hoy?

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que lavar hoy, y hacerle la cena a Charlie.

-¿lavar? Pero no lo hiciste ayer

-No, no me dio tiempo asee la casa entera pero deje mi ropa y la de Charlie sucia.

-Ahh esta bien, ¿entonces empezamos mañana?

-Si claro, me parece bien. – nos detuvimos en su jardín delantero de su casa.

-Bueno ¿entonces te hablo al rato?

-Claro, a la misma hora de siempre.

-Esta bien – se adelanto y me dio un beso. Se dio la media vuelta y salió del carro.

-Oye Mike. – se giro a verme – gracias en verdad por la pulsera.

-De nada Bella. Cuídate hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Mike.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**Bueno, díganme ¿Qué les pareció****? lo se, tal vez les paresca una persona horrible... por hacerle eso a Edward a veces lo pienso, pero en serio k lo vale, ellos tendran su final feliz, no desesperen...**

**pero bueno apenas a pasado un dia y creanme los capis k vienen... me encantan estan muy bonitos (no es k sea xk los escribo ni nada, verdad jajaja)**

**bueno como siempre gracias a todos los reviews.... creanme k son lo mejor de lo mejor.... gracias por los alertas**

**muchas gracias a kien tambien a leido "capacidad de amar" les prometo k en cuanto acabe de escribir el capi... lo publico es solo k se me fue la inspiracion un tiempo.... saludos **

**gracias como siempre a:**

**MelxCullenxHale**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**LuFer Gosh**

**KETSIA**

**kiyoky**

**alisea**

**adela**

**Deysi Maria**

**lo_mascullenswansea**

**pattycullen83**

**Kaatii ^^**

**karli5**

**kata**

**y besos vampiricos para cada uno.**

**dejense seducir por este lindo boton**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	6. Decisiones

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Bueno les quiero decir k por vez primera en un capi, voy a poner una canción, k me gusta mucho y además de un grupo k es genial, es la kanción de "Uno los dos" de Miranda, se k aunque la historia pase en Forks y todo eso, pues la autora del fanfic es mexicana, así k, jajaja, ya se imaginaran, no se preocupen a quienes les gusten canciones en ingles k puede que después ponga unas de estas, solo va a ser un fragmento, créanme el fanfic no se va a convertir en musical ni nada por el estilo. Bueno nos vemos abajo, sin más les dejo el capi:**

**Capitulo seis: DECISIONES **

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera de Alaska, he corrido lo mas rápido que he podido, no he parado, no he pensado en nada durante toda mi carrera; pero en cuanto empecé a llegar a los últimos kilómetros del bosque, no pude seguir avanzando y es que mis pies ya no querían continuar.

Planeaba irme, alejarme de ese lugar donde el dolor era lo único que encontraba, me iría y nunca regresaría.

Pensé en Carlisle y Esme; ellos estarían tan preocupados por mi, sin saber donde estoy; podría fácilmente llamarlos del celular pero no podía hacerles eso, ellos no se lo merecían. Por ellos debía regresar, por lo menos a despedirme.

Pero no me podía mentir a mi mismo, tenia ganas de volver, de volver a verla a ella al menos una vez mas, de volver a ver su hermosa cara, su tierna sonrisa y sus ojos hipnotízantes.

Pero quien me decía que cuando volviera a verla, ¿no querría seguir viéndola para siempre? ¿Que ella fácilmente se convertiría en mi adicción?

Y es que ella ahora era quien controlaba mi vida, sería capaz de no volver alimentarme de ninguna manera, si ella me lo pidiera, o sería capaz de estar a su lado por siempre si ella lo deseara. Si tan solo ella lo deseara. Ja, que curioso ella nunca va a desearlo, ella esta con otro chico, ella besa alguien mas, ella abraza alguien mas, alguien que no soy yo y alguien que nunca voy a poder ser yo.

¿Pero volvería?, se lo debía a Esme, mi madre ella no lo soportaría, soy su hijo, lo he sido durante todos estos años y Carlisle, el evito que fuera un monstruo, evito que me convirtiera en uno, me apoya en todo ya sea una completa tontería, confía demasiado en mi, no les podía pagar así.

Pero ¿Qué haría con Bella?, definitivamente no podía alejarme de ella, no podía, ella era ahora parte de mi, ahora mismo el estar tan alejado de ella, sentía un dolor que me destrozaba por dentro, era un dolor espantoso, mas espantoso aun que verla abrazada por ese tipo. Debía de regresar. Por ella. Por mi Bella.

Empecé a dar vuelta atrás y corrí lo mas rápido posible, necesitaba verla, corriendo a esta velocidad llegaría al atardecer. El pensar que en unas horas la vería hizo que fuera aun mas rápido, ella era mi todo, era mi necesidad.

Ahora entendí a Carlisle. Cuando encontró a Esme a punto de morir por tirarse del acantilado, el sintió una desesperación enorme, temía que ella no sobreviviera a la conversión pero lo hizo, y a partir de ese día se han convertido en una pareja de cuento de hadas.

Que Bella me llegara amar era la mayor ilusión que podría tener jamás, no pediría más en la vida, más que a ella.

Seguí corriendo, solo pensando en Bella y yo, construyendo fantasías, ella y yo viajando por el mundo, besándola eternamente, amándola de cualquier forma posible, ella con un hermoso vestido de novia conmigo al lado, mis fantasías; fantasías que nunca se cumplirían.

Llegue justo al atardecer, no conocía Forks, no sabia donde era su casa, pero seguí su olor, ese olor dulce que formaba parte de ella. Lo encontré en la escuela y lo seguí, ella vivía en la entrada de Forks, en una casa pequeña de dos pisos, con ventanas grandes.

Había un monovolumen en la entrada y me reí, era el mismo monovolumen del que me había reído esta mañana. Aunque después vinieron a mi cabeza pensamientos mas preocupantes:

¿Tal vez ese carro no fuera seguro para ella? ¿y si le pasaba algo?. Los accidentes pasaban y yo no iba a permitir que a Bella le pasara nada, tendría que buscar la manera de darle un carro seguro, un carro digno de ella.

Quería tanto verla, tocar a la puerta y saludarla ¿pero como reaccionaria? Seguro se asustaría si me veía ahí sin ningún motivo en común; no, no debía hacer eso, opte por lo que me pareció correcto "por ahora"; me cole a su jardín trasero, espiando los pensamientos de sus vecinos, ninguno me llegaría a ver.

Cuando llegue a su jardín el cielo ya estaba oscuro, me asome a su ventana y la vi, la vi a ella, estaba cocinando; se veía tan hermosa, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y estaba sacando algo del horno, se sacudía las manos por lo caliente que estaba su asado.

Cantaba una canción en silencio, me pareció escuchar que era una canción de "Miranda", la de "uno los dos". Una buena canción me agrado la idea de saber que coincidíamos en ese gusto. Ella movía un poco las caderas mientras seguía cantando. Se veía absolutamente hermosa, hermosa como nadie mas se podría ver.

"hoy por primera vez, yo te confesare

que me cuesta dejarnos y que no se,

en cuanto tiempo me acostumbrare,

nunca fui dependiente de mi,

mas que lo fui de ti,

te entregaste enamorada al fuego,

y aunque no ha estado nada mal,

yo me quiero escapar,

recuperemos nuestra libertad"

"Libertad", si tan solo ella fuera libre, yo podría tratar de colarme a su vida, si fuera libre todo sería un poco mas fácil.

La seguí observando como un maldito acosador, que seguía a su victima; pero yo no era un acosador ni ella mi victima, yo era el que la amaba y ella era la chica por la que respiraba en este momento.

Una hora mas tarde llego su padre y decidí que era hora de irme, ella ahora estaría a salvo, el la protegería; y yo volvería mas tarde, no iba a poder dejarla nunca mas, necesitaba estar a su lado y comprobar que estaba segura.

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi casa, las luces ya estaban prendidas, seguramente Carlisle ya había llegado del hospital. Desde ahí escuche sus pensamientos.

"_Ohh, Edward ya llego, espero y le haya ido bien en el instituto" _– Esme siempre preocupándose por mi

"_Edward, Edward, si todavía fueras humano, y fueras mi hijo verdadero; te castigaría, ¿ya te fijaste la hora en que llegas?"_ – me reí; Carlisle realmente era mi padre

Entre a mi casa y vi a Esme que estaba en la computadora haciendo arreglos al boceto de una casa que teníamos en Londres. Carlisle estaba en un sillón cerca de ella leyendo "Medicina Interna" de "Harrison". No entendí bien el ya se sabía el libro, inclusive yo ya lo había leído 2 veces

-Carlisle ¿por qué lo lees nuevamente?

-Es la nueva edición, quiero ver que cosas ha cambiado

-¿Hay muchos cambios?

-No muchos, pero los capítulos vienen mas extensos y con estudios y estadísticas mas actuales.

-¿Como te fue hijo? – me pregunto Esme

-Ahh, eso. Estuvo bien – recordé a Bella, el que al fin la había encontrado y recordé a su novio el que estaba su lado ocupando mi lugar.

Esme noto mi cara y corrió hacía mi.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? – Carlisle levanto la vista ahora también preocupado

-Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que bueno no se como empezar

-¿Qué te parece por el principio? – dijo Carlisle

-Encontré a mi alma gemela. – mejor lo solté de golpe; hubo silencio un segundo

-Ohh Edward ¡¡Que felicidad!! ¡¡me alegro muchísimo!! – Esme estaba maravillada

-¡¡te felicito hijo!! – me dijo alegre Carlisle

-No es todo. – hubo mas silencio – la encontré, ella es muy hermosa y además muy simpática, y amable pero hay algo, algo que no esperaba...

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué arruina tu felicidad?

-Ella... ella esta con alguien mas – hubo un rato de silencio

-Ohh. – fue lo único que pudo decir Esme.

-Si exactamente. No se que hacer

-Esto es una complicación.

-Pero no creo que sea nada duradero Edward, ya veras que en cuanto ella te conozca quedara prendada de ti, Eres un chico encantador.

-No estoy seguro mamá, creo que ella esta enamorada de el.

-¿es enserio?

-No lo se, me pareció, y ¿si nunca llega a sentir algo por mi?

-No creo Edward, si ella es una mujer inteligente sabrá que a tu lado es donde le corresponde estar.

-¿Estas seguro que es tu alma gemela? – pregunto Carlisle

-Apenas puedo respirar sin ella, ¿eso te dice algo?

-Me alegro por ti Edward.

-Pero Carlisle ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿y si ella se queda con el para siempre?

-Lo siento Edward, pero eso no te lo puedo decir, no puedo ver el futuro

-Que vamos hacer Carlisle querido. ¿nos quedamos en Forks? – le pregunto Esme y Carlisle me miro serio

-Esa es tu decisión Edward. Nos iremos si crees que es lo mejor, pero si ya conociendo la situación aun te quieres quedar; te apoyaremos.

-No lo se, no se nada en este momento. No puedo soportar verla con otro, pero no me imagino poder vivir sin que ella forme parte de mi vida de cualquier manera.

-Edward, no se lo que decidas, pero yo creo firmemente en que ella te llegara amar y que será mejor quedarnos para cuando llegue ese momento. – Esme aun no creía que ella no se fuera a enamorar de mí.

-Es lo que mas desearía, no se que hacer, déjenme pensarlo por esta noche; mañana lo decidiré. Voy a cambiarme.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Voy a verla Esme, no puedo estar sin ella y voy a su casa a ver si esta bien; necesito volver a verla – me encogí de hombros y di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación.

Cuando estaba acabando de cambiarme escuche la platican que estaban teniendo en la sala.

-Amor mío, como quisiera que el corazón de Edward no sufriera.

-Yo también cariño, pero así esta el presente, no podemos cambiarlo. Aunque no dejo de pensar que si hubiéramos venido antes...

-Oh cariño no te culpes ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tenga esta muchacha con su novio?

-No creo que mucho tiempo. Pero ya veraz yo estoy segura que en cuanto ella lo conozca, va a saber que son el uno para el otro.

-Edward no nos dijo su nombre.

-Bella, ella se llama Isabella Swan – le conteste cuando iba bajando las escaleras.

-Oh, ah de ser hija del jefe de policía local, su nombre es Charlie Swan.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, pero Edward ¿ya te vas?

-Si mama, regreso por la mañana a cambiarme.

-Cuídate Edward, y no te desesperes. – les sonreí.

-Tratare. – Salí y los deje; justo como pensé ellos me apoyarían en lo que decidiera pero a fin de cuentas quien iba a decidir, sería yo.

Mire mi reloj y todavía era temprano para ir a verla, así que decidí ir a cazar algo rápido, no es que hubiera peligro en que yo la lastimara, pero si acaso ese chico Newton estaba con ella, tal vez no me contuviera frente a el.

Llegue al bosque que estaba frente a su casa unas horas mas tarde, su casa ya no tenia luces encendidas, oí el latido de su corazón era lento y rítmico, su respiración era suave, ella ya estaría durmiendo. Avance hacia la ventana y me tope con la imagen de un ángel.

********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno a mí me gusto mucho escribirlo. El siguiente capi es muy lindo, (se los recomiendo) jajaja.**

**Se que algunos ya quieren que la relación de Bella y Mike termine, pero comprendan que solo ha pasado un día desde que se conocieron así, que temo decirles que todavía falta un poquito para eso.**

**También varias personas me han preguntado acerca de los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen, y créanme no los he olvidado, solo que mas adelante aparecerán, no quise que Alice apareciera tan pronto, por que ella si sabría como acaba esto, entonces para darle un poco más de suspenso a la historia, jejeje si lo se soy algo malvada. Ellos se irán integrando poco a poco, se los prometo.**

**Bueno como siempre gracias a todos los que se tomaron unos minutos para leer mi fanfic, saben que me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

**No se si pueda actualizar muy rápido, por que el 4 regreso a clases (lo se es una injusticia, 3 días antes que los demás :( ****) y lo peor es que voy a estar en periodo de exámenes, pero como el próximo capi, casi lo acabo, tal vez solo me de un tiempo para publicarlo, bueno lo sabrán después.**

**Y como siempre gracias a todos los alertas, los que me han añadido como historia y autor favorito, en serio que son un amor. Y también a los que se tomaron otro minutito para dejar Review:**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

***Ckamilafanstwilight**

***Makiita**

***KETSIA**

***miadharu28**

***LuFer Gosh**

***btvs22**

***Cullen-21-gladys**

***pattycullen83**

**Saludos**

**Besos vampiricos para cada uno.**

**¿REVIEW?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	7. El sueño

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo siete: EL SUEÑO**

**BELLA POV**

Acabe de lavar pronto; realmente no era mucha ropa y mientras cantaba mis canciones favoritas, no era nada buena cantando, pero dado que no había nadie quien me escuchara eso no me importaba. Después empecé a hacer la cena, Charlie llegaría pronto. Prepare una receta que me había topado en internet hace tiempo, parecía ser un rico asado, bueno al menos en la fotografía lo parecía, cuando lo saque del horno y lo probé, me di cuenta de que no me equivocaba, este le gustaría a Charlie.

Mi padre llego como siempre, a la hora de la cena.

-¿y como estuvo tu día? – me pregunto Charlie

-Bien, tengo un compañero nuevo en el instituto. Se llama Edward Cullen

-Ahh, a de ser el hijo del nuevo doctor Cullen. Su papá se llama Carlisle Cullen. Pero me sorprende que tenga un hijo de tu edad, el se ve muy joven.

-¿en serio? ¿De donde vienen?

-Creo que de los Ángeles, y aunque estoy seguro que allá le pagaban mas que acá, dicen que se mudo por que a su esposa le gusta vivir en tranquilidad. Y ellos aquí viven en las afueras el lugar perfecto para eso. ¿y dime como es su hijo?

-Pues es un muchacho calmado creo, es amable, y es muy inteligente; hoy fuimos los primeros en acabar la practica.

-Ahh muy bien Bella, pero no creo que el hiciera todo el trabajo, tu también eres muy inteligente – que padre no hablaba bien de su propia hija.- ¿Cuantas clases compartes con el?

-Creo que solo una

-¿Cómo que crees?, es que no fuiste a todas tus clases

-Si claro que fui, lo que digo es que el no se si fue a la ultima, que para mi fue gimnasia; por que al final de biología, se sintió muy mal y tuvo que abandonar la clase.

-¿en serio, que le pasaba?

-Pues le dio una fuerte migraña y lo único que me dijo es que si yo podría entregar el trabajo.

-Pobre chico, esperemos que este bien, bueno pero de todas maneras su padre es doctor.

-Si, ¿y tu papa? ¿Como estuviste hoy?

-Si te refieres a si a mi también me dio migraña, te digo que no. Bella hija no te preocupes.

-Vale, pero mejor nos esperamos a los resultados

-Los cuales saldrán bien, insisto en que no te preocupes.

-Bueno, tratare.

-Bueno, bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿te va hablar Mike?

-Ahh, si ¿Por qué?

-Por que como a las 9 me va hablar Billy y necesito que el teléfono no este ocupado.

-Ahh, no te preocupes. Mejor yo le hablo al ratito.

-Esta bien, pero aun así no quiero que te tardes mucho ehh.

-Le dices a Billy que le diga a Jacob, que uno de estos dias paso a visitarlo, ¿ok?

-Claro, o Jacob tambien podria venir a visitarte, bueno yo le digo de todas maneras.

Terminamos la cena, y cada quien se fue a su lugar habitual. Mi padre a la televisión, y yo a mi cuarto, había decidido que le escribiría a Renne, comunicándole lo de los exámenes de mi padre, ella también estaba preocupada.

Después le hable a Mike, estuvimos al teléfono casi media hora, hasta que a el también lo reprendieron por hablar tanto. Casi la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos hablando sobre la tutoría, el realmente se veía muy interesado; y en cuanto a mi, no era que no quisiera, pero suficiente era con humillarme entre semana, como para también humillarme los fines de semana.

Cuando acabe mi tarea, tome un buen baño relajante y me fui a dormir, tarde en dormirme por que estuve pensando mucho tiempo en Edward. Tenia la necesitada inquietud de conocerlo mas, saber mas cosas de el, el se veía muy agradable pero en esa hora que compartimos no pude saber mucho sobre su vida. Solo que el se quejo de migraña, que en verdad yo esperaba que estuviera bien.

No lo podía creer, lo acababa de conocer y me preocupaba mucho por el, tal vez fuera una reacción por lo que le paso a mi papá también, por que no encontraba otra razón por la que me llegara a preocupar tanto.

Ojala tuviera su teléfono, para hablarle y saber como estaba. Bueno supongo que lo veré mañana, solo espero que no tome a mal que le pregunte.

El era muy guapo, se veía atento y caballeroso, supongo que sus padres lo habrán educado así, quien sabe si tenga hermanos. ¿O qué tan joven será su papá? ¿Quién sabe si sea su papá? ¿Tal vez sea adoptado?.

Pero que cosas pensaba, parecía una mujer chismosa de lavadero queriéndome enterar de las cosas de la gente. No lo comprendía, yo no era así; solo sentía que quería saber cualquier cosa relacionada a Edward. Que era necesario, creo que ahora no descansaría hasta saber todo de el.

* * *

No se a que hora deje de pensar en Edward, ni a que hora se cerraron mis ojos, solo se que cuando los abrí, yo estaba en el bosque al parecer en un prado, ya que había muchas flores a mi alrededor, me sentía muy bien rodeada de esa naturaleza tan hermosa.

Cuando voltee mi cabeza vi alguien a mi lado, no lograba verlo bien, ya que brillaba demasiado, como si fuera un diamante gigante. En ese momento me dijo:

-"_Bella te amo"_

Y yo le respondí:

-"_yo también te amo, Edward"_

-"_no me abandonaras ¿cierto?"_

-"_nunca te dejaría, tu eres mi vida"_

-"_tu también eres la mía"_

-"_Bésame ahora Edward"_

El se acerco a mi, y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos después suavemente me acerco a su rostro, primero acariciando con su nariz la base de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi mejilla, mientras yo hiperventilaba por esas caricias, para después regresar con sus labios a la comisura de los míos, antes de besarme saboreo mi labio superior con su lengua mientras yo soltaba un suave gemido, después unió nuestros labios y fue profundizando el beso hasta besarme con rudeza, mientras yo le abrazaba por detrás del cuello enredando mis dedos en su pelo y atraerlo aun mas hacia mi.

De pronto el detuvo el beso y alzo su cara para soltar un rugido bestial y hundió sus labios ahora en mi cuello, para después sentí como unos afilados colmillos atravesarón mi piel.

En ese momento grite, grite, y me levante de golpe en mi cama. Estaba en la penumbra, y después como auto reflejo me acaricie mi cuello, comprendiendo que ya no tenía más dolor, solo era un sueño, solo eso.

Me asuste mucho, que pesadillas las mías, no tenia de que preocuparme, Edward vampiro jajaja, ese si era un chiste, quería conocerlo, pero estaba segura que ninguno de mis descubrimientos me llevaría por el camino de "Dracula". Pero ese beso, guau sentía en mis labios un cosquilleo y una incomodidad por no seguirlo besando, ¿el besara asi? ¿tal vez debería comprobarlo?, ahhgg que cosas digo, mi sueño había sido muy tonto, y lo tenia bien merecido por estar tratando de formar teorías en mi cabeza sobre el. Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar.

Ahora estaba en el pasillo de un hospital, no lo conocía, estaba segura que no era el de Forks, pero yo corría y me fijaba en cada recamara que había ahí, gritando _"Charlie", "Charlie" "¿donde estas?"._

De pronto al final del pasillo apareció un doctor, era el doctor Carter, y yo le grite _"Doctor mi padre, ¿Dónde esta?"_ Cuando le vi la cara no pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado; su cara era horrible, estaba deformada y con sus labios y apenas pudo articular las palabras _"Esta muerto", "tu padre ha muerto"_

_¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ Comencé a gritar y me arrodille al suelo _"no, no, mi padre no", "el no puede morir", "el dijo que los exámenes saldrían bien", "no, el no", "el no"_; seguí gritando al vacio, por que en ese instante el doctor ya había desaparecido.

De pronto empecé a escuchar un eco... _"tranquila Bella, tranquila amor; todo estará bien" _esa voz era tan hermosa que me tranquilizaba al instante, y de pronto, se me fue apareciendo la figura de Edward a mi lado, abrazándome, y susurrándome que todo estaría bien. _"tranquila mi amor, ya paso, ya paso, ahora estas segura"_

El me abrazaba, y yo me volvía a sentir segura, lo abrace y solo sollozaba en su pecho _"quédate"_ le dije, "_Edward, por favor, quédate"_

**EDWARD POV**

La mire, ella dormía plácidamente, en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, levante la ventana y entre a su habitación, olía muy bien, ese era su olor, el olor que desprendía esta mañana, era muy rico; ese olor ni siquiera me causaba molestia en mi garganta, solo me encantaba y yo deseaba seguir oliéndolo por siempre, estar a su lado y verla así como estaba, dormida tan cómodamente con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento ella dijo _"que hermoso_", ¡guay! Bella hablaba en sus sueños, que increíble, podría escuchar lo que soñaba. Era una grandiosa noticia, ante el hecho de no saber lo que pensaba, con la demás personas podía ver sus sueños, no se trataba por que ellas me atrajeran de alguna forma, si no mas bien, que al ser vampiro yo no poseía la virtud de soñar, y el ver sus sueños era como saber mas o menos como se sentía dormir. Obviamente pocas veces lo había experimentado, y de antiguos compañeros que podían dormir en clases, ya que nunca había entrado en una habitación a espiar los sueños, solo Bella era la mujer por la que yo estaría dispuesto a entrar cada noche a su habitación con tal de verla.

De pronto ella dijo _"yo también te amo, Edward" _¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Ella soñaba conmigo? Ella había acabado de decir que me amaba, yo también la amaba por supuesto, pero eso ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era verdad?.

Después ella dijo "_nunca te dejaría, tu eres mi vida", _nunca me dejara ella lo acaba de decir, esta mujer me estaba haciendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ni siquiera puedo describir todas las emociones que pasaron por mi cabeza.

Después dijo _"Bésame ahora Edward" _y yo estuve enormemente tentado y acercarme a ella y besarla como lo había ordenado. Pero ella estaba soñando y si yo me acercaba la despertaría y eso definitivamente no podía pasar.

De pronto su cara comenzó a cambiar y de su hermosa sonrisa paso a cambiar por una cara de miedo, que reconocía muy bien, era la cara que alguna vez hicieron mis victimas a punto de gritar.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado y abrió sus ojos, y se levanto al mismo tiempo que yo me ocultaba en su armario, ella no me debía ver, no sabia por que había gritado de repente, pero algo era seguro, que si ella me veía al lado de su cama seguramente se convertiría en un grito verdadero.

Me quede oculto, temeroso, en el armario tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, hasta que volví a escuchar su corazón latiendo despacio, acompañado de una respiración profunda, espere unos minutos más y volví a salir.

Ella ya estaba dormida otra vez, y solo me quede ahí, viéndola; esperando otra vez a que hablara. Ella comenzó tras unos minutos.

Dijo _"Charlie", "Charlie" "¿donde estas?". _Soñaba ahora con su padre, el jefe Swan, su cara se torno triste, ansiosa.

Después dijo _"Doctor mi padre, ¿Dónde esta?", _su voz estaba demasiado ansiosa y cual sea que fuere en su sueño la contestación del doctor ella de pronto se revolvió entre la cama mientras decía "Nooooo". Cada segundo que pasaba se veía peor y empezó a llorar, _"no, no, mi padre no", "el no puede morir",_ decía llorando, y yo no sabia que hacer, ¿su padre se despertaría y la vendría a calmar?, trate de escuchar a su padre, el seguía durmiendo tranquilamente soñando que estaba en un lago pescando. No sabia que hacer ansiaba alcanzarla y acariciarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que solo era un sueño. ¿O es qué podría ser verdad? Su padre tal vez no se encontrara muy bien de salud, y ahora que lo recuerdo ese chico en uno de sus pensamientos dijo que no era bueno hacerle una cena con lo que le pasaba a su padre, no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, antes no podía pensar en nada mas ¿Qué será lo que le pasara?, decidí que le preguntaria a Carlisle, después.

Bella seguía llorando _"el dijo que los exámenes saldrían bien", "no, el no", "el no"_. Lloraba cada vez mas profundo así que decidí decirle "_tranquila Bella, tranquila amor; todo estará bien" _se que tal vez estaba haciendo algo incorrecto y que ella despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no aguantaba verla sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, no importaba si era un sueño o no, ella sufría y yo no podía permitirlo.

"_Tranquila mi amor, ya paso, ya paso, ahora estas segura" _me acerque a su cama y en un ágil movimiento me subí y la abrase, sintiéndome el hombre mas feliz, por que ella estaba a mi lado, yo la abrazaba por fin.

Esto era amar.

Ella correspondió mi abrazo empezó a tranquilizarse, hundio su rostro en mi pecho y solo dijo _"quédate", _"_Edward, por favor, quédate"_ . Me dio tanto miedo de repente, ¿ya se había despertado?, la mire y no, aun dormía, ella nuevamente soñaba conmigo, y me pedía que me quedara. No pude resistirlo y le pregunte _"¿Quieres que me quede Bella?"_, se que si mi corazón latiera estaría latiendo a un ritmo realmente anormal, a la espera de su respuesta.

Ella dijo _"Para siempre, Edward"._

**_*********_FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**¿Qué les pareció?, este capitulo realmente me encanto escribirlo, se me hace tan romántico. Exceptuando lo de Charlie pero, bueno supongo que en algunas cabezas ya se cuece lo que va a pasar, pero no se desesperen... **

**Como se los prometí, por fin!!! Se dio un acercamiento, claro que una parte estaba semi inconsciente, pero el hecho es que hasta los sueños de Bella le dicen que su lugar es a lado de Edward.**

**Gracias en verdad por los reviews, algunos me dan unas ideas buenísimas para los capítulos, que créanme tomare en cuenta.**

**Creo que me equivoque en lo de Mike, en hacerlo pareja de Bella, es solo que no quería poner a Jake, xk bueno creo que el ya sufrió mucho de por si en la saga, y la verdad aunque yo sea Team Edward, pues Jake me cae muy bien, y tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir.**

**Bueno ahora díganme ¿Qué creen que pase con esta pareja? Y sus teorías del xk Bella ya hasta soño a Edward brillando a la luz?... Espero sus reviews ¡plis!**

**Bueno, gracias a todos ustedes que leen mi fanfic, creanme que no hay nada como entrar a tu correo y ver tantos msj de fanfiction... es super emocionante, plis no me decepciones y dejenme un lindo y hermoso review k solo ustedes pueden hacer....**

**gracias a los alertas, y gracias por los reviews a :**

***Makiita**

***Ckamilafanstwilight**

***KETSIA**

***miadharu28**

***pattycullen83**

***LuFer Gosh**

***maryroxy**

***adela**

***Ginegine**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

**tambien queria dar un agradecimiento especial a todas mis hermanitas Swanseanas, k visitan mi fanfic.. chicas ya saben k las kiero un chingo... bueno y para quienes kieran pertenecer a una gran familia de fans de Twilight, nos encontramos en Yahoo respuestas: Inicio-Viajes-Reino Unido-Swansea... **

**"Swansea, una comunidad peligrosa"**

**saludos a todos, y besos vampiricos para cada uno...**

**se ve extrañamente tentador... asi k pork no ¿review?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	8. Decepción

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo ocho: DECEPCIÓN**

**EDWARD POV**

Permanecí toda la noche a su lado abrazándola, no quería que esa noche terminara, no quería levantarme y dejarla, no quería enfrentarme a la realidad de verla otra vez con su novio; ¿pero por que dijo mi nombre?, tal vez ellos ya habían terminado, tal vez el amor de mi vida ya era libre, bueno eso lo comprobaría hoy.

Escuche como su padre se levanto, y me dije a mi mismo que era hora de salir de ahí, volvería cada noche a estar con ella; con todo lo que me había dicho anoche, ella ya había decidido por mi, "yo me quedaría con ella".

Antes de irme, le olí nuevamente el cabello y le di un suave beso en la frente. Salí por la ventana y corrí velozmente, quería hacer tantas cosas, saltar, cantar, gritar, quería hacer todo, todo por Bella.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Esme estaba puliendo su vajilla de plata del siglo XVII, que Carlisle le había regalado y era su favorita. Carlisle por su parte estaba corrigiendo unos ensayos que el mismo había hecho, ya que guardaba cada caso clínico interesante que tenía con el fin de que la próxima vez que tuviera que diagnosticar, le resultara más sencillo.

Cuando entre al umbral de la puerta, Esme corrió hacia mi y me dijo con unos ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Edward, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien Esme, me fue maravillosamente bien – ella esbozo una sonrisa gigantesca.

-Felicidades Edward – dijo mi padre – ¿y que has decidido?

-Nos quedamos Carlisle

-Oh que maravillosa noticia, Edward. Ya veras que ella se quedara contigo, estoy segura que si, y a mi me gusta tanto este lugar, es tan lindo. – dijo Esme

-Esta bien Edward, ¿estas seguro? – decía Carlisle, y vi en su mente que lo único que el quería era que yo no saliera lastimado.

-Si Carlisle, estoy seguro. Ella es mi vida y no puedo separarme de ella, y si tengo que esperar toda su vida para que ella se fije en mí, la esperare.

-Ahh, Edward yo estoy segura que ella se va a fijar en el muchacho mas lindo que existe, o sea tu, estaría ciega si no.

-Ay Esme en verdad espero que tengas razón.

Seguimos platicando unos instantes, después yo me fui a cambiar para ir al instituto, cuando baje Carlisle aun seguía clavado en su ensayo.

-Carlisle ¿no vas a ir a trabajar?

-Por ahora no, hoy me toca el turno nocturno en el hospital

-Ahh, oye hablando del hospital, ¿quería preguntarte algo?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella, menciono algo entre sueños. Dijo algo con respecto a unos exámenes de su padre. ¿tú sabes algo?

-De su padre – quedo un segundo pensando – ohh si, el fue el sábado pasado apenas hacerse unos exámenes, por que sufrió un fuerte ataque de migraña con posterior perdida del conocimiento.

-Ahh, ya veo – ahora entendía, mi Bella estaba preocupada por esos exámenes – y ¿no sabes el resultado?

-Edward, eso es privado. – pero en su mente vi como aun no salían esos resultados, como el padre de Bella había ido al hospital el día anterior a preguntar.

-Gracias – le dije – pero ¿oye por que fue el padre de Bella al hospital ayer, acaso no le dijeron que esos exámenes tardan casi una semana en salir.

-Claro que le dijeron, pero el fue por medicamentos, por que le dio nuevamente otro ataque de Cefalea (dolor de cabeza), y fue a pedir que cuando llegaran los exámenes, que no le hablaran a su casa, si no a la comisionaría y que el mismo iría por ellos.

-Carlisle, el que el tenga ese grado de cefalea no es normal ¿verdad?

-No, temo que no Edward, pero con los exámenes se confirmara. Aunque no entiendo por que fue a pedir que no llamaran a su casa.

-Creo que es para que Bella, no se preocupe, ayer mientras soñaba con eso se escuchaba realmente aterrada. – ojala no fuera muy seria la condición de su padre, no soportaría ver que Bella sufriera.

-Bella ¿habla en sueños? – Para Esme era como si conociera a Bella de toda la vida.

-Si – la recordé hablando y se me hizo la imagen mas linda que hay.

-Oh, ha de ser un encanto, me encantaría conocerla muy pronto.

-No desesperes Esme, algún día. – vi que llevaba una bolsa en su mano – ¿van a salir?

-Si – dijo Esme entusiasmada – tu padre, a accedido a llevarme de compras a Seattle en su día libre, y yo estoy muy entusiasmada por que ya tiene tiempo que no voy, y ahora que estoy acomodando la casa me di cuenta que faltan algunas cosas para hacer este el hogar perfecto.

-Esme se sincera – le dijo Carlisle – quieres ir a comprar ropa, y un regalo a Edward

-Ohh, querido, arruinaste la sorpresa.

-El lo sabría de todas maneras – le dijo Carlisle

-Madre, en verdad creo que te hace falta una compañera de compras, mi padre no se ve muy entusiasmado.

-Gracias Edward, acabas de ponerme en un aprieto. –me dijo Carlisle

-Tonterías hijo, a todos les gustan las compras, menos a ti, y tu – se giro a ver a Carlisle – querido sabes en el fondo que te gusta acompañarme.

-Claro mi amor.

-Ya vez Edward, y si quieres que tenga compañera de compras, debes de apresurarte a conquistar a Bella para que ella sea mi compañera. Estoy segura que le encanta ir de compras**(aha si como no)**.

-Hablando de Bella, mejor me apresuro por que necesito verla, cuídense mucho. Los veo al rato. – Avance y le di un beso en la mejilla a Esme – no quiero nada muy extravagante, por favor.

-Estarás feliz de mi regalo, ya veraz.

Me despedí de Carlisle y salí por mi coche, me di cuenta como en tan solo un día Bella había cambiado mi mundo, ayer que estaba cansado de ir nuevamente al instituto y sentía deseos de estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en Forks; ella había logrado que hoy fuera diferente, que hoy estuviera con un tonta sonrisa en el rostro, ansiando volver a verla, y olvidándome del mundo entero solo por ella.

Cuando llegue al instituto, su camioneta aun no estaba ahí, así que decidí esperarla en mi carro, había muchos chicos afuera, así que no se vería raro que yo también estuviera ahí.

Aun faltaban unos minutos para entrar, y escuche como se acercaba poco a poco su camioneta, sonreí; cuando ella estuviera conmigo yo le compraría un nuevo carro que fuera seguro para ella, que fuera hermoso aunque no tanto como ella.

Si, ¡estaba feliz! ella había soñado conmigo ayer, ella durmió en mis brazos toda la noche, me sentía con mas confianza con todo lo que había dicho Esme, si ella se quedaría conmigo, por que se que nadie podría amarla mas de lo que yo la amo.

Ella había pedido, que la besara, que me quedara, y aunque fue en sueños, estoy seguro que no faltara mucho para que eso sea realidad, yo la besaría y la amaría por siempre, por que era nuestro destino el permanecer juntos.

Cuando llego sus ojos se posaron en los míos un segundo y su cara tomo un color carmesí hermoso, yo le sonreí y estoy seguro que escuchaba como su corazón latía muy aprisa.

Cuando bajo de su camioneta, ella volteo a verme y sonrío, yo no podía dejar de sonreír, el solo sentir que ella estaba a unos pasos de mí, me hacia feliz totalmente.

Ella se empezó acercar a mí, y yo me puse demasiado nervioso, ella venia hacia mi, tal vez me diría que me quería y que no se separaría de mí jamás.

-Hola Edward – me encantaba oír mi nombre en sus labios.

-Hola Bella, buenos días

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – yo era importante para ella, se preocupaba por mi.

-Muy bien, la verdad, mejor que nunca; siento lo de ayer de verdad, solo creo que fue por el cambio de clima.

-Ahh, no te preocupes, le entregue el trabajo al maestro.

-Gracias. ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Literatura, y después Historia ¿y tú?

-Historia, y después Literatura.

-Otra cosa en común ¿verdad? – se empezó a sonrojar – digo, bueno el hecho de que sean las mismas nada mas que al revés. - se veia tan tierna hablando rapidamente y haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos

-Si claro – le dije sonriendo - ¿me pregunto que otra cosa tendremos en común? – ok, ¿desde que hora había empezado a coquetear con Bella?

-No lo se, dijo ella – se quedo pensando un segundo, como decidiéndose entre decirme algo o no. - ¿oye te puedo platicar algo?

-Claro dime – todo lo que fuera de ella me interesaría siempre.

-No se, como decirlo, no vayas a pensar nada malo, es que ayer, bueno entre ayer y hoy me paso algo bien chistoso veras...

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella! – ella volteo y yo odie a quien sea que fuera, que interrumpiera a mi ángel. Y lo odie aun mas al ver que era Mike Newton.

-Oh, – le hizo una seña con su mano y me dijo – Edward ¿te platico luego?

-Si claro - pude contestar y vi como se daba la media vuelta e iba con su novio.

¡Maldita sea!, quería destruir, todo lo que se me atravesara, ella y yo teníamos un momento intimo y ese tipo lo arruino, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Ella debía salir con alguien más. Me enoje tanto conmigo mismo, pensando miles de cosas acerca de que ella y yo estaríamos juntos, y creyéndolas; ella estaba con el; el era su pareja y no yo.

Me sentí tan triste, mas aun cuando vi como ella se dejo besar por ese tipo, sentí que moriría en ese instante, ni mil mordidas de vampiros neofitos se compararían con el dolor que sentí, todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones se vieron destrozadas por ese instante.

Sentí nuevamente deseos de irme, pero de pronto recordé la noche anterior, como ella me había hablado; y fueron esas pequeñas palabras las que hicieron, que soportara tal situación.

Me quedare por ella, solo por ella, no se que pasara mas adelante; solo se que me quedare por si ella decide estar conmigo. Me quedare solo para verla diariamente, sea cual sea nuestro final, me quedare para verlo.

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**¿Qué les pareció? bueno mil gracias a todos por leer mi fic, saben k se los agradezco muchisimo... bueno por ahorita ya acabaron mis examenes y ya tengo mas tiempo libre para actualizar mas rapido, con algunas dudas de si Bella tiene o no "ver el futuro" como don, y la respuesta es: NO. todos sabemos del poder de Bella, y bueno el hecho de que sueñe a Edward de esa manera es solo por que sus almas estan tan unidas que no hay secretos entre ellos... y aparte de que a mi me parece que varias veces en los libros de la saga ella parece presentir lo k pasara... pero bueno Alice es la experta en eso.**

**tambien decirles k ahorita estoy a punto de actualizar "capacidad de amar" asi k me encantaria k lo checaran...**

**bueno sin mas por el momento, me retiro...**

**gracias de nuevo por los alertas, los historia o autor favorito (aunk se k no soy buena para esto) gracias... y por supuesto a los reviews:**

***KETSIA**

***miadharu28**

***pattycullen83**

***Ckamilafanstwilight**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

***LaHoraDelLonchecito**

***day-whitlock**

***michelwilliams15**

***maryroxy**

***Aiiram**

***Makiita**

***aleccullen**

**muchas gracias**

**saludos y besos vampiricos para cada uno...**

**totalmente hermoso - ¿un clik?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	9. Inoportuno

Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.

**Capitulo nueve: INOPORTUNO**

**BELLA POV**

Llegue a el instituto cuando faltaban solo 5 minutos para entrar, y es que con mis sueñecitos, me levante tarde. Después de la horrible pesadilla que tuve con Charlie, ya no volví a tener otra, no se que me había calmado, pero estaba feliz de ya no tener otra pesadilla.

Cuando iba entrando, mis ojos se toparon con la hermosa cara de Edward, quien también me miraba, sentí como enrojecí al instante en eso el me sonrío y yo sentí claramente que dejaba de respirar por un segundo para que después mi corazón tomara una carrera frenética. Cuando me baje del auto le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

Empecé a caminar hacia el, quería saber como estaba hoy, y no entendía exactamente el por que; el me sonreía y yo recordé mi sueño.

-Hola Edward – le salude.

-Hola Bella, buenos días – al parecer por su tono, hoy estaba muy alegre.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – llegue justo al grano por que realmente sentía una enorme necesidad de saber si estaba bien o mal.

-Muy bien, la verdad, mejor que nunca; siento lo de ayer de verdad, solo creo que fue por el cambio de clima. – no entendí por que se disculpaba, quien es culpable de que llegue a sentir algún malestar físico.

-Ahh, no te preocupes, le entregue el trabajo al maestro.

-Gracias. ¿Qué clase tienes? – estaba muy interesado, o al menos mi loca cabeza eso interpreto

-Literatura, y después Historia ¿y tú?

-Historia, y después Literatura.

-Otra cosa en común ¿verdad? – muy bien ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Ahora era yo la interesada – digo, bueno el hecho de que sean las mismas nada mas que al revés.

-Si claro – me contesto - ¿me pregunto que otra cosa tendremos en común? – lo dijo casi como un susurro pero aun así lo escuche

-No lo se, - dije y me sonroje, me volví acordar del sueño, de el besándome - ¿oye te puedo platicar algo?

-Claro dime – obviamente no le iba a decir lo del beso, pero tal vez si, de que lo soñé vampiro.

-No se, como decirlo, no vayas a pensar nada malo, es que ayer, bueno entre ayer y hoy me paso algo bien chistoso veras...

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella! – interrumpió Mike, quien alzaba su mano entre los estudiantes y me sonreía, me sentí mal por un momento, yo pensando en mi sueño, y teniendo un novio del que ni me había acordado.

-Oh, – solo pude decir, le conteste el saludo, y decidí que era mejor pasar la conversación con Edward para después – Edward ¿te platico luego?

-Si claro – fue lo único que me dijo, y me pareció ver en sus ojos un brillo de algo que no comprendí, su mirada paso de divertida a molesta en un segundo.

Mike, había sido definitivamente muy inoportuno, estaba a punto de platicarle mi sueño a Edward, y no se, me molesto un poco el hecho de dejarlo ahí, sin poder verlo y platicar con el, pero yo tenia novio y era en el, en quien tenia que ocupar mi tiempo.

-Hola Mike – lo salude, y me percate de que no con el mismo animo con que salude a Edward

-Hola – contesto y se acerco y me sorprendió con un beso – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Algo cansado, a mi hermana le dio por acordarse a las 11 de la noche que tenia que hacer una maqueta para su clase y mi madre me pidió que la ayudara. Así que nos desvelamos.

-¿en serio? Que pena, ¿a que hora te dormiste?

-A las 4 de la mañana – contesto con un bostezo

-Pobre de ti, ¿tu hermanita también estará cansada?

-Aha, bueno técnicamente de hecho mi madre se durmió a las 12, mi hermana a las 12:15 y yo a las 4.

-¿acabaste su trabajo?

-Que mas podía hacer, es mi hermana y me lo pidió con esa mirada que tiene de convencer a la gente...

-Eres muy lindo Mike, y no es que te haya convencido con ninguna mirada es que de hecho la quieres y por eso le ayudaste.

-Si, pero ahora por eso estoy muy cansado.

-Uhmm... ¿si quieres pasamos la hora de tutoría para mañana?

-Si, creo que si, Bella; lo siento.

-No te disculpes y no es problema, además sirve que hoy voy a la biblioteca a pedir material.

-Tengo a la mejor novia que hay – ahh Mike, hizo que me sintiera mas mal - ¿por cierto que hablabas con el chico nuevo?

-Edward, solo le preguntaba sobre su dolor de cabeza de ayer ¿por?

-No por nada, anda vamos a clases – me tomo de la mano y me fue a dejar a mi salón.

La clase, paso algo relajada y cuando salí, me tope con Edward y otros chicos que esperaban que saliéramos para ellos entrar a la clase.

-¡Hola! – me dijo

-¡Hola, otra vez!

-¿quieres contarme ahora tu sueño?

-¿sueño?, no te dije que era un sueño – me asusto que el supiera que era un sueño ¿Cómo lo sabia? ¿y si había entrado a mi habitación a espiarme, mientras dormía?

-Pues dijiste, que algo que te paso entre ayer y hoy, y creo que regularmente dormimos en ese periodo, ¿o tu no? – pregunto alzando una ceja, y con una mirada divertida y yo me reproche otra vez por mis absurdas teorías.

-Si claro, lo siento, si fue un sueño; pero creo que ya vas a entrar a clases

-Todavía falta poco ¿puedo acompañarte a tu clase? Y mientras me platicas – en su cara se veía que había una pequeña angustia, que desapareció en cuanto le conteste.

-Claro, vamos.

**EDWARD POV**

¿Cómo lo justifico?, se que no hago lo correcto al espiar las conversaciones de la gente, pero debo decir para defenderme, que a mi me llegan esas conversaciones a mis oidos naturalmente; aunque bueno lo que hago con Bella sea tal vez un poco diferente.

Tal vez con ella tengo que esforzar un poco mi oído, pero como explico que todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, todo eso me interesa. Incluso aunque oiga la platica que tiene con su novio, y aunque me duela en lo profundo de mi ser escucharla y oír como le dice que el es muy lindo.

Y es que ¡maldita sea!, ese tipo es amable con ella, y parece ser que es buena persona, no piensa mucho; debo decir, pero lo que le dice a Bella es cierto. Y eso me molesta tanto.

Me molesta tanto no tener un pretexto para aplastar su cabeza entre mis manos, o hacerlo desaparecer de la tierra. Pero debo de admitir que no podría ver a Bella sufrir nunca, incluso por ese tipo.

Después de que se despidió de el, la estuve observando a través de todos sus compañeros, desde todos los ángulos posibles, hasta que su maestro los dejo salir.

A mi también me dejaron salir temprano, así que decidí apurarme y tal vez me la toparía en el camino, aunque afortunadamente ella tardo en guardar sus cosas y yo pude llegar a su salón justo cuando estaba saliendo. Me alegre tanto de poder verla por mis propios ojos, que tal vez la salude con algo mas que entusiasmo.

-¡hola!

-¡hola, otra vez!

-¿quieres contarme ahora tu sueño? – lo siento, no pude aguantarme la necesidad de volverla a escuchar, y además ella había dicho que quería contarme algo, y este me pareció el momento idóneo. Su novio no nos molestaría por que el estaba entrando en este preciso momento a "matemáticas"

-¿sueño?, no te dije que era un sueño – ¡maldita sea!, ¡que idiota soy!, pues claro que en ningún momento dijo sueño, que idiota soy, yo supuse que era un sueño, por que la había escuchado mientras dormía, decir mi nombre. Pero eso no tenia que saberlo ella

-Pues dijiste, que algo que te paso entre ayer y hoy, y creo que regularmente dormimos en ese periodo, ¿o tu no? – trate de ser lo mas convincente posible, para que ella no sospechara nada, por suerte me creyó.

-Si claro, lo siento, si fue un sueño; pero creo que ya vas a entrar a clases

-Todavía falta poco ¿puedo acompañarte a tu clase? Y mientras me platicas – no podía dejarla ir tan pronto, aunque después me quede pensando en que tal vez ella no quisiera mi compañía, y ahora si entonces ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

-Claro, vamos. – si tan solo ella supiera, lo feliz que me hace, cuando me dice esas palabras.

-¿entonces? – espero que no crea que soy molesto al preguntarle

-Ahh si... veras... – su cara adquirió un lindo sonrojo – bueno, es que como que creo que soñé contigo.

-¿crees? – eso no me gusto, y si realmente ella había soñado con otra persona, y yo haciéndome ilusiones erróneas.

-Bueno, no creo... de hecho soñé contigo – ohh que alivio, ¡si ella realmente soño conmigo!

-Ahh... y ¿que soñaste?

-Jaja... bueno... realmente es algo tonto... la verdad... ahh mejor no te lo cuento...

-¿Por qué? – ¿por que no me lo quería comentar?, es que acaso le daba pena soñar conmigo, ella todavía tenia la cara sonrojada.

-Bueno... ya sabes fue un sueño... y bueno a veces mis sueños son bien raros... tal vez te molestes...

-¿molestarme? – no entendía por que me decía eso, nada con relación a ella me molestaría.

-Bueno, no te enojes conmigo ehh – enojarme con ella, jamás – bueno soñé que eras vampiro, jajaja... – yo no supe que hacer, me quede parado y ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – su cara estaba roja de vergüenza. Y yo apenas y pude reaccionar.

-Nada, nada, ¿en serio? Vampiro, jajaja... – por que soñaría algo así, tal vez su inconsciente ya le estaba avisando lo que yo era.

-Si, la verdad te digo que a veces tengo sueños bien raros.

-Uhmm. Y qué ¿te comía? – le dije, tratando de alegrar, la tensión que de repente sentimos.

-Jaja, algo así, - dijo y su cara nuevamente se torno roja. – no nada mas soñé, con que estaba en un prado, y que tu eras vampiro, y que yo te veía y que platicábamos... y ese es todo mi sueño. – lo dijo con mas velocidad que la usual, con lo que me di cuenta, que no me decía la verdad.

-Uhm... ¿solo eso?

-Si, solo eso. – me ocultaba algo, lo sabia, pero no quería molestarla con eso ahora. – bueno llegamos.

-Si, - le dije, en el umbral de su salón.- bueno, te dejo. Y tal vez no deberías de ver películas de terror antes de dormir. – sonreí y ella también me sonrío.

-Lo recordare – y mientras iba entrando al salón me dijo – te veo en Biología.

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme les aviso que para el próximo capi, algunos integrantes Cullen aparecerán ¿se imaginan cuales?**

**bueno quiero decirles k a mi tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a Edward, per creanme que el va a tener su recompensa, de eso ni se preocupen.**

**como siempre les agradesco a todos los que pasan a leer mi fanfic... bueno estoy trabajando en los nuevos capis, y por supuesto que les agradesco infinitamente los review... en serio que me hacen muy pero muy feliz. me encantaria agradecerles a cada una de la que lee mi fanfic, pero como solo se de las que dejan review... pues por eso las pongo, asi k para que pueda agradecerles a todas ya saben REVIEW!!!**

**muchisimas gracias a:**

***Daniele Von Cullen**

***miadharu28**

***MelxCullenxHale**

***maryroxy**

***pattycullen83**

***AliciaConi**

***Aiiram**

***miily**

***Maggice**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

***LuFer Gosh**

***Makiita**

**disculpen si no les respondo sus reviews pero es que a veces tengo contado el tiempo... bueno sepan k todos los review los leo.**

**gracias en serio por el apoyo...**

**saludos y besos vampiricos**

**verde como los ojos de Edward humano (yo los prefiero topacio) pero aun asi hermosos... por k no??? **

**click???**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	10. Nuevos Inquilinos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo diez: NUEVOS INQUILINOS**

**BELLA POV**

No lograba entender que me pasaba cuando estaba a lado de Edward, sentía que estaba perdida en el espacio, y que solamente el era mi conexión a la realidad.

No soy muy buena manteniendo platicas con la gente, eso ya lo se; pero con el me parecía muy natural como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre, como si lo pudiera hacer para siempre; de hecho deseaba hacerlo por eternamente.

Hace rato que me vino a dejar a mi salón, mientras yo le platicaba mi sueño solamente le iba a decir que lo soñé vampiro, solo eso; pero ¡no! Tenia que aflojárseme la lengua y le acabe diciendo que estábamos en un prado y que estuvimos platicando.

Falto muy poco para que le dijera que en mi sueño nos besamos ¿Qué pensaría el? Seguramente que ya encontró a la primera loca del pueblo. Y es que hubo un momento en el que el me pregunto que si solo eso había soñado y yo en ese instante recordé sus labios en los míos, y juro que casi me le lanzo encima.

¿Cómo es posible que actué así?, yo no soy así, pero cuando siento sus ojos sobre mi, siento tanta atracción que no se como controlarme. Me pierdo en sus ojos, me olvido de todo. Y no entiendo por que sucede si tengo menos de 24 horas de conocerlo.

Supongo que solo será la atracción del momento, si ha de ser eso nada más, no puedo imaginarme que haya algo mas profundo que atracción.

Cuando acabo mi clase salí en dirección a matemáticas mi siguiente clase, en el camino me tope con Mike, quien acababa de salir de ahí, se regreso conmigo, me fue a dejar a mi salón y se fue a su siguiente clase.

Cuando entre al salón me saludo Jessica quien llevaba esa clase conmigo, ella me saludo y cuando tome asiento, vino hacia mi lugar.

-Hola Bella

-Hola Jess ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias, oye ¿te acuerdas que ayer me preguntaste cuanto tardaríamos en Port Ángeles?

-Ahh si claro, lo siento se me olvido volverte a preguntar, bueno de hecho ya no te vi, ¿Qué paso?

-Si yo tampoco te vi, y no tengo crédito para mandarte un msj, bueno la secre me dijo que tardaremos a lo mejor 10 o 12 horas máximo.

-Uhmm – me quede pensando en que si seria bueno ir y dejar a Charlie solo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿si vas a ir no?

-Pues la verdad no lo se, veras Charlie últimamente no se siente bien, y no se si sea buena idea dejarlo solo.

-Ohh. Pues no vamos a tardar mucho, no creo que sea tan malo.

-Si, creo que estará bien, pero bueno le voy a preguntar de todas maneras y ya yo te aviso después

-Ok, te veo luego – y regreso a su lugar.

Bueno la verdad era cierto que no era mucho tiempo, pero temía dejar solo a Charlie, yo le preparaba la comida, que haría si no estaba yo ahí, bueno aunque todavía faltan algunos días para pensar eso.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Mike ya me esperaba afuera del salón, y aunque me cueste admitirlo por un segundo paso por mi cabeza desear que fuera Edward el que estuviera afuera. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos sentamos junto a nuestros amigos, Ángela y Ben, mi vista recorrió toda la cafetería pero no pude ver a Edward, lo iba a invitar a que se sentara con nosotros, ya que seguramente todavía no conocería a muchos y se por experiencia propia como se siente sentarse solo.

-Bella ¿qué piensas? – me dijo Mike mientras yo miraba sobre su hombro.

-Ahh ¿bueno es que no veo a Edward? – fue lo primero que pensé, y debí de haber pensado algo mejor, ya que Ángela, Ben y Mike se me quedaron viendo extrañados, el ultimo un poco irritado.

-¿A Edward? – dijo Ángela

-Si, lo que pasa es que es nuevo, y tal vez no conozca a nadie aun, y se que no es una muy grata experiencia sentarse solo en una mesa – cuando dije esto sus caras se recompusieron, aunque no mucho la de Mike

-Tal vez ya consiguió amigos y por eso es que no esta en la café – dijo Mike

-Cierto, yo creo que si, tal vez sea solo yo a la que le cueste hacer amigos.

-¡Hey! Nosotros que somos ehh – me dijo Ben

-Lo siento Ben, bueno tu me entiendes al principio – me sonroje.

Estuvimos bromeando mientras comíamos, y yo me alegre cuando escuche el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo, por que eso significaría que ya vería a Edward, todavía no lograba entender que era lo que sucedía, literalmente sentía una enorme necesidad de sentirlo cerca y debo admitir que era patético.

Cuando entramos a Biología estoy segura que mi cara se descompuso totalmente cuando me di cuenta que mi mesa estaba vacía. Avance ya sin ánimos para mi clase, Edward no apareció en toda la hora, y ya no lo volví a ver en las demás clases, ni entre una y otra. Después de otra hora horrible de Gimnasia; Mike y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi camioneta, y no pude evitar voltear hacia el lugar donde esta mañana aparco Edward, también el lugar estaba vacio, el volvo plateado que ocupaba ese lugar ya no estaba.

-No tienes idea cuanto sueño tengo – dijo Mike interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿en serio? No se te nota – mentí

-Mentirosa, siento que apenas me puedo sostener, no se como no me caí en clase.

-Mike, pero te caíste.

-Bueno caerme sin que me tiraras – sonrío – a eso me refiero.

-Gracioso – le dije haciendo como que me molestaba, voltee a mirarlo – lo siento otra vez.

-No hay problema, creo que ya me voy acostumbrando, jajaja – le saque la lengua.

-Oye ¿vas a ir a la biblioteca?

-Si, si voy a ir, necesito unos libros ¿por?

-No, nada mas, bueno si quieres me voy caminando a mi casa para que no te atrases.

-Como crees, te voy a dejar a tu casa y de ahí me regreso a la biblioteca.

-¿segura? – me dijo mientras bostezaba

-Jajaja, si estoy segura, vamos

El trayecto fue en silencio Mike tenia mucho sueño, cuando aparque afuera de su casa me dio un corto beso y entro a su casa.

Tome el camino a la biblioteca, cuando llegue, estacione en el lugar de estudiantes, tome mi credencial de biblioteca del maletero y baje, en ese momento el frio hizo que me estremeciera, sacudiendo mi cuerpo, pero ¡por dios! A cuanto estaríamos a -5 tal vez, estaba temblando.

Justo cuando iba entrar al hermoso aire acondicionado de la biblioteca, sentí una vista sobre mí, voltee y me sobresalte asustada al escuchar mi nombre.

-Bella – dijo una hermosa voz, ansiosa pero aliviada a la vez y que yo reconocí al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

**EDWARD POV**

Estar con Bella era fantástico, me encantaba ver como se sonrojaba, lo fácil que era leer sus expresiones, ella era tan transparente pero tan misteriosa a la vez, nunca me podría cansar de platicar con ella, de estar con ella.

Después de que la fui a dejar a su salón, sentía que algo dentro de mi faltaba, estaba incompleto sin ella a mi lado, pero tenia que resistir unas cuantas horas, la vería en Biología o tal vez en el almuerzo.

¿Podría sentarme con ella, resistiría que ella se sentara junto a su novio?; es muy difícil pero creo que por estar junto a ella, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, y de resistir una hora con su novio a lado.

La clase paso, como todas las clases rápido, cada minuto pasaba volando en la espera de reunirme con Bella, y además que no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para recordar lo que ya sabia, de las materias ya las había estudiado unas cuantas veces.

El profesor nos dejo salir temprano, y recordé a mi pesar que no había ido a dejar mi lista de asistencias a la señora Cope al finalizar las clases el día de ayer.

Decidí irla a dejar en esos minutos, cuando me dirigía hacia la dirección, pase por mi salón de Biología y el profesor estaba solo, así que ahí le pedí que me firmara mi hoja de asistencias del día anterior, el amablemente acepto; también me pregunto que tal me sentía y me deseo buena salud. Cuando llegue a la dirección nuevamente mi ánimo disminuyo.

_"mi día ya se alegro"_

_"que bueno esta"...._

Otra vez esta señora gritaba sus pensamientos, no entendía como es que ella pensara en mi de esa manera, yo podría matarla en un segundo.

-Buenos días señora Cope

-Buenos días Edward

-Disculpe pero el día de ayer no pude venir a dejarle mi hoja de asistencia

-Ahh si, no te preocupes, ¿la traes ahorita?

-Si, pero excepto de la última clase

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

-Lo que pasa es que me dio un ataque de migraña al finalizar la clase de Biología y ya no pude ir a mi clase de Ingles.

-¿Pero ya estas bien?

-Ahh si, ya me siento mejor.

-Bueno, no te preocupes te hare un permiso para la clase que faltaste. _"por ti haría cualquier cosa papito"_

-Gracias – dije tratando de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible – hasta luego.

-Que tengas un excelente día _"y si yo te lo puedo alegrar mas, dime"_

Me di media vuelta y cuando ya iba rumbo a mi siguiente clase, mi celular empezó a vibrar.

-Carlisle – dije cuando me fije que de el provenía la llamada

-Edward, hola ¿Estas ocupado?

-No, me dirigía a mi siguiente clase ¿Qué pasa? – se me hacia raro que me hablara a mi celular.

-¿Crees que podrías llegar ahorita a la casa? – me empecé a preocupar

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Esme esta bien? ¿y tú?

-Ohh si, no te preocupes estamos bien, lo que pasa es que hay unas noticias

-Dímelas

-No creo que sea buena idea decírtelas por aquí, mejor nos encontramos en la casa, nosotros vamos para allá, llegamos en 15 minutos.

-Esta bien, los veo ahí – dije tranquilo ¿Qué era lo que me diría?

Para que Carlisle, me pidiera que abandonara el instituto, debería ser algo importante, decidí que lo mejor era irme ya; solo una rápida mirada a Bella, para despedirme, con suerte podría regresar a nuestra clase de Biología.

Estaba sentada en su pupitre, la vi a través de los ojos de Jessica Stanley, platicaban sobre cuanto tardarían en una excursión a Port Ángeles; "ya veo" así que ella era quien quería saber cuanto tardaría la excursión, no sabia la razón pero lo averiguaría.

Bueno no ahora porque debía ir a ver Carlisle, pero tal vez al rato. Avance a velocidad normal hacia el aparcamiento, me subí en mi volvo, y ahora si pise el acelerador. Llegue en 15 minutos a mi casa, me tense unos kilómetros atrás por que detecte cuatro pensamientos y olores diferentes provenientes de mi casa, 2 eran de Carlisle y Esme, pero había otros 2 que desconocía.

Apenas llegue, Esme se acerco a mi y me sonrío con lo que supuse entonces que no había peligro. Pero bloqueaba muy hábilmente sus pensamientos, al igual que Carlisle.

-Hola, madre ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada Edward, tranquilo – me contesto

-Carlisle por favor me podrías explicar el por que de la llamada, y lo siento – dije mirando a los 2 vampiros que estaban a su lado – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Creo que deberíamos entrar a la casa, para platicar tranquilamente – dijo Carlisle

-Ok – dijo la chica que estaba a su lado, pasamos y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Bueno Edward ellos son Emmett y Rosalie – dijo mi padre – son vegetarianos como nosotros – bueno eso era fácil saberlo, con solo verles las pupilas doradas y por esa razón no estaba preocupado por mi hermosa Bella.

-Mucho gusto Emmett, Rosalie – le dije avanzando hacia ellos, para estrechar su mano.

-Mucho gusto Edward – dijo Emmett sonriente, era más alto que yo y mucho más musculoso, pero tenía cierta apariencia de niño todavía.

-Igualmente Edward – dijo Rosalie ella era rubia totalmente, con un cuerpo pronunciado y una belleza muy superior a muchos vampiros "aunque no es tan linda como mi Bella" pensé.

_"uff, qué suerte, pensé que sería mas grande" _– pensó Emmett

_"creo que podremos adaptarnos muy bien, con esta familia_ – pensó Rosalie

-¿adaptarse? – le dije.

_"¿que como supo eso?" _

_"¿de que habla?", creo que el chico esta loco" _pensó Emmett.

-Puedo leer los pensamientos de quienes están a mi alrededor – le conteste a la rubia.

_"sabia que algunos vampiros tenían habilidades extra, pero no había llegado a conocer a ninguno"_

_"¿y ahora de que hablan?, ¿leer pensamientos?, ¿acaso el puede, saber lo que pienso?"_

-Si, la verdad los escucho perfectamente Emmett.

-Brujo – dijo sorprendido Emmett y Esme comenzó a reír.

-No Emmett, lo que pasa es que mi hijo Edward, puede leer los pensamientos a su alrededor, no es brujería ni nada, solo un vampiro muy especial – dijo mi madre cariñosamente.

-Ahh, jajaja, por un momento me espantaste Edward, jajaja – me dio un codazo amistoso.

-No tienes por que espantarte, pero aun no me han contestado ¿Cómo que adaptarse bien con esta familia?

-Edward, ellos vivirán con nosotros.

-¿en serio? – me alegraba, Emmett me cayo muy bien, y Rosalie también se veía agradable.

-Somos vegetarianos, hemos estado buscándolos – me dijo Rosalie

-¿buscándonos?

-Nos topamos con un clan de hermosas mujeres, en Denalí y ellas nos platicaron de ustedes – dijo Emmet, y Rosalie le dio una mirada asesina – obvio no tan hermosas como tu, cariño.

-Jaja, Gracias amor, no tenias que decirlo

-Ahh, Tanya, Irina y Kate ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien, les mandan sus saludos. – contesto mas tranquila Rosalie

-Gracias – le dijo mi padre y volteo a mirarme – nos topamos con Emmett y Rosalie cuando íbamos llegando a Seattle

-Nos contaron su historia, e inmediatamente los invite a vivir con nosotros – dijo mi madre – ¿no te molesta Edward?

-A mi, claro que no, esta muy bien, es bueno encontrar vampiros como nosotros, y además la casa es muy grande y ellos alcanzan perfectamente, creo que aun sobra espacio para 2 o 3 vampiros mas.

-Entonces, ¿qué dicen chicos? ¿se quedan con nosotros?

-Si a mi me encantaría – respondió rápidamente Emmett – ¿te parece bien mi amor?

-Seria un placer – contesto ella - gracias Carlisle, Esme, Edward.

Todas nuestras vidas estaban sufriendo cambios, la mía últimamente los estaba teniendo con mucha rapidez, cambios buenos; sobre todo aquellos en cuyo rostro hay un par de hermosos ojos marrones.

*************FIN DEL CAPITULO************

**¿Les gusto? Bueno, los compenso xk no había actualizado, créanme k tenia el capi, pero no el tiempo para publicarlo. El siguiente capi ya lo tengo casi listo también así k no tardare en publicarlo, no se preocupen jajaja y lo mas importante no me maten...**

**Bueno ya conocieron a los nuevos Cullen ¿se imaginaban k eran ellos? o ¿esperaban alguien distinto? **

**Para la llegada de Alice y Jasper todavía falta un pokito pero ya se exactamente en k punto aparecerán...**

**Como siempre agradecerles enormemente los review k me dejan, no se imaginan lo feliz k me hacen, todos los alerta, los k me ponen como historia o autor favorito se los agradezco de verdad.**

**PD. para los lectores de "capacidad de amar"... les ruego k me esperen un dia mas (lo k pasa es k olvide el archivo) jaja... pero mañana a mas tardar lo publico.**

**Bueno sin más por el momento me despido, muchas gracias a:**

***Aiiram**

***miadharu28**

***maryroxy**

***Inmans**

***Btvs22**

***miily**

***pattycullen83**

***LuFer Gosh**

***Makiita**

***anizz98**

***Yami Pattinson**

***nubezhita**

**Saludos y besos vampiricos.**

**¿ME REGALARIAN UN REVIEW?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	11. Biblioteca

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo once: BIBLIOTECA**

**EDWARD POV**

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la llamada de Carlisle era para decirme que nuestra pequeña familia iba aumentar. Y aun si me lo hubiera dicho no me hubiera imaginado a Emmett y a Rosalie como mis dos nuevos hermanos.

Ellos eran tan distintos el uno del otro, podía ver que se amaban, eso era obvio, pero la manera de comportarse de el lo hacia ver como un niño pequeño, haciendo travesuras y la de ella como la persona mas responsable del mundo, alguien que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra, pero cuando se volteaba a verlo, le sonreía y hacia parecer que solamente a el podría perdonarle todas sus travesuras; y ademas que en sus cabezas no había nada mas que la imagen del otro.

Les enseñamos la casa, bueno de hecho Esme se las enseño, y se la enseño mas a Rosalie, que miraba maravillada las remodelaciones que Esme estaba haciendo. Me alegre, por fin Esme había encontrado su pareja de compras.

Ellos se quedarían en una habitación del segundo piso, Carlisle y Esme estaban en el primer piso, y yo en el tercero.

-Bueno chicos estará será su habitación, espero les guste; se que no esta muy remodelada, pero tengo pensado unos cambios que le vendrán muy bien, me encantaría tirar esta pared y poner un espejo gigante ¿Qué les parece?

-Se vería increíble, muchas gracias Esme – dijo Rosalie – ¿me acompañarías a comprar muebles? es que a Emmett no le gusta ir conmigo

-Pero por supuesto que si querida

-Bueno, ahora que estarán establecidos, creo que tendremos que conseguir identificaciones falsas para ustedes.

-Gracias pero no hace falta Carlisle, tenemos nuestros papeles, solo será cuestión de cambiar la dirección – contesto Emmett

-¿en serio? Pero desde cuando los tienen, será bueno que actualizaran

-Bueno eso seria bueno, con las identificaciones que tenemos Rosalie y yo ya tenemos 25, creo que si sería lo mejor.

-Empezare hacer llamadas – dijo Carlisle

-Y yo hablare para que manden nuestras cosas – le dijo Rosalie a Emmett

-¿manden sus cosas?

-Si, de nuestra casa de Vancouver – me dijo Emmett

-No te ofendas... pero bueno ¿Cómo consiguen dinero? – pregunte y ellos se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reír

-Jajaja, no es ofensa, para nada – dijo Rosalie – bueno somos "modelos"

-¿modelos?

-Aha, bueno obviamente no de pasarelas ni nada, somos modelos de manos, de labios, de distintas partes del cuerpo en donde no se note mucho nuestra cara

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo funciona eso? – nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que un vampiro podría ganar dinero de ese modo.

-Bueno veras, tenemos contratos con compañías, pedimos discreción sobre todo, pocas veces nos han visto, pero nosotros les mandamos las fotos, y ellos depositan a una cuenta, y así funciona, tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir eternamente jajaja.

-Has visto aquellos comerciales de labiales de L´oreal **(1)** – me pregunto Rosalie – bueno son mis labios.

-¿En serio querida? Entonces quiero tu autógrafo, por que tengo toda la colección de labiales por esos labios

-Gracias Esme

-Es una buena forma de ganar dinero – dijo Carlisle – no se si les parezca, pero creo que deberían entrar al instituto con Edward.

-Como verán tratamos de pasar desapercibidos y por mi apariencia debo ir al instituto

-Rosalie ¿escuchaste eso?, regresar al instituto, vamos, yo quiero volver a ir – le dijo Emmett, con una cara de ilusión, mientras yo pensaba que unos años en el instituto y no querría volverlo a ver nunca.

-Creo que será buena idea, no hemos ido desde hace muchos años.

-¿crees que aparentan ser de tu edad? – me dijo Carlisle

-No lo creo, parecen un poco más grandes, pero tal vez deberían ir en último año.

-Si me parece perfecto – dijo Rosalie – el que no hayamos ido últimamente, no significa que quiera ir demasiado tiempo. Además me gustaría entrar otra vez a la universidad.

-¿Qué carrera tienes? – le pregunte.

-Rosalie, es "Abogada", yo soy "Arquitecto" – dijo Emmett. - ¿y ustedes?

-Bueno Carlisle es "Cirujano", Edward tiene 2 licenciaturas en Medicina pero no ejerce por su apariencia, y yo soy "Diseñadora de interiores" – dijo Esme

-¿Desde cuando crees que sea bueno que comencemos a ir al instituto? – dijo Rosalie

-Pues, hoy hablare con un amigo para sus identificaciones, y mañana iré hablar con el director para que empiecen tal vez la semana próxima ¿les parece?

-Por mi esta bien, la verdad espero que nos llevemos muy bien, no nos gustaba a Emmett y a mi estar solos, así que cuando nos enteramos que había mas como nosotros, decidimos buscarlos.

-Pues a mi me parece perfecto por que aunque Carlisle sea mi esposo y Edward sea como mi hijo, siempre quise tener una gran familia. ¿bueno no les molesta que les llame hijos, verdad? – dijo Esme un poco asustada _"creo que fui demasiado rápido"_

_"una madre" "hace tiempo que no recordaba ese sentimiento"_

_"una madre y una amiga, que bien"_

Pensaron Emmett y Rosalie respectivamente, yo solo podía sonreír

-O claro que no – respondieron al mismo tiempo – serás como nuestra madre

-Y tú como mi hermano ¿si no te importa? – me dijo Emmett

-Ya te considero mi hermano – le respondí

-Oigan chicos ¿les puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Carlisle y su pensamiento me recordó a mi Bella.

-Si, que pasa – dijo Rosalie

-Ustedes son pareja ¿no?, ¿su imprimación?

-Ahh, si Emmett es mi imprimación, no me he separado de el desde que lo vi, por primera vez – contesto Rosalie y vio a Emmett con un profundo amor, vi su historia a través de sus pensamientos, pero se me hizo grosería, así que aparte mi cabeza de ahí.

-¿Y ustedes son pareja? – Dijo Emmett

-Si, llevamos casi 100 años juntos – dijo orgullosa Esme

-¿y tu Edward, tienes pareja? – me pregunto Rosalie

-Pareja no, imprimación si, por cierto necesito ir a verla

-¿entonces es humana? – dijo Rosalie

-Si, lo es, es mi compañera del instituto

-Entonces la quiero conocer – dijo Emmett

-Pronto, bueno ahora me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, espero que se adapten muy rápido, nos vemos luego. Hasta luego Esme, Carlisle.

-Cuídate Edward – me dijo Esme _"y cuida a Bella" "la quiero conocer pronto"_

-Pasar desapercibido, recuérdalo – me dijo Carlisle _"y Edward por favor no te desesperes, ella vendrá a ti, tarde o temprano"_

Salí corriendo de ahí, en dirección al instituto; necesitaba verla, era increíble que se hubiera convertido en mi mundo, y yo en su luna que fácilmente giraba a su alrededor.

Cuando llegue, me di cuenta que ya habían terminado las clases, me oculte en un árbol, pero no la pude oír, ni ningún pensamiento referente a ella.

Fui a su casa, y no había nadie ahí; empecé a sentirme ansioso ¿Dónde estaba?, no tenia mucho que había salido de clases, "ok piensa Edward, ella dijo que iría a la biblioteca" "¡cierto, ella dijo biblioteca!"

Fui lo mas veloz que pude, cuando llegue, ella estaba aparcando su camioneta, busco algo en su maletero y bajo; se estremeció cuando el frio clima la ataco, yo no sentía la temperatura, pero fácilmente estaríamos a -4 grados.

De pronto me acuso una pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría si a ella le molesta mi temperatura? La he abrazado, pero solo en su cama, y con sus mantas de por medio; tal vez mi temperatura la asustaría, serie eso posible ¿ella se alejaría de mi?

No podía dejar de observarla, y cuando justamente iba a entrar a la biblioteca, volteo y vio completamente en mi dirección, (estaba oculto detrás de unos arbustos) no me quedo mas remedio que salir de ahí.

-Bella – le dije por fin, escuchar su nombre por fin, y verla a unos metros de mi sana y salva era un alivio enorme para mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me dijo, y me di cuenta que ella no me había visto hasta ese momento.

-Hola, ahh vengo a buscar un libro – dije la primera excusa que pude pensar

-Lo siento, es obvio, es solo que me asustaste – ella me tenia miedo

-Lo siento en verdad, no quería hacerlo, es solo que no me di cuenta... – comencé a decirle

-¡hey! No te disculpes, no hay problema, la verdad es que yo vengo muy distraída – era muy linda

-¿en serio?

-Si, claro ahh que te parece si entramos, ¡¡¡me estoy congelando!!! – dijo y se estremeció

-Claro – la alcancé – adelante por favor – le abrí la puerta y ella sonrío y entro.

-Gracias – dijo algo sonrojada, era la persona mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida

La biblioteca, era un salón grande ocupado por secciones llenas de libros, había ventanas pequeñas altas por donde se filtraba la poca luz del exterior había también mesas largas con algunas lámparas que daban la luz necesaria, era un lugar pacifico; el olor de libros siempre me había gustado y estar allí con una persona importante para mi hacia que fuera aun mejor. Cerca de la entrada había un escritorio que estaba ocupado por una señora de aspecto serio con gafas, que alzo la vista para mirarnos en cuanto cruzamos el umbral, no había muchas personas ahí.

El cuerpo de Bella se relajo de inmediato, gracias a la calefacción que había, comenzó acercarse a la señora, quien le sonrío y la saludo.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué te trae hoy por aquí?

-Buenas tardes señora Wilson, vine por algunas cartillas de Biología – la bibliotecaria volteo a mirarme y Bella se dio cuenta – oh, disculpe el es mi amigo Edward, Edward ella es la señora Wilson

-Mucho gusto – dije mientras sentía a mi corazón crecer un poco mas por como Bella me había presentado, me hubiera encantado ser algo mas, pero amigo era también una palabra tan compleja que me emocionaba de sobremanera.

-Mucho gusto Edward, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo? – dijo mientras se preguntaba ¿si me gustaba la lectura?

-Si, mi padre es el doctor Cullen del hospital – le dije

-Bueno Edward creo que necesitas tu credencial de biblioteca para entrar, pero como eres amigo de Bella creo que por hoy lo permitiré.

-Gracias señora Wilson – dijo Bella – será solo un rato y no haremos mucho ruido

-Gracias – dije y le sonreí – y recordare traer mis cosas la próxima vez para que me tramite mi credencial. Bella le entrego su credencial

-Muy bien chicos pasen... ahh y ¿Bella? – Bella se volteo a verla – recuerda a las 9 cerramos.

-Jaja, no se preocupe lo recordare – mientras avanzaba por entre las mesas y yo la seguía.

-¿lo recordaras? – le pregunte, ya había visto la historia en la cabeza de la bibliotecaria, pero quería que ella me lo dijera.

-Ah, lo que pasa – empezó a decir con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla, y me mostraba el asiento de lado para que lo ocupara, no quise distraerme de la historia, pero el sentarme a su lado y sentir su aroma llegar a mi nariz era maravilloso, me senté – es que la primera vez que vine, me absorbió tanto el libro que leía que me olvide completamente del tiempo, y la señora Wilson no se dio cuenta que seguía aquí cuando apago las luces y cerro, yo me asuste mucho obviamente, pero ella ya no me llego a escuchar cuando le grite, a si que asustada y todo llame a Charlie que afortunadamente llevaba su celular y fue a buscar a la señora Wilson para que viniera abrir. Ella se sintió muy mal por haberme dejado aquí, mientras yo estaba muy avergonzada por que al día siguiente todos me conocían como "la chica olvidada"; ahora la señora Wilson registra cada rincón antes de salir. A partir de ese incidente ella y yo nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, y como vez tiene sus ventajas, jajaja

-Las tiene – le dije, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto, mi pobre Bella, la habían olvidado, yo nunca la olvidaría, como olvidarla si todos mis pensamientos los ocupaba ella.

-Son cosas que tienden a pasarme normalmente – me dijo, poniéndose roja – uff si te enterarás de cada cosa que me pasa

-Cuéntamelas – le suplique

-Son demasiado vergonzosas Edward, y además ¿como me aseguro que no las vas a llegar a publicar en internet? – me dijo bromeando, mientras alzaba una ceja; pero dándome a entender que era muy poco el tiempo que nos conocíamos para tener ese grado de confianza en mi. Lo acepte, por ahora.

-No lo hare, confía en mi – la mire seriamente y ella se sonrojo en un instante, como me encantaría saber que es lo que pensaba.

-Confió en ti – dijo con unos ojos apasionados, luego movió la cabeza y se sonrojo aun mas – pero ya te conté una historia vergonzosa, creo que es suficiente por hoy – agrego divertida

No se que paso por mi cabeza, o de donde saque la valentía, o tal vez se debía a que ya no podía esperar mas, ella era tan atrayente, se que no podría alejarme de ella, así que lo iba hacer, ¿Por qué resistirme? Si ella era para mi, ¿Por qué retrasar mas el momento?

-¿lo harás? – pregunte acercándome decididamente a sus labios, su perfecta forma, viendo los suaves pliegues que tenían, su color carmín y el brillo que irradiaban.

-Te lo prometo – asintió mirándome a los ojos, y acercándose a mí un poco más.

Nuestras bocas estaban a centímetros de encontrarse, yo sentía su aliento envolver mi nariz, su olor que empezaba a ocasionar reacciones en mi, tan distintas a la de la ponzoña en mi boca, ese beso sería el comienzo de todo, ya me estaba imaginando sus labios sobre los míos, podía ya saborear el dulce néctar de su boca.

Ella comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, y yo también aunque no lo necesitara; debía de grabar este beso en mi memoria, seria nuestro primer beso, sería mi primer beso, cuanto me alegraba que fuera a ella quien besara.

Ella había empezado a cerrar sus ojos... solo otros 5 centímetros, solo debía acortar esa pequeña distancia... solo eso... ella ya había cerrado completamente sus ojos, también yo los comencé a cerrar, tome aire una vez mas...

Y de pronto una silla cayo al suelo seguido por unos "ssshhh" rompiendo la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos, ella se alejo de mi rápidamente y yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos ante tal frustración. Quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-Bueno... ahhg... voy... a traer el libro que necesito – me dijo y se levanto inmediatamente de la silla.

-Aha – fue lo único que pude contestar, aun con mis ojos cerrados

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

* * *

**(1) L`oreal: Grupo internacional especializado en los cosmeticos y productos de belleza.**

* * *

**¿Les gusto?, jaja ya se que soy muy malvada por haberlas dejado con la tentación, créanme yo misma me quede con la tentación, pero bueno vieron el acercamiento que hubo entre ellos, no creo que falte mucho tiempo para su primer beso.**

**No soy muy buena para explicar a detalle, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, así k si no les gusto la explicación del casi-beso háganmelo saber, y si tienen un consejo para próximos capis por fa díganmelo.**

**Y k tal les gusto el trabajo de Rosalie y Emmett?, lo se, lo se tampoco se me ocurría una idea mejor sobre a que se dedicaran, y para los que se preguntan sobre la forma en que se conocieron estos chicos, se las diré en otro capitulo, créanme es muy romántica.**

**ahh y una disculpa nuevamente para los lectores de "capacidade de amar" pero k kreen... se borraron los archivos de mi memoria y no guarde en otro lugar el capi... asi k lo estoy reescribiendo... porfa si alguien sabe como recuperarlos, esk uno de mis amigos dice k estan ocultos pork se muestran en unas computadoras pero no en la mia y no se k hacer. bueno gracias por comprenderme.. en cuanto lo tenga lo subire creanme**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

***alec cullen**

***btvs22**

***miile**

***MoOnZiiTa**

***Aiiram**

***LuFer Gosh**

***miadharu28**

***Makiita**

***maryroxy**

***undostresquehoraes**

***Strangeeers  
**

**Bueno y sin mas solo decirles ¡¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!! Espero y se la hayan pasado muy bien, si tienen novio k las haya apapachado como se merecen y si no tienen como yo, pues que se hayan divertido mucho a lado de sus amigas y amigos como yo me divertí.**

**_Gracias chicas por la diversión del 14, espero volver a salir pronto otra vez; solo que esta vez sin "Vodka" por favor jajaja, no tan fuerte que aun me duele la cabeza jajaja._**

**Saludos **

**Besos vampíricos para cada uno del k lee mi fanfic.**

**(((MUY BIEN, HAGAN DE CUENTA K ESTO ESTA CENTRADO. FANFICTION NO KIERE GUARDAR MIS CAMBIOS)))**

**ENSERIO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... YA REBASAMOS LOS 100!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**K LES PARECE SI VAMOS POR LOS 200**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	12. ¿Sera el destino?

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**Capitulo doce: ¿SERA EL DESTINO?**

**BELLA POV**

¿Que demonios había sido eso?, ¿de donde me salió ese impulso, de casi besar a Edward? ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso?

Aun sentía su frio aliento sobre mis labios, yo quería besarlo; se que lo hubiera hecho si la silla no me hubiera sacado de mi trance, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Apenas y lo conocía, claro que notaba que Edward no era como los demás chicos, el era especial estaba segura de ello, parecía tan distinto a todos los demás no lo se, tal vez mas maduro.

La forma en la que me habla, en que me mira, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente; y la manera en que hace unos momentos paso por mi cuerpo una descarga de adrenalina que llevaba tanta pasión, dirigida a ese beso que esperaba realmente ansiosa; ni siquiera puedo describir el conjunto de sensaciones que tuve cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y la alegría de que el también me fuera a besar; pero que significaba eso; entonces ¿yo le gustaba a el?

Y si eso era cierto entonces ¿qué era lo que yo sentía?, por mi parte tenia tantas ganas de regresar al asiento donde me encontraba apenas hace unos momentos y besarlo, abrazarlo y no dejar de hacerlo; el se veía realmente frustrado por que no nos besamos.

Pero es que no podía hacerlo ¿y Mike?, que pasaba con el; era mi novio y se supone que lo quería, o al menos eso es lo que creo; pero aun con el, ni siquiera en las mejores ocasiones había sentido la atracción que sentí hace unos segundos teniendo a Edward a unos centímetros de mi, y a punto de besarnos.

No, con Edward era otra cosa; estaba segura, comenzaba a sentir y crecer dentro de mí, una necesidad de estar a su lado, a sentir una ansiedad que no podía explicar realmente.

Tranquilízate Bella, me dije a mi misma, vamos respira; muy bien ahora ¿Cómo debía actuar? Era obvio lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, ambos lo sabíamos; pero el problema es como preguntarle a Edward que era lo que sentía, el debía saber que yo tenia novio; y yo no sabia prácticamente nada de su vida, aunque sintiera que conocía lo mas profundo de su ser, la verdad es que no; no sabia de su infancia, su adolescencia, sus gustos, sus defectos, su personalidad; no sabia nada.

Debía hablar con el, decirle lo de Mike, decirle que me disculpara en verdad por actuar de esa manera, que estaba equivocada ¿pero estaba equivocada realmente? Ahgg, no puede creer el grado de frustración que siento.

Pero entonces que iba hacer con Mike, era seguro que no podía seguir con el, no cuando mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. ¡Basta!, estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, y no debía ser así, debía hablar con Edward, no había otra solución.

******

No tengo idea cuando tiempo pase, sosteniendo el mismo libro en mis manos, para después regresar en donde se encontraba Edward que estaba hojeando un libro, aunque parecía que la mirada la tenia en alguna otra parte, con todo el valor del mundo, y tratando de que la vergüenza no me fuera muy evidente, ja como si eso fuera posible, me acerque a el.

- ¿Qué es lo que lees?

- Ah, hola, uhm, uhm – cerro el libro y vio la portada – es un libro histórico de Forks; creo que debo saber la historia de donde voy a vivir – me dijo y esbozo una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me paralizara

- Ok – fue lo único que pude decir – creo que yo también debería leerlo

- ¿tú no eres de aquí?

- Como te dije, me mude hace 7 meses, vivía en Phoenix, pero naci aquí y me fui con mi madre al año de nacer.

- Oh, ¿y tu madre?

- Ella se caso con Phil, y ahorita viven en Jacksonville, mi madre me ha pedido que regrese a vivir con ella, pero dejaría a Charlie solo y eso no me gustaría para nada.

- Ohh, ¿tu padre esta bien? – me estremecí cuando dijo eso, y el lo noto – disculpa por preguntar, no me tienes que contestar

- No hay problema, mmm mi padre no esta muy bien, el ha sufrido ataques de migraña y aunque me niegue que no son frecuentes, yo se que si.

- ¿ha ido al doctor?

- Si, estamos esperando los resultados, se los dan esta semana.

- Ok

- ¿y que me dices de ti? ¿de donde eres?

- Ahh, pues yo soy originario de Chicago, mis padres se llaman Elizabeth y Edward Masen y...

- Espera – lo interrumpí, no tu padre se llama Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen

- Ahh, bueno si, pero el es mi padre adoptivo, mis padres murieron

- Ohh, disculpa cuanto lo siento – muy bien, muy inteligente de tu parte Bella

- No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo, no los recuerdo muy bien, Carlisle es prácticamente como mi padre y Esme como mi madre. Bueno así los considero

- Esme, que bonito nombre – dije de repente, sin poderlo evitar. – y ¿tienes hermanos?

- Hermanos, hermanos... no, pero tengo a Rosalie y a Emmet que es casi como si lo fueran.

- Ahh ellos son los hijos de Carlisle – dije totalmente confundida

- No precisamente, ahh ella es sobrina de Esme, sus padres viven en Europa y ella vino a estudiar aquí, Emmett es... adoptado al igual que yo, Esme dice que se enamoro de nuestra cara en cuanto nos vio en el orfanato, somos una familia algo rara ¿verdad?

- Claro que no – mentí rápidamente - pero y ellos ¿Dónde están?, no los he visto; son mayores que tu?

- De hecho si, por un año; ellos ingresaran a la escuela mañana, tuvieron un problema con su transferencia de escuela, pero ya se arreglo.

- Ohh. Me gustaría conocerlos – dije y me sonroje al instante

- A ellos también les gustara conocerte, y también a Esme – agrego en un susurro.

- Disculpa, te estoy entreteniendo de tu lectura – dije dejando pasar un tema que no olvidaría

- No te preocupes, siento que yo soy el que te interrumpe

- Ahh no, no te preocupes, creo que sacare unas fotocopias – dije cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era – de todas maneras las iba a sacar y leer en mi casa - mentí

- ¿en serio? – acaso fue tristeza eso que note de su voz? pero solo duro un segundo por que recompuso su cara con una expresión de alegría, ahora fui yo la que se entristeció, tal vez no quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo

- Si, pero te acompañare otro ratito – ahora no se libraría de mi, ¡pues quien se cree este!

- Gracias – dijo sinceramente – me permites un momento, necesito ir a los sanitarios

- Claro, ahh están por ahí – le señale mientras el se levantaba

- Gracias – dijo y se encamino a los baños.

- Claro que me iba a ir, pero quería quedarme otro rato a acompañarlo sin que el se sintiera culpable por que yo no leyera o hiciera otra cosa que no fuera observarlo. Claro que el tampoco podría leer muy bien, pero por eso solo me quedaría otro rato, aunque por dentro no quisiera separarme de el.

Hojee unas paginas y encontré lo que quería para las tutorías de Mike; aunque ¿aun se las daría? Aunque hubiera terminado con el, tal vez lo mejor sería no sacarlas. Pero eso como se lo explico a Edward, no, creo que si debería sacarlas no me haría daño tenerlas para mí, si algo se ofrece. Vaya que me encontraba en una encrucijada; mientras pensaba en mi complicada vida, Edward regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estuvimos otro rato, platicando sobre mi llegada a Forks, mientras leíamos un poco de la historia de Forks, ¡vaya que sabia poco del lugar en que vivía!. Nos detuvimos unos minutos en una hoja que mostraba una imagen de un prado muy hermoso, lleno de flores.

- ¡vaya! Esta realmente hermoso – le dije a Edward – ¿dónde se encuentra?

- Uhm, no lo dice – contesto Edward buscando en el texto

- Que pena, me encantaría visitarlo

- Si a mi también – dijo Edward, ahora viendo la fotografía detenidamente

Levantamos la vista de la imagen al mismo tiempo, y otra vez nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, sospechando lo que se avecinaba a continuación.

Oh no, sus ojos, estaba adquiriendo la misma mirada que tomaron cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos; era una mirada casi ardiente. Mi mente nuevamente estaba dejando de funcionar y tuve que concentrarme más de la cuenta para poder desviar la mirada. No podía besarlo, no cuando mi novio era alguien más. Regrese la vista a la fotografía y cerré los ojos.

- Bueno, creo que tengo que irme – le dije con un temblor en mi voz

- Uhm... si esta bien, disculpa – me dijo y yo voltee a verlo

- No tienes de que disculparte – sabiendo por que lo hacia - ¿te vas a quedar otro rato?

- Si, tan solo un rato mas – sentí desilusión, esperaba que el se fuera conmigo

- Ok, - le dije, levantándome de la silla – entonces, te veo mañana Edward

- Espera – me dijo y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente – te acompaño a tu camioneta

- Descuida – dije con un corazón que regreso a su estado normal – puedes quedarte aquí.

- Aprovecho para sacar mi celular de mi carro, necesito hablarle a Carlisle y decirle que voy a llegar algo tarde.

- Ah bueno, entonces vamos – se levanto y nos dirigimos a la entrada

- ¿ya te vas Bella? – me pregunto la señora Wilson

- Si, señora Wilson – le dije mientras ella me extendía mi credencial

- ¿tu también Edward?

- No, solo voy a traer algo a mi carro – dijo Edward – ¿puedo volver a entrar?

- Oh, claro que si. Bueno hasta luego Bella

- Hasta luego señora Wilson – dije para salir de ahí con Edward siguiendo mis pasos.

Cuando salí, me estremecí; hacia mucho frio y me abrace a mi misma, voltee a ver a Edward y el tenia fruncido el seño, pero no daba señal de que el frio le molestara. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi camioneta, cuando nos íbamos acercando vi aparcado su volvo a 3 coches de distancia del mío.

- Bueno entonces, ahora si, nos vemos mañana – le dije volteándolo a ver.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana Bella – me dijo avanzando hacia mi, y plantándome un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje al instante. Se separo de mí y tenia una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

- Ok – solo eso pude decir aun sonrojada, y con la mejilla ardiendo, me subí a mi camioneta y metía la llave para encender la camioneta, voltee a verlo y el aun me estaba sonriendo.

Siguió sonriendo aun cuando le di vuelta a la llave y de mi camioneta solo salió un "clack"; ¿Qué diablos? alcance a susurrar, puse mi atención a la llave, tratando de encender mi camioneta sin que nada pasara; lo intente nuevamente y nada.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Edward a través del cristal, con la mirada preocupada

- No quiere encender – le anuncie, bajando el cristal.

- Trata otra vez – me dijo serio, y lo hice pero nuevamente mi camioneta quedo en silencio.

- No se lo que le pasa, hace rato anduvo bien.

- Haber abre enfrente – me dijo – para que vea el motor

- Ok – le dije y abrí la parte de enfrente y después salí - ¿sabes de mecánica?

- La verdad no mucho, a mi carro nunca le ha sucedido algo así – me dijo sonriendo.

- Pues que suerte la tuya – le dije _"estúpido propietario de un flamante volvo" _pensé para mi.

- Lo siento Bella, no le veo que pueda tener mal

- Ay! – dije, mientras me encogía de hombros – tendré que llamar a Charlie para que pase por mi y soportar su discurso sobre "te lo dije" recordándome cuando me enterque sobre comprar esta camioneta. – dije molesta.

- ¿si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa? – me dijo de pronto con una mirada esperanzada, a la cual no me pude resistir

- No es mucha molestia?, digo, tu te ibas a quedar otro rato

- No hay problema, puedo venir mañana; no es muy importante

- Ahh, no lo se Edward, creo que te fastidie la tarde

- Claro que no, te llevo a tu casa ahorita y mañana o al rato le hablas a una grúa para que pase por tu camioneta

- Muchas gracias Edward, en verdad celebro que hayamos coincidido aquí.

- Vamos entonces

- Espera, deja avisarle a la señora Wilson que me vas a ir a dejar, para que no se espante cuando salga y vea mi camioneta afuera

- Ok, te espero

¡Vaya suerte la mía! Y podría tomarse como sarcasmo o como alegría por que de hecho quería estar con Edward más tiempo, pero no a costa de mi hermosa camioneta.

- Bella ¿Qué paso?, pensé que ya te habías ido

- No, mi camioneta se negó avanzar jaja – le conteste a la señora Wilson

- Oh, ¿necesitas el teléfono para hablarle a tu papá?

- No, no es necesario, mi amigo Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa, solo entre para avisarle que me voy a ir con el, y que no piense que me olvido nuevamente cuando salga y vea mi camioneta afuera

- Ok, esta bien – dijo, mientras sonreía – la vez pasada no conocía tu camioneta por eso te deje aquí, lo siento

- Jaja, no se preocupe, bueno entonces nos vemos luego.

- Adiós Bella

Cuando salí Edward todavía me esperaba recargado en mi camioneta, y por dios que parecía una hermosa estatua viviente parado ahí.

- Gracias nuevamente, deja saco algunas cosas y nos vamos

- Esta bien

Saque mi mochila y mi celular de la guantera y cerré mi camioneta. Ojala y no fuera gran cosa lo que tenia, quería a mi camioneta y no me gustaría cambiarla, además de que no tenia mucho dinero en ese momento para comprar otra carro.

- Listo, ahora si – le dije a Edward, mientras miraba a mi camioneta tristemente

- No te preocupes, no creo que sea algo muy serio

Avanzamos hacia su carro y cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta del copiloto, cuando entre me llego un olor delicioso, olía como a Edward pero era mas intenso, olía realmente delicioso. El se dio la vuelta para entrar del otro lado, caminaba de una manera que no era posible, nuevamente parecía un modelo y no un chico de 17 años.

Cuando se subió se sacudió su cabello que llevaba un poco de agua, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que había comenzado a chispear.

- Lo siento – dijo cuando empezó a tocar "claro de luna" en su estéreo – quieres que ponga otra cosa.

- No, no, claro de luna me gusta mucho, déjala

- Esta bien – me dijo sonriente - ¿y entonces?, tu me dices

- ¿Qué te digo? – pregunte perdiéndome en un mechón de cabello húmedo que colgaba en su frente

- Donde vives – me dijo, sonriendo

- Ah, si claro – le conteste mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente

En eso empezó a tocar una canción que reconocí inmediatamente como el tema mas reciente de Muse "Uprising"

- Lo siento – dijo alzando su dedo, y sacando su celular del pantalón, ¿Qué no lo había dejado aquí?, ¿y por eso venia a sacarlo? No lo iba a dejar pasar

"_hola papá" dijo, "¿ya esta todo arreglado?", "a que bien", "si no te preocupes, al rato llego", "¿están ahí?", "ok", "sale nos vemos" y corto._

- Mi papá – me dijo

- Ah, y entonces ¿no habías dejado aquí tu celular? – le dije mientras levantaba una ceja y el cambiaba de cara a una sorprendida.

- Que tonto, siempre lo tuve conmigo – puso una cara de inocencia que me hizo olvidarme totalmente del asunto – vámonos.

Casi no hablamos durante el recorrido, solamente cuando le indicaba por donde ir y cuando me preguntaba si iba en dirección correcta, tardamos alrededor de 5 minutos en llegar y se estaciono enfrente de mi casa, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo solo discutía con mis pensamientos que me gritaban que acortara el espacio y besara a Edward.

- Bella, yo... yo debo decirte algo... – dijo rompiendo el silencio

- No, Edward espera – le interrumpí, debía decirle lo de Mike – tengo que decirte algo primero.

Se quedo callado esperando.

- Mira, se lo que hace rato iba a pasar, no soy tonta, pero necesitas saber que yo no puedo... tengo novio se llama Mike, no se si lo conozcas – le dije

Volvimos a quedar en silencio

- Lo se – dijo – y no me importa

- ¿Qué? – voltee a verlo toda sorprendida y confundida - ¿Qué dices?

- Que no me importa, lo que yo quiero decirte, o mas bien quiero que sepas es que tu... me gustas, ok, me gustas demasiado, no quiero separarme de ti, se que tu tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mi, pero yo necesito que lo sepas

- No podía articular palabra

- Lo siento – dijo, mirándome – lo siento si te estoy incomodando – su voz era triste.

- No... no... – dije – es que no le veo lógica

- ¿Por qué no?, es por que apenas nos conocemos?

- En parte – le dije ladeando mi cabeza, pero como creerle, si el era tan guapo, podía conseguir tan fácilmente a alguien muchisimo mas guapa, alguien que no era yo, ¿Por qué fijarse en mi?

- Pero eso, puede arreglarse, pasaremos mas tiempo juntos, nos conoceremos y nos amaremos y... – decía interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- Para, para, para... ¿es enserio?

- Claro que si Bella, hace rato me hubiera gustado tanto besarte, que siento que me hace falta algo en mi interior por no haberlo hecho, pero tan solo de tenerte a lado estoy feliz, te mentí con lo de mi celular, y lo siento, pero es que no podía separarme de ti.

- Pero Edward es que yo te estoy diciendo que tengo novio – todavía no me la creía.

- Si, lo siento – su voz que estaba entusiasmada ahora se volvió triste – lo siento pero como te lo dije, no me importa; por que no me vas a dejar de gustar aunque tengas novio, solo que comprendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin comprender muy bien lo que me estaba pasando

- ¿lo quieres? – pregunto, ignorando mi pregunta

- Como me preguntas eso – dije, pensando que responder. – no puedes preguntarme eso.

- ¿Por qué?, dime ¿lo quieres? – pregunto nuevamente ahora mirándome directo a los ojos.

- Yo... yo... mmm, no lo se – conteste dándome por vencida y volteando a ver al frente

- Se que a mi es probable que no me quieras, que no sientas nada por mi pero tal vez si me dieras la oportunidad... – decía ansioso

- Te quiero – dije en un susurro y totalmente consiente y convencida de lo que había dicho, mirando fijamente el parabrisas

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero – dije mas fuerte – en verdad, no se como, no se por que, solo es lo que siento. Y me asusta mucho, mucho.

Y en verdad me asustaba, a Edward lo conocía de apenas hace un día, como era posible que sintiera eso por el, en tan poco tiempo, seguramente estaba loca; pero la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, me hacia sentir completamente dichosa, podía fácilmente pasar el resto de mi vida sentada aquí, tan solo por el hecho de que el estuviera al lado mío ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? No debía ser normal, debía ser un trance, un sueño, alguna locura pasajera que me hiciera sentir que Edward era mi mundo, que era a quien le pertenecía. Por que estoy segura que aunque yo le gustara a el, el no podría sentir lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo. Así que tal vez yo ya lo quiera y yo a el apenas le guste. Completamente loca.

- Bella – me dijo mientras sujetaba mi barbilla para que lo volteara a ver y su mirada era indescifrable o tal vez yo estaba tan asustada que no podía ver nada – no tienes por que asustarte, yo te quiero y mucho, y quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Qué? – dije otra vez sin comprender, ¿podría ser cierto?, parece que lo pensé en voz alta por que el me contesto

- Es cierto, yo nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por ti, siento que eres mi mundo, que algo me mantiene a ti, que solo a ti te pertenezco, que simplemente debes de estar presente en mi vida, para que yo pueda ser capaz de tener una.

- ¿Pero que significa esto? – pregunte aun asustada, pero el pecho hinchándoseme de felicidad por lo que el me había dicho, comprendiendo que el sentía lo mismo por mi.

- Que somos el uno para el otro, simplemente eso – me dijo con ternura en su voz, mientras que sus manos se extendieron a las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**¿l****es gusto? Espero la verdad k si, es el capitulo mas largo k he hecho (tratando de seguir recomendaciones), y se que no hubo beso, pero pues al menos se dijeron que se kerian no?, creo k eso es muy importante. ustedes k kreen?, el carro de Bella ya no tiene solucion?, Edward va al baño?, jajaja lo k hace por amor.**

**Se que tal vez me fui algo rapido en la historia con ellos, en lo k ha declararse y eso, pero comprendan q a mi parecer Edward se supone k ya sabe k Bella es su imprimacion, entonces sabe que ellos deben estar juntos, y ahorita esta seguro. y pues donde si cambie algo fue tal vez en el aspecto de ella, ya k en los libros por ejemplo con los lobos.. la chica que impriman puede o no puede rechazarlos, les dan esa opcion (aunk kien la rechazaria), pero aki con Bella hice que ella no pueda rechazarla... ella sabe que hay algo k la une a Edward aunk no tiene la menor idea de k es.**

**muy bien, ahora solo para kontestar unos comentarios... se k kieren a Alice y a Jasper, y yo tambien los kiero, pero esperenme otro ratito plis, les aseguro k si saldran. tambien me preguntaron que cada cuanto actualizo, y pues la verdad no tengo idea, ya k no lo hago un dia en especifico, solo k no me tardo mas de 2 semanas en actualizar, ultimamente creo k he actualizado cada semana o menos, verdad?... bueno para los k me pusieron como alerta lo saben, pero para los k no tienen cuenta en pueden fijarse en Yahoo respuestas k es ahi en donde hago una pregunta anunciando mi nuevo capi... es Yahoo respuestas inicio - viajes - Reino Unido - Swansea.**

**creo k eso es todo, espero y no se me haya olvidado nada... **

**como siempre agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, los alertas, los favs... no saben como me alegra verlos, gracias en verdad**

***maryroxy**

***sara**

***Alinita28**

***undostresquehoraes**

***Aiiram**

***LuFer Gosh**

***miadharu28**

***pattycullen83**

***Alice Kaulitz**

***Strangeeers**

***VERONICA**

***nubezhita**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

**gracias nuevamente... saludos y muchisimos besos vampiricos...**

**un review.. k ayude a la inspiracion**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	13. Una linda historia de amor

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO TRECE: UNA LINDA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**EDWARD POV**

La felicidad, ¿se puede encontrar en tan solo dos palabras? Por que yo me sentía muy feliz, Bella había dicho "te quiero" y esas simples palabras abrieron un nuevo mundo para mi, un mundo donde no podría haber tristeza ni soledad, un mundo que solo le podía pertenecer a ella.

Si, tal vez precipite las cosas, tal vez no deje que siguieran su cauce normal, pero ¿si iba a tener el mismo resultado, que importaba si sucedía ahora o mas adelante?, claro y mejor para mi, que fuera ahora.

Ya no resistía mas no poderle decir a Bella lo que por ella siento; ahora lo sabe y soy extremadamente feliz de que ella se sienta igual, se que tal vez no lo sienta en la misma medida que yo, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo lograre que ella me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella.

Hice trampa, primero con lo de su camioneta, me sentí algo mal cuando vi su cara de tristeza por pensar que ya no funcionaba, pero es que no podía dejarla ir sola, además a su camioneta solo le afloje un par de tornillos **(1)**, los cuales hoy mismo arreglaría; también le mentí cuando le dije que iría a mi carro por mi celular, pero es que si no mi plan no funcionaría, y ella hubiera llamado a su padre antes que a mi.

No se como, pero tuve el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento por ella, ella logra que un Edward diferente salga a la superficie, Bella puede lograr tantas cosas sin siquiera desearlo.

Carlisle y yo habíamos intentado averiguar como funcionaba esto de la imprimación, que era lo que realmente sucedía a nivel celular que pudiera ocasionar que dos personas sufrieran este increíble nivel de atracción; pero lamentablemente nuestros estudios no habían funcionado, en primer lugar por que no es nada fácil sacar muestras de nuestro cuerpo; habíamos tratado de pensar en que posibles hormonas intervenían para que esta conexión fuera posible.

No lo sabíamos y la verdad a mi en este momento no me importaba averiguarlo, solo estaba increíblemente feliz de que Bella fuera mi imprimación, de que ella fuera la mujer de mi vida, además ella también sentía atracción por mi, no sabia por que, pero también era algo que ella no podía controlar.

Estuvimos varios minutos mirándonos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, tratando de averiguar lo que el otro pensaba, la oscuridad había caído sobre nosotros; y lamentablemente tenia que dejarla ir, aunque era obvio que la vería mas tarde cuando ella durmiera, tal y como lo hice la noche anterior.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo Bella, y en su cara pude leer la tristeza de esa decisión.

-Lo se – le conteste, alce su mano entrelazada con la mía y la bese, ella se sonrojo

Lentamente comencé a acercarme a ella, quería besarla, ansiaba probar esos labios carnosos, y necesitaba respirar su aliento. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla ella giro la cabeza y yo le bese su mejilla.

-Lo siento – dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿pasa algo? – no quería hacer nada que la incomodara

-Edward, aun soy novia de Mike; no se me hace justo hacerle esto – ella no quería lastimar a nadie.

-Lo entiendo

-Voy hablar con el, te lo prometo; voy a terminar con el, por favor _espérame_ – me dijo en un susurro

-Bella – tome su mentón con una mano y lo subí para que me mirara – no tienes de que disculparte, esto pasara tarde o temprano, y no me interesa cuando pase siempre y cuando sea contigo

-Gracias.

-Te quiero

-Yo también Edward – nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio – es raro ¿verdad?

-Algo – le confesé –

-Bueno me tengo que ir, mi padre llegara en cualquier momento – sonrió, pero después frunció el seño – uhm, aun le debo decir lo de la camioneta

-Tal vez ya funcione – bien hecho Edward

-Puede ser, puede que solo se haya encaprichado en no querer arrancar, creo que mañana me iré a fijar y si ya no arranca llamare a la grúa

-¿quieres que mañana pase por ti? Para ir al instituto – pregunte entusiasmado, ella pareció pensarlo

-Me gustaría, pero creo que lo mejor seria que nos viéramos después, voy a hablar temprano con Mike. – me miro seria

-Ok, ¿puedo irte a dejar a la entrada de tu casa? – no quería despedirme de ella

-Claro – dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta, me levante inmediatamente y a una velocidad mas o menos normal, llegue hasta ahí, y la acabe de abrir

-Gracias – dijo cuando salió, caminamos juntos hasta la entrada de su casa

-Entonces te veo mañana Edward

-Te voy a extrañar Bella

-Solo serán unas horas, pasaran muy rápido.

-Quiero decirte que te agradezco todo esto, el que quieras estar conmigo, te prometo Bella que no voy a fallarte, te voy amar siempre y para siempre

-Es raro Edward, por que a pesar de no conocernos por tanto tiempo. Te creo – me dijo

-Hasta mañana "mi sol" – me acerque y le deposite un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana Edward – me dijo sonrojada – cuídate por favor

-Lo hare – le conteste, en ese preciso momento doblo en la esquina el coche patrulla de su padre

-Llego antes – dijo en un susurro

-Creo que mejor me presento, no quiero causar mala impresión – le dije sonriendo

-Nunca lo harías – me dijo, mientras volteaba a ver a su padre que bajaba del coche, con rostro cansado y un pequeño surco entre sus cejas a causa de mi presencia

"_y ahora, quien será este"_

-Hola papá – saludo Bella, mientras su padre se acercaba

-Hola cariño

-Buenas noches jefe Swan

-Buenas noches..._ "muchacho, amigo de Bella, que no se que hace parado en el porche de mi casa"_

-Ah, si – dijo Bella, moviendo la cabeza – Papá el es Edward Cullen, un amigo, Edward el es mi padre

-Mucho gusto señor – dije inmediatamente

-Mucho gusto Edward, _"Edward Cullen"_, tu padre es Carlisle

-Así es señor

-Oh que bien espero que les guste Forks y que no tarden en adaptarse

-Gracias señor, si me gusta mucho Forks

-Veo que ya eres amigo de mi hija, que bien, que bien – por sus pensamientos me di cuenta que era raro que aun no me despidiera

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Bella, hasta luego señor – mire a Bella por otros segundos que asintió antes de meterse a su casa, seguida por su padre

-Vete con cuidado Edward – me dijo su padre.

Antes de avanzar, le di una ultima mirada al cuarto de Bella "hasta al rato mi amor"

**BELLA POV**

Hace rato que se fue Edward, mi padre estaba viendo el canal de deportes; mientras yo preparaba la cena; este día fue muy largo y a pesar de eso no quería que terminara, tal vez hoy solo fue un sueño y yo no quería despertar.

Edward me dijo que me quería, y yo me sentía inmensamente feliz por eso; antes de que el entrara a mi vida tenia un hueco en el pecho, que ni siquiera sabia que existía, cuando el vino a mi; me sentí completa y ahora que el no estaba aquí conmigo ese hueco quería salir a la superficie; creo que si el me dejara para siempre en este momento yo moriría, o tendría una vida parecida a la muerte.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, nada la quitaría. Cuando acabe de preparar la cena, llame a Charlie para cenar.

-Así que... ¿Edward es tu amigo? – dijo Charlie, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de que pareciera una conversación sin importancia, pero lo conocía bien como para que me engañara.

-Aha

-Uhm, ¿y Mike? – bien llegamos a la conversación que quería evitar

-Pues esta en su casa, hoy estaba muy cansado por que anoche se desvelo – esperaba que con eso que le dijera mi padre se conformara

-Ah, ya... ¿le vas a hablar?

-No lo creo, a de estar durmiendo y no lo quiero despertar – además para que le hablaría?, para decirle "Mike me pase todo la tarde con Edward y lo quiero" eso era tener demasiada maldad.

-Ahh, y ¿Qué hacías con Edward hasta esta hora? – Charlie no lo iba a dejar correr

-Pues me trajo a casa – decidí irme por las ramas

-¿y tu camioneta?

-En la biblioteca – le dije sonrojada

-¿en la biblioteca?, ¿Qué paso?

-Ok – le dije mirándome – no me vayas a decir nada ehh, pero es que cuando venia a casa, mi camioneta se negó a avanzar

-Jajaja, jajaja, no se por que un "te lo dije" no es suficiente – me dijo sonriendo, y mostrando sus arrugas de la edad

-Papá... – dije mirándolo

-Ahh, pero la señorita dijo "no le pasara nada" – tratando de imitar mi voz – "además yo aprenderé algo de mecánica"

-Papá – dije conteniendo la sonrisa

-"cuanto apuestas que no te pediré ayuda", "yo quiero esta camioneta" – seguía diciendo con una sonrisa

-Jajaja, basta papá, jajaja, ok ok me equivoque, ya aprendí mi lección – cuando mi padre actuaba así, me era muy difícil molestarme con el.

-Jaja, lo siento Bella; pero mañana me encargo de que alguien vaya por tu camioneta y la lleve al taller en caso que no quiera arrancar – me dijo serio

-Ahh, gracias papá – dije sinceramente, y con eso esperaba que acabara nuestra conversación

-Bueno... y como entra Edward aquí? – no, no puedo tener tanta suerte por un día

-¿Qué?

-Aha, ¿Por qué Edward vino a dejarte a casa?

-Ahh, pues a Edward – no pude evitar sonreír al decir su nombre – a el me lo encontré en la biblioteca, y se ofreció a traerme a casa cuando mi camioneta no quiso avanzar

-Ohh, bueno, gracias por la cena entonces – dijo levantándose de la mesa

-Claro, ey, ey, voltea – le dije – ¿como te sentiste hoy?

-Bien Bella – dijo rodando los ojos, y me di cuenta que este era el tema que el quería evitar

-¿en serio papá? Recuerda que el doctor te dijo que fueras si tenias otra molestia

-Si, Bella, me acuerdo, pero descuida me siento bien... bueno ahora si voy acabar de ver el partido – dijo dando media vuelta y avanzando rápidamente hacia la sala.

¿le creería?, si mi padre era igual a mi, era seguro que no me iba decir que se sentía mal, pero el debería decirme.

-Ya me voy a dormir – le grite desde las escaleras, después de fregar los trastes – pasado mañana vamos a ir por los resultados ehh

-Ok – grito – hasta mañana

Necesitaba un buen baño, así que me metí a la ducha; cuando salí me puse mis viejos pants y no pude evitar tener a Edward en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo, deseando que no fuera un sueño el día de hoy.

Cuando me acosté es cuando caí bien en la cuenta de todo lo que había pasado hoy, y de todo lo que tendría que pasar mañana, debía terminar con Mike, el no merecía que estuviera a su lado queriendo a Edward. Pero ¿Cómo lo haría?, de cualquier forma que lo hiciera lo iba a lastimar, todo se veía tan bien al lado de Edward; pero yo no quería que Mike sufriera, a pesar de no quererlo, le tenia un gran aprecio.

Fuera lo que fuera, que me atormentara antes de dormir, ese día como el anterior, mis sueños los protagonizo Edward, el y yo en ese hermoso prado que vimos esta tarde en la fotografía, tan solo el y yo, sin hablar, sin movernos; solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Otra vez ese sueño, un sueño que yo esperaba se repitiera siempre.

**EDWARD POV**

Mi madre se puso muy feliz cuando le platique mi tarde con Bella, y mi padre me felicito y me dijo que había hecho bien en quedarme en Forks.

Emmett y Rosalie no estaban en casa cuando llegue, habían salido a reconocer el lugar, según eso le dijeron a mis padres, pero mi madre no estaba del todo convencida, aunque no creyera que le ocultaban algo malo, sabia que algo habían omitido.

Estaba ansioso por salir de mi casa e ir a la de Bella, a verla dormir, a esperar que repitiera mi nombre otra vez, pero lamentablemente aun faltaban unas horas para que la gente promedio empezara a dormir; así que tendría que esperar. Me encontraba en mi habitación, sobre mi sillón de piel; recordando todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, recordando cada expresión de Bella, estaba seguro que tenia una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

Emmett y Rosalie ya habían llegado, y yo ya sabia que era lo que le habían omitido a Esme, y hubiera deseado no saberlo, pero después de todo era comprensible, ellos eran esposos y era obvio que quisieran estar a solas de vez en cuando. Si había algo que no me gustaba de tener mi habilidad de leer la mente, definitivamente era esta parte, y más con Emmett, pregonando a más no poder en su mente cuan bueno y hábil era.

Los escuche saludar a Esme y Carlisle y preguntar por mi, querían platicar conmigo, según para tratar de conocernos, ya que mañana actuaríamos como hermanos ante todo el mundo y sería buena idea actuar como si nos conociéramos a fondo; nunca tuve hermanos antes, ni siquiera cuando vivía pero creía que no era necesario hacerlo; pero ellos eran los nuevos aquí, y yo haría lo que fuera para que se sintieran mas cómodos con nosotros y si eso es lo que deseaban por mi no había problema, además que estaba muy feliz por todo lo que había pasado con Bella esta tarde. Así que solo me enderece cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola Edward – dijo Rosalie – podemos pasar

-Claro – les dije, entro Rose y detrás suyo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, y con unos pensamientos que si fuera humano hasta yo me sonrojaría.

-Emmett, ¿podrías tratar de controlar tu mente un rato? Por favor – le dije tratando de sonreír

"_de que estas hablando Edward"_ – pensó Rosalie

-Oopss, lo siento Edward pero nadie te pide que husmees.

-Lo se, pero tu casi lo gritas; sabes, si los voy a ver como hermanos no es necesario tener todas esas imágenes en mi cabeza

"_ayy Emmett, que vergüenza"_ – pensó Rose, sacudiendo la cabeza

-Mira querido Edward, si lo que quieres es consejos, dímelo yo te puedo dar unos cuantos, mira que mi Rose no se ha quejado se...

-¡Emmett! – le dijo Rose – cállate

-Lo siento amor, pero fue Edward el que empezó

-Basta ya, que pena Edward – dijo mirándome – pero si deberías tratar de bloquear su mente, Emmett no puede controlarse – me dijo mientras sonreía

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta. ¿entonces que es lo que necesitan?

-Bueno como Carlisle te dijo hace rato, a partir de mañana iremos al instituto juntos y bueno yo quería preguntarte algunas cosas

-Dispara – le dije

-Bueno, pues primero sería pedirte un favor, veras; nuestros carros llegan pasado mañana, el jeep de Emmett y mi convertible, así que ¿podemos irnos mañana en tu carro?

-Ahh claro no se preocupen, de hecho creo que sería mejor que siempre lleguemos en mi volvo, creo que llegar en un convertible no es tan buena idea si lo que queremos es pasar desapercibidos, bueno eso es lo que me dice Esme. – le dije rodando los ojos, para recibir una risa de ellos y un "pues es cierto" de Esme que se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

Estuvimos platicando largo rato, querían que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre la relación que supuestamente habría entre nosotros, algo que avergonzado les dije que ya había hecho eso, les dije lo que le dije a mi Bella, también me preguntaron mi edad, como me gustaban que me dijeran, y enfatice que odiaba el apodo de "Eddie" también sobre las clases que tenia, y sobre las que ellos tendrían, sobre que hacia durante la hora del almuerzo, o en la practica de deportes, algo que nos les pude contestar por que en estos 2 días que he ido al instituto, no había asistido a la clase de deportes; aunque en las demás escuelas lo que hacia era tratar de reducir mi fuerza al mínimo, e inclusive algunas veces mejor no participar. Rosalie ponía atención a lo que yo decía, pero Emmett se la pasaba jugando con el cabello de ella, besándole la mano o el brazo, y haciendo pucheros y lamentándose cuando le decía algo que no le gustaba.

Hasta que llego la pregunta del millón, Rosalie se debatía entre preguntar o no.

-Pregunta lo que quieras Rose – le dije

-Ok, ahh, bueno y como actuamos con... con... perdón ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Isabella, pero prefiere Bella – le conteste

-Oh, ¿como actuamos con ella?, ¿le hablas?

-Ahh, si le hablo – y en mi rostro apareció esa estúpida sonrisa otra vez – de hecho ahh, creo que ya tenemos algo... – dije avergonzado

-¿crees? – dijo Emmett – ya la conquistaste eh, ¡guau! Ese es mi hermano, creo que los consejos me los vas a dar tu

-Ohh, ya son novios – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-No del todo, uhm, es algo raro decirles pero bueno; ella tiene novio – les dije y en su cara se mostro la confusión – va a terminar con el, ahh, ella quiere estar conmigo, estuvimos toda la tarde platicando y bueno quedamos en que ella terminaría primero con el, antes de que pase algo entre nosotros.

-Ya veo – dijo Emmett – pero entonces ¿ella sabe lo que somos?

Oho, grave problema, nunca me puse a pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Bella, cuando estuviera conmigo, ¿le diría que era vampiro?, y si no le decía ¿Cómo se lo ocultaría? Y ella ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar si se enteraba?

-Uhm, no, no se lo he dicho – les dije, estaba muy confundido

-Pues lamento decirte Edward, que una vez que estés con ella, no vas a poder ocultarlo – me dijo seria Rosalie

-¿Qué?

-Si, ¿no lo sabes? ¿Carlisle, no te lo dijo?

-¿decirme que? – no entendía a donde quería llegar

-Le vas a decir que eres un vampiro, a tu imprimación no le puedes ocultar nada – me dijo – créeme, lo se

-¿Es eso cierto? – dijo Carlisle que había entrado en la habitación, muy intrigado por lo que dijo Rosalie, detrás de el venia Esme, y yo desee que nos fuéramos a otro lugar, por lo menos a la sala.

-Ahh, si, pensé que lo sabias – decía Rosalie

-No, la verdad no, no conocí muy bien a Esme de humana – dijo triste Carlisle

-El me salvo – dijo Esme – me había intentado suicidar y el llego y me salvo – dijo besando a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso entonces Rosalie? – pregunte, para que me contestara mentalmente.

-No lo había considerado de esa forma – anuncie

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carlisle

-Bueno – comenzó Rosalie – cuando Emmett era humano, yo ya lo había visto, ya sabia que el era mi imprimación, así que mucho tiempo lo observe a escondidas – Emmett veía embelesado a su esposa, Carlisle se había acercado, y Esme ya estaba sentada en una silla, ansiosa por escuchar una historia de amor.

Al principio – siguió Rosalie – solo entraba a su habitación cuando el dormía, me gustaba mucho verlo dormir, parecía un bebe; pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, no me era suficiente con eso, así que comencé a seguirlo aun de día, lo veía en la escuela, cuando salía, cuando estaba con sus amigos, en fin todo el tiempo. Un día, le envíe una carta – y sonrío avergonzada mientras lo decía. – le dije todo lo que no le podía decir, le dije que estaba enamorada de el, y que lo esperaría siempre, y que lo cuidaría siempre; estuve con el, cuando leyó la carta, viendo todas sus emociones...

-Al principio creí que era una acosadora, con eso de que soy tan guapo y con mis miles de fans – dijo sonriendo Emmett, y volteo a ver a Rose – pero después yo también me enamore de mi acosadora, y decidí contestarle la carta, la deje en el mismo lugar donde la encontré, y me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que no estaba y que días después aparecía la contestación en el mismo lugar, después mi acosadora se convirtió en mi Ángel guardián.

-Me emociono tanto, verlo hacer eso, bueno las cartas continuaron por algún tiempo mas, hasta que cierta noche, el despertó de pronto y me descubrió a lado en su cama, y cuando pensé que gritaría o me golpearía, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y decirme "mi Ángel" para después volver a dormir. Yo sentía que ya no le podía ocultar por mucho tiempo que era, y ya tenia planeado decírselo, pero llego el día, en que recibió una invitación por parte de sus primos para ir a cazar y el acepto.

no me preocupe tanto por que yo lo iba a seguir y yo lo cuidaría. – su cara adopto una expresión de tristeza mezclada con enojo – pero ese día, había sol y yo me tuve que retrasar algunas horas, por que el lugar donde estaba, difícilmente podía salir de ahí sin ser vista; en cuanto pude salí y rastree su olor hasta llegar al bosque, vi a sus primos que estaban buscándolo, al parecer el se había adelantado siguiendo a un ciervo, y no lo encontraban; me preocupe demasiado, y mas aun cuando su aroma me llego mas intensamente señal de que estaba sangrando.

avance con mas rapidez, temiendo lo peor, temiendo no llegar a tiempo; cuando lo encontré estaba en el suelo, tenia una gran herida en el pecho, y a su lado a punto de darle el golpe final estaba un oso pardo. Sin pensarlo 2 veces me lance sobre el, no me importaba si el me vería, lo único que quería era acabar con ese oso rápido y salir de ahí con el. Lo lleve a una cueva cercana, y ahí lo mordí, lo mordí varias veces, esperando que eso funcionase, temía que no pudiera parar, pero al parecer cuando se trata de tu imprimación, tu amor puede mas que tu sed.

-Desperté, después de tres días, según me dijo Rosalie, cuando la vi, y me di cuenta que mi Ángel existía, no me importo en que me había convertido, solo quería que ella se quedara conmigo, yo le llame ángel, y ella inmediatamente me dijo que no era un ángel, que era monstruo por haberme convertido, me platico todo lo que había hecho, me dijo a cuantas chicas había repelido y casi amenazado para que no se me acercaran. – decía Emmett mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando a Rosalie

-Lo siento, no podía evitarlo – le dijo Rosalie – además ellas eran unas rogonas. Es por eso Edward que te digo que a Bella, no le vas a poder ocultar lo que eres, al menos no para siempre, ese día va a llegar, y créeme que es mejor que se lo digas a que llegues a los extremos que yo llegue. Te llenas de una necesidad incontrolable de decirle todo sobre ti, no lo puedes parar, y cuando te das cuenta ya hiciste o ya le dijiste algo que no debías.

-Pero que linda historia, querida – decía Esme tiernamente

-Es una interesante teoría – decía pensativo Carlisle

¿Que iba hacer ahora?, debía decirle, después de todo ya había iniciado como Rosalie inicio, yendo a la habitación de Bella, por las noches.

Ahora solo podía esperar que ella no se alejara de mi cuando se lo dijera, ¿Cómo le iba a decir? "hey Bella, que crees, soy vampiro, pero que no te asuste que no pruebo la sangre humana desde hace décadas". Hasta para mi sonaba a locura, debía esperar el tiempo correcto para decirlo, para tratar que no me rechazara cuando se enterara, pero y si aun así...

-¿y si me rechaza? – dije sin darme cuenta en voz alta, Esme se acerco rápido hacia mi

-Edward, mírame – dijo y levanto mi cabeza – Bella no te va a rechazar, ella te quiere Edward, escuchaste a Emmett, se enamoro sin conocer a Rosalie, y no le importo lo que ella fuera.

-Pienso igual que Esme, Edward, ella ya te dijo que te quería, va a dejar a su novio para estar contigo, a ella eso no le va importar; pero si creo que se lo debes decir lo mas pronto que puedas – decía serio Carlisle – si lo que Rosalie dice es cierto, tu mismo te acabaras delatando ante ella por tus acciones y eso no nos conviene si lo que queremos es discreción.

-Creo que tienen razón, no pensé que esto se fuera a complicar aun mas; necesito pensarlo – dije mientras me levantaba del sillón – voy a verla, nos vemos en la mañana

-Cuídate Edward – me dijo Rosalie

-Ya quiero conocer a mi hermanita – dijo Emmett emocionado

-Cuídate cariño – me dijo Esme

-Tranquilo Edward – _"no hagas nada peligroso"_

-Descuida Carlisle, no lo hare – dije mientras me dirigía a esa ventana que era mi entrada al paraíso.

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**¿Entonces les gusto?....**

**(1) jejeje no se nada de carros, así k pueden ser tornillos o tuercas o lo que sea k tenga un carro y k haya descompuesto Edward**

**Una y mil disculpas mas por no haber actualizado antes, en serio me da un chingo de pena el apenas actualizar; pero es k me di un lapsus completamente, me kede sin inspiracion, lo se, lo se a pesar de sus reviews y apesar de saber como keria este capi, no me lamaba para nada transquibirlo, y no keria hacerlo a la fuerza, creo k no seria justo para ustedes el k yo hiciera algo k kreo kedaria mal hecho...**

**en verdad les kiero agradecer a todos los que me leen, se k les dije k actualizaba seguido, y en verdad siento mucho a tardanza.**

**todos los reviews k me dejaron, se los agradesco infinitamente, y el capitulo espero y les haya gustado. bueno sin mas me despido muchas gracias a todos...**

***undostresquehoraes**

***pattycullen83**

***maryroxy**

***Suiza-love**

***Alinita28**

***Strangeeers**

***VERONICA**

***btvs22**

***sara**

***gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn**

***miadharu28**

***Aiiram**

***LuFer Gosh**

***lo_mascullenswansea**

***Alice Kaulitz**

***eviita cullen**

***nubezhita**

**gracias a todos por el apoyo k me dan...**

**saludos y besos vampiricos...**

**¿me regalan un review?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	14. Guerra de comida

**Hola este es mi fic, espero y les guste, disculpen si no me expreso correctamente en algunas cosas pero sepan que no soy experta en hacer esto. Teniendo en cuenta que juego con los personajes de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO CATORCE: GUERRA DE COMIDA**

**BELLA POV**

Este día salí más temprano que nunca, y me dirigí a la casa de Mike, debía de hablar con el antes de entrar a clases, no podía seguir con el mientras mi corazón y mi pensamientos estuvieran con otra persona.

Se me estrujaron las tripas cuando pare frente a su casa, yo quería a Mike, no del modo que el hubiera deseado, no del modo en que quería a Edward; pero lo ultimo que quería es que Mike sufriera, el estuvo conmigo cuando nadie me habia hablado en este pueblo, cuando aun era un tormento levantarme en las mañanas y ver el cielo encapotado, pero antes que todo Mike era mi amigo, y debía ser sincera con el, se lo debía.

- Ya salgo – grito Mike desde la puerta de su casa, aun con pasta dental en la boca, me reí bajito.

Trataría de conservar la amistad de Mike, pero lo entendería si lo que quiere es estar alejado de mi.

- Hola, llegaste mas temprano que lo normal – me dijo Mike mientras entraba a la camioneta

- Hola – trate de sonreír, pero cuando trato de besarme, mi cuerpo de pronto se tenso, y voltee mi cara para que me besara en la mejilla.

- ¿pasa algo? – dijo confundido

- Ahh, nada vámonos

El camino a el instituto se fue en un incomodo silencio, yo estaba nerviosa y Mike por su cara se veía que estaba confundido, y pude darme cuenta que me estaba analizando. Cuando llegamos casi no había carros, pero aun así ya estaba el volvo de Edward, verlo me dio el valor que necesitaba, pare el carro y voltee a ver a Mike.

- Lo siento, pero necesitamos hablar – le dije bajando la vista, puff ahí se fue todo el mi valor.

- Creo que se por donde vamos – dijo Mike con tristeza

- Mira Mike, no quiero lastimarte, te aprecio demasiado como para querer hacerlo...

- Pero no me quieres – no era una pregunta

- Lo lamento, pero no; no creo que te merezcas esto

- Pero Bella, sabes que yo no te exijo nada, es posible que con el paso del tiempo, ese cariño que tienes por mi crezca mas.

- Pero Mike, tu no te mereces eso, esperar a que cambien mis sentimientos, ¿y si nunca lo hacen?, no, tu mereces a alguien que te quiera, que te ame. Y créeme que me duele mucho que no sea yo.

- Bella ¿estas segura de esto?

- Si Mike, estoy segura

- Entonces creo que no tenemos mas que decir, Bella – levanto mi mentón con su mano y se me quedo viendo – no te sientas mal, a mi tampoco me gusta verte triste. Siempre vas a tener a un amigo en mi, y si cambian tus sentimientos, yo te voy a estar esperando.

- Gracias Mike, me siento como basura al hacerte esto – se rio y me abrazo

- Jaja, no eres basura, yo te agradezco el que hayas sido sincera. Cuídate Bella – me dio un beso en el pelo y bajo de la camioneta, su voz se escuchaba triste, pero no lo aparento.

Me quede en la camioneta hasta que lo vi entrar al instituto, era verdad, me sentía como una basura, pero también sentía un extraño alivio, se que Mike encontraría alguien perfecta para el, como yo he encontrado alguien perfecto para mi.

Edward se acerco a mi, no lo había visto, yo me baje de la camioneta y el me abrazo; su abrazo fue tan reconfortante, tan acogedor, que se lo correspondí y hundí mi cara en su pecho; nos quedamos unos minutos así mientras me calme y después me separe y lo mire.

- Gracias – le dije

- Gracias a ti por querer estar conmigo – le sonreí, sentía que poco a poco el amor que sentía por el iba en aumento.

- Uhuhum – carraspearon a su lado, voltee y me di cuenta que era un chico muy grande, guapo, el mismo color de ojos que los de Edward y con el cabello encrespado y muy negro, que le sonreía a Edward, y al parecer estaba algo inquieto.

- Ok – dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

- Bella, ahh te presento a mi hermano, Emmett – cuando estaba a punto de saludar, el chico se abalanzo sobre mi, y me dio tremendo abrazo que pensé que reventaría mis huesos, solo cuando escucho un "Emmett" por parte de un molesto Edward me soltó.

- Ohh, lo siento – dijo mientras yo me sobaba discretamente mis costillas – pero es muy emocionante conocerte

- Jaja, ok, no te preocupes, mucho gusto en conocerte a ti tambien – fue lo único que pude contestar ¿conocerte? Pero si yo no era Madonna.

- ¿Acaso quieres dejarla inconsciente? – le dijo una chica mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su hombro, al verla toda mi autoestima se fue al suelo, era increíblemente guapa, su pelo rubio hasta la cintura, su cuerpo perfecto y esa cara de ángel, aunque tenia los mismos ojos de Edward y Emmett; no pude evitar que una cara de confusión apareciera en mi rostro, pero solo desvié la mirada.

- Ahh, ella es Rosalie, mi prima – dijo Edward algo inquieto.

- Mucho gusto Bella, es un placer conocerte

- El gusto es mío Rosalie – me la quede mirando y sin poderlo evitar – que bonita eres – dije y me sonroje al instante

- Jaja, gracias Bella - Edward me abrazo por la cintura y ese toque fue maravilloso

- Hoy entraran al instituto con nosotros, por fin sus papeles se arreglaron.

- Ooohh, ¿serán nuestros compañeros?

- No exactamente – dijo Rosalie

- Somos un año mayor que el pequeño Eddie – dijo sonriente Emmett y no pude evitar sonreír, al ver la cara de disgusto de Edward

- Gracioso – dijo Edward

- Bella, que bueno que ya conocemos a alguien es muy triste estar solo nosotros, debo agradecerte el que te hayas hecho amiga de Edward

- No hay problema –

- Por favor dime que hoy te sentaras con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo, la verdad estar con solo ellos dos, empieza afectarme

- Claro, esta muy bien – me cayeron muy bien, además sentarme con ellos creo que seria lo mejor, después de todo no sabia si sentarme con Ben y Ángela sería lo mejor para Mike, ay además de que a quien engañaba estar todo el tiempo con Edward era lo que mas quería.

- Ya es hora – dijo Edward – nos vemos en la cafetería chicos

Me despedí de ellos con la mano y avance al lado de Edward rumbo al instituto.

Fue muy amable al irme a dejar a mi Literatura, me sentía nerviosa, pero no el tipo de nerviosismo como si hubieras cometido un crimen, mi nerviosismo era mas físico, pues ansiaba enormemente extender mi mano unos centímetros mas y entrelazarla con la de Edward; pero debía ser paciente después de todo hoy termine con mi anterior novio, y aunque Edward ya me hubiera dicho sus sentimientos hacia mi, todavía no éramos novios; aunque en este momento sentía que novios no era suficiente para describir nuestra relación.

- Te veo en una hora, ok – me dijo de pronto Edward y avanzo hacia mi dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla; ya no habia nadie en los pasillos

- Ok – le conteste sonriendo, entre al aula todavía un poco sonrojada.

La clase avanzo rápido, mientras yo esperaba ansiosamente ver a Edward, cuando finalizo avance hacia historia y Edward estaba esperándome afuera del aula, quería correr y abrazarlo y besarlo y... mejor debía parar o estaría expuesta a una combustión espontanea.

- Hola – me dijo

- Hola otra vez – se acerco a mi oído

- Te puedo contar un secreto – me dijo y yo solo asentí – quisiera estar contigo todo el día

- A mi también me gustaría – le conteste sonrojada

- Oye ¿quieres ir a mi casa después de clases?

- ¿a tu casa? – tragué saliva

- Si, me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre

- Ok

- Muy bien!, entonces te veo en el almuerzo, ¿te sentaras con nosotros?

- Si, se lo prometí a Rosalie, y quiero estar contigo – me sonroje intensamente cuando se lo dije, ¿desde cuando me comportaba así?

Por su cara cruzo una gigantesca sonrisa y se volvió acercar a mi oído susurrandome un "te quiero" para después alejarse rápidamente e irse a su siguiente clase.

Esa clase la compartía con Ángela y me sentaba a su lado, cuando entre aun tenia sonrojada mi cara y seguramente una sonrisa idiota bailando en mi rostro; ella se me quedo viendo.

- Hola Bella

- Hola Angi

- ¿estás bien?

- Ahh si, ¿por que lo dices?

- No por nada, no te preocupes.

- Ok, oye Bella sin que parezca indiscreción, tú eres mi amiga, pero también Mike...

- Lo se Angi.

- Bueno quería saber si... – Ángela se mordió su labio

- No te preocupes Angi, anda suéltalo ya

- ¿terminaron tú y Mike? – bueno esto tenía que pasar, Ángela tenia razón ella era amiga de ambos.

- Ahh, si, si el y yo terminamos – le dije mientras la miraba

- Oh – solo se quedo callada mi amiga – esta bien; ahh si quieres hoy nos podemos sentar en otra mesa aparte

- Gracias Ángi, pero yo nunca te separaría de Ben, no, y además la hermana de Edward me ha invitado a su mesa

- ¿hermana de Edward? ¿el chico nuevo? – Ángela abrió sus ojos en sorpresa

- Aha, apenas hoy entraron, y me los encontré en el estacionamiento, y ella me pidió que la acompañara

- Ah, bueno entonces esta bien – mi amiga se veía curiosa, pero yo sabia que ya no me iba a preguntar mas, ella era así. En ese momento empezó la clase y ya no tuvimos oportunidad de volver hablar.

Las demás clases transcurrieron demasiado rápido, y cuando me di cuenta iba en camino a la cafetería, sintiendo cada vez mas nerviosa, era muy raro; por que moría de ganas de volver a ver a Edward, pero como cada vez que estaba con el, una sensación extraña me recorría el cuerpo, y de pronto no solo quería su compañía.

Pero que cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, está bien que todavía fuera una adolescente, pero nunca me había caracterizado por que me controlaran las hormonas en vez de mi cerebro.

En cuanto entre no fue difícil distinguirlos, ya que la mayoría de las cabezas estaban volteadas hacia ese trío extremadamente guapo, Rosalie se había encargado de que casi todos los hombres literalmente babearan, y los que no lo hacían eran por que tenían a lado a una novia que casi les jalaba las orejas; en cambio todas las mujeres... ¡wou! Parecía que se habían arreglado para ir a una fiesta, algunas se estaban arreglando aun; no me había dado cuenta de lo que le hizo Edward a esta escuela, además con la llegada de Emmett la expectación era mayor.

Cuando Rosalie alzo su mano en mi dirección y me llamo entusiasmada, 300 caras de estudiantes voltearon en mi dirección, yo solo me encogí de hombros y camine hacia la mesa, Rosalie me señalo el asiento entre ella y Edward, sabía que estaba ruborizada, y lo que dijo Edward después no ayudo mucho.

- Tienes un hermoso color carmesí en tus mejillas – yo me quede petrificada, su prima estaba a mi lado, y Emmett junto a ella, debía de tener un oído agudo pues comenzó a reír.

- Jajaja, Edward has hecho que aumente, jajaja – ni siquiera podía hablar, parecía que a Edward no le importaba halagarme enfrente de sus hermanos.

- Emmett, déjala en paz; no le hagas caso Bella, ahora me comprendes, no es fácil convivir con ellos dos a la vez.

- Si, me doy cuenta.

- Bella creo que todos te están mirando – Decía Emmett mirando a todos lados

- De hecho creo que son ustedes los que mas llaman la atención aquí – le dije mirándolo.

Me di cuenta que cada chica que entraba en el campo de visión de Emmett parecía sonreír de la manera mas coqueta que podían encontrar; pero para mi sorpresa Rosalie quien también se dio cuenta de esto, hizo lo que menos esperaría, tomo a Emmett de su cara y lo jalo hacia ella, para estamparlo con sus labios y darle tremendo beso, que tuve que llegar a voltear mi cabeza en otra dirección.

Edward solo se me quedo mirando, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Basta chicos, que con eso van a provocar que los saquen de aquí por exhibicionistas. – les dijo Edward con suma tranquilidad

- Edward, pero tu viste que fue Rose, ahora si yo no hice nada; y eso ¿Por qué fue amor?

- Pues para que les quede claro a todas estas niñas, que tu eres un hombre ocupado, no me gusta que te vean así.

- Pero cariño si sabes que nunca le haría caso a ninguna de ellas, teniéndote a ti. – la abrazo por la cintura mientras le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas a una Rosalie que ahora sonreía satisfecha, voltee y vi todas las caras con la boca abierta de nuestros compañeros, yo cerré la mía.

- Ahh, ¿ustedes? – le dije a Rosalie mientras movía la mano

- Si – dijo sonriendo Rosalie – Emmett es mi pequeño oso de felpa

- Oh – solo eso pude decir, bueno después de todo no eran familia, si tal vez vivían en la misma casa pero no cometían delito alguno "creo".

- Y les encanta demostrar su amor en publico, y cuando lo hacen se olvidan de que hay gente alrededor que aun no goza de los privilegios que gozan ellos – les dijo Edward, mientras yo me sonroje aun mas si eso era posible, Edward lo decía por mi, era obvio, y por el contrario de molestarme ese comentario lo único que logro fue que deseara que estuviéramos solo el y yo.

- Jajaja, van a lograr que a Bella le explote su cara de tanto sonrojo, jaja, ven vamos por el almuerzo – me dijo Rosalie, yo asentí y camine junto a ella en dirección a la fila de los almuerzos.

- Discúlpanos Bella, creo que a veces no sabemos como comportarnos.

- No te preocupes Rose, solo me sorprendieron, y ¿como les fue en su primer día? – decidí cambiar de tema para evitarme mas sonrojos.

- Nos fue bien, creo; aunque todos se nos quedaban mirando – dijo Rosalie y pude detectar un poco de alegría en su última frase

- Supongo que es así en todos lados – le dije como si fuera algo obvio

- Pues no era así en nuestra última escuela – ¿de donde venían? ¿De la escuela de supermodelos?

- Edward me dijo que eras de Europa – le dije a Rosalie y ella asintió - ¿de donde exactamente?

- De Francia, bueno mi padre es el hermano de tía Esme y ellos son de aquí, pero mi mama es de Francia.

- Oh, y ¿por que decidiste venir a vivir para acá? – esperaba que no me pensara una entrometida

- Ah, por que mis padres viajan mucho, por toda Europa, son comerciantes; y me dejaban mucho tiempo sola, así que tía Esme les propuso que si me podía venir a vivir con ellos, en lo que acabo la escuela claro. Luego me mudare otra vez para seguir el negocio familiar.

- ¿y a ellos no les importa que vivas con Emmett? – definitivamente me tenia que callar – discúlpame, estoy siendo una entrometida.

- Jaja, claro que no Bella, y bueno mis padres y mis tíos piensan que mientras Emmett y yo nos comportemos, no hay ningún problema en que vivamos juntos. ¿solo eso vas a comer? – me pregunto cuando vio los alimentos que llevaba

- Oh, si no tengo mucha hambre, además desayune en casa, tú ¿todo eso vas a comer? – le dije sonriendo y señalando su bandeja que llevaba porción al menos para 3 de ellas

- Ahh, es para Edward y Emmett también, comen demasiado, jeje – me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo a la mesa mas alejada del comedor y aun con las miradas sobre Rosalie.

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy era el día en que por fin disfrutaba de la hora del almuerzo, pues hoy Bella se iba a sentar con nosotros, cuando la vi entrar, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y ese color que tanto empezaba a gustarme apareció en sus mejillas; Rose le alzo la mano para que se acercara a nosotros y ella lo hizo tímidamente, cuando la veía todo el mundo desaparecía, y los molestos pensamientos de los demás que siempre me acompañaban se iban. No solo ella se sorprendió cuando le dije que me gustaba el color de sus mejillas, yo tambien estaba sorprendido por mi comportamiento, pero es que simplemente no podía evitar decirle cosas que nunca antes hubiera dicho, y menos sabiendo que Rose y Emmett podían escucharme, Rosalie tenía mucha razón, a tu imprimación no le puedes ocultar prácticamente nada.

Y mas aun cuando Rosalie y Emmett hicieron su pequeño espectáculo frente a todos, me atravesó un rayo de envidia, por que a mi me hubiera encantado estar haciendo lo mismo con Bella, pero tenía que esperar, debía esperar, y tratar de controlar mi boca.

- Ya no estaba acostumbrado a toda esta atención – me dijo Emmett, cuando las chicas fueron a traer el almuerzo

- Si lo se, es hostigante; imagínate tener que aguantarla cada 3 años

- ¿es enserio?, ¿no les aburre esto?, ¿toman vacaciones me imagino?

- Claro que si tomamos, pero cada década a lo mejor.

- Oye ¿las chicas si me estaban mirando así como dijo Rose? – decía Emmett divertido

- Creo que no se necesita el poder de leer mentes para darse cuenta que así es

- Oh, jeje, entonces mi toque aun no se me ha ido

- Jaja, creo que nunca se nos va ir, ahh y por si te interesa Rosalie dice que a menos que quieras volver a ir a cazar "solo" por el resto de la eternidad, mas te vale cerrar tu boca jajaja – normalmente hacerla de mensajero me molestaría, pero los celos de ella y lo infantil de el, me daban mucha risa, aunándole que la compañía de Bella me ponía de muy buen humor.

- Ok, ok amor, lo siento discúlpame, ya cierro mi boca – decía un Emmett que parecía hablar al aire, voltee y vi como Rosalie sonreía, Bella le estaba preguntando sobre su familia, mi Bella si que era curiosa Rosalie invento toda una historia en un segundo.

- ¿y cuando le vas a decir Edward? – dijo Emmett atrayendo mi atención

- No lo se, quiero decírselo antes de que sigamos mintiéndole mas con nuestro pasado, pero tengo tanto miedo a que se aleje de mi

- No lo hará Edward – Emmett se puso repentinamente muy serio – créeme lo se, aunque Rosalie me hubiera dicho que era extraterrestre yo aun así me hubiera ido con ella a cualquier planeta de la galaxia.

- Es muy complicado

- Y lo va a ser mas, si se lo sigues ocultando; como Rose te dijo, tarde o temprano lo vas a hacer; y además te habrás dado cuenta de que Bella no es tonta, mismo color de ojos, misma piel, rasgos muy similares para quien no es familia, ella lo sospecha, estoy seguro, y tu también lo sabes, te diste cuenta como se nos quedo mirando en el estacionamiento. Debes decirle antes de que ella lo descubra y se enoje contigo.

- ¿enoje conmigo? – yo me imaginaba mas que eso

- Si, enoje contigo, ¡vamos! Te digo que ella no se puede alejar de ti, pero no creo que quieras tener a tu lado a una vampira enojada por el resto de la eternidad.

- Jaja, creo que no – le dije, tranquilizándome un poco, Emmett tenia razón después de todo el había sido humano antes que Rose.

- ¿se lo dirás entonces?

- Si – conteste decidido – se lo diré hoy en la tarde

"_Edward dile a Emmett, que en cuanto llegue tome algo de la bandeja y se lo lleve a la boca, creo que tome mucha comida"_

- Emmett, Rose trae algo de comida, y no podemos dejar que sospechen nada, así que tomas algo en cuento ella lo ponga en la mesa

- Oh ¡demonios! ¿tengo que? – dijo Emmett asqueado

- Si, vamos tu puedes Emmett – le dije apoyándolo

"_tu también Edward, le dije a Bella que esto es para ambos"_

- Oh, ¿yo?, ¿pero no es suficiente con Emmett?

- Jajaja, vamos a compartir lo mismo, jajaja – decía ahora Emmett burlándose de mi.

No lo quería hacer, tenia décadas que no probaba alimento alguno, cuando lo hice fue solo por curiosidad y no me gusto para nada; todas mis quejas se fueron a la basura en cuanto vi que Bella me sonrío, lo haría por ella; así que en cuanto Rose puso la bandeja agarre lo que parecía un pedazo de pizza y me lo lleve a la boca, apenas y lo mastique para tragarlo enseguida, ¡sabia peor de lo que recordaba!; Emmet se me quedo mirando y me imito

"_yo no pienso aguantar con toda esta comida" _

"_esto sabe asqueroso"_ – pensaba Emmett

- Mmm, que rico – decía sonriendo Emmett

- Parece que tenían mucha hambre – dijo Bella

- Si, mucha – le conteste

- Bella pero ¿tu solo eso vas a comer? – pregunto Emmett

"_ah no, eso si que no, mírala Edward, ella es humana y come menos que nosotros"_

- Si, no tengo mucha hambre – le respondió Bella

"_pero que graciosa, cree que con solo decir eso se arregla; esta muy equivocada"_

- No claro que no Bella, tienes que comer, anda – le dijo Emmett mientras le pasaba la bandeja de comida, Rosalie solo rodo los ojos

- Oh gracias Emmett, pero en serio no es necesario, no quiero quitarte tu comida

"_Edward, vamos ayúdame ¿acaso quieres comerte todo esto?"_

- Emmett tiene razón Bella, debes de comer bien, no te preocupes que aun tendremos para nosotros. - le dije, la verdad Emmett tenia razón

"_son un par de infantiles"_ – pensó Rosalie

- ¿No quieres Rose? - le dije mostrándole la bandeja

"_wacala, que asco"_

- Ahh no gracias Edward – sonrió Rosalie – es que estoy en plena dieta, pero adelante coman ustedes, se ve que esta delicioso – oh por que no se me ocurrió eso a mi.

- No cariño, sabes que no necesitas dietas, para mi estas mas que perfecta, vamos come algo – le decía Emmett

- Oh Emmett pero te he dicho que debo conservar mi figura – le dijo entre dientes Rosalie, tratando de sonreír.

- Emmett tiene razón Rose, come algo; no te hará daño – le pidió Bella

"_que si no, ahhgg no quiero, no quiero..."_

- Bueno esta bien, pero solo un poco ehh – decía Rosalie fingiendo su sonrisa

"_a esta jugamos los tres"_

- Pero vamos chicos, ustedes también coman que se enfría – nos dijo Rosalie a Emmett y a mi.

"_ayy no, otra vez ya no..."_

Con todo el sacrificio del mundo, empezamos a comer Rosalie, Emmett y yo, tratábamos de tragar lo más rápido posible, mientras Bella parecía que disfrutaba su comida. Cuando por fin acabamos Bella solo se nos quedo viendo intrigada, claro que sospechaba.

- Pero si que comen muy rápido – nos dijo Bella

- Que puedo decir, estaba delicioso – le dijo Emmett haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no ponerse a vomitar ahí mismo.

Parecía que Bella, ya se sentía más a gusto con nosotros por que su cara adquirió un semblante triste en cuanto sonó el timbre.

- El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba – dijo Bella y me pregunto – ¿nos vamos?

- Claro, vámonos chicos – voltee a ver a Emmett que le estaba haciendo cariñitos tratando de contentar a Rosalie que estaba enojada por haberla obligado a comer.

Yo salí tras Bella, y Emmett venia atrás con Rosalie

- Tu tienes la culpa Emmett, yo dije que no quería comer – le decía Rosalie muy bajito solo para que el escuchara, bueno el y yo

- Vamos cariño, no me ibas a dejar solo ¿no?, eso si que sabia horrible

- Pero aun así me obligaste a comerlo Emmett, no te lo voy a perdonar

"_Ves Edward, no quieres enfrentarte a esto después, es mejor que no las hagas enojar"_

.

.

Bella y yo entramos juntos al aula de Biología cuando ya estaban todos adentro y solo faltaba el profesor

"_estúpida Bella, ¡¡no lo puedo creer!!" _

"_conquisto a Edward, no eso tiene que ser mentira"_

"_ella no es mas guapa que yo, ¿pero por que la acompaña?"_

"_con que si, tan puritana que se veía y mira lo que le hizo a Mike"_

Todos los pensamientos giraban en torno a eso, Bella apuro el paso al pupitre tratando de evitar todas esas miradas y yo solo quería alargar el brazo y sostenerla para demostrarles a todas estas personas que ella era mia, y que fue ella quien me cautivo y no al revés. Pero dentro de todos esos pensamientos solo uno llamo mas mi atención, el de Mike.

"_¿Qué? ¿Pero que significa esto? ¿Bella sale con el?, no, no lo puedo creer, ¿pero por qué entro con el? ¿Por eso me dejo? ¿Por el?"_

Mike no había ido a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, y la verdad no era que me interesara mucho lo que le pasara a este tipo, aun no podía olvidar que apenas ayer el tenia los labios sobre Bella, y yo no. Pero aun así lo que pensaran de Bella era lo que me preocupaba, y más importante aun lo que Bella pensara. Estoy seguro que ella siente aprecio por este tipo, y no querrá que sufra, por el bien de ella, debemos de estar otro tiempo con nuestra relación en secreto.

Momento, ¿Qué relación? Si aun no le he pedido nada, claro ya le dije que la quería, pero debía pedirle que fuera mi novia, claro que con novia no era suficiente para mi, pero debía de hacerlo; no había duda de que por la tarde tendríamos una larga platica ella y yo.

- ¿Qué piensas? – dijo mi Bella, sorprendiéndome

- Ahh, nada no te preocupes.

- Ok – me dijo y miro al frente, "recordé las palabras de Emmett" que ahora se estaba volviendo en mi consejero de relaciones personal

- Pensaba en que te has de sentir rara, haber terminado con Mike, y ser compañeros en esta clase

- Oh ¿se me nota mucho? – dijo Bella volteándome a ver con una disculpa en el rostro – discúlpame Edward, no me arrepiento de haber terminado con el, pero es solo que es...

- Raro – le complete la frase

- Si – dijo Bella

- No te preocupes, te entiendo y no me molesta, solo que no me gusta que te sintieras mal; aunque no te puedo mentir en que no podría estar mas feliz de que por fin ya no estés con el, y que ahora puedas estar conmigo.

- Yo también estoy feliz por estar contigo – me dijo sonriendo, antes de que entrara el señor Varner y comenzara la clase.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**¿Les gusto?, como siempre espero que si, creo k ya no tengo cara para pedirles disculpas por no actualizar, lo se, lo se, estoy tardando demasiado, pero ahora si ya me he propuesto actualizar cada semana, asi k es promesa, lo hare. creanme que no voy a abandonar esta historia, nunca me atreveria algo así.**

**bueno creo que esto tenia que pasar no?, espero que les haya gustado la forma en k Bella termino con Mike (creo que al k no le gusto, fue a el), pero bueno. ahora si Edward y Bella juntos, sin ningun intermedio. **

**no se a ustedes que les paresca, pero a mi me chocaba en la saga, ver como Edward se reprimia demasiado, era muy exasperante, asi k le cambie un pokito a eso.**

**ooo y se me estaba olvidando, para el siguiente capitulo, adivinen k pasara??? siii lo k estabamos esperando...**

**aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer, asi k les digo k todavia hay fic para rato, ustedes solo comprendanme plis.**

**ahh si, "capacidad de amar" lo actualizo a mas tardar el domingo, ya tuve suficientes vacaciones, y no se merecen esperar demasiado. bueno asi k sin mas...**

**muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que me leen, gracias a los k dejan todos esos hermosos reviews, y a esos lectores anonimos... gracias, tambien a los alertas y a los favoritos.**

***undostresquehoraes**

***miadharu28**

***satorichiva**

***btvs22**

***maryroxy**

***nomigo**

***Mon destin1**

***Aiiram**

***Iziz**

***VERONICA.**

***Strangeeers**

***Alice Kaulitz**

***pattycullen83**

***Suiza-love**

--*MUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD, POR EL APOYO"--

**nos leemos muy pronto...**

**saludos y besos vampiricos para cada uno.**

**Tengo ganas de una ensalada, asi que... por favor lechugas, jitomates, lo que quieran**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	15. La verdad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza. ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

**Capitulo quince: LA VERDAD**

**BELLA POV**

Se me hacia algo incomodo, estar sentada junto a Edward, queriendo verlo a cada minuto, y que Mike estuviera sentado un par de bancas atrás; durante la clase trate de no hablar mucho con Edward y casi lo logre; pues tampoco quería privarme del oír su suave voz musical. Cada vez que volteaba a verlo el me estaba mirando, y no podía evitar regalarle una sonrisa estúpida, que reflejaba la misma felicidad que el mostraba.

- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? – le pregunte en uno de esos lapsus.

- Ahh, Gimnasia – me anuncio

- La misma que la mía – le dije sonriendo

- Es toda una coincidencia – me dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa y llegue a pensar que me perdía de un chiste privado.

Pero aun así alegraba mucho tener clases con Edward, me sentía segura a su lado, y definitivamente algo que siempre me hacia falta en clase de Gimnasia era seguridad.

No me importo mucho, las miradas que todos nos dirigieron cuando salimos de clase juntos y llegamos al Gimnasio juntos; de hecho de todas aquellas miradas, la única que tal vez me importaría sería la de Mike, el entre todos ellos era el único que no quería que me viera.

Cuando Edward y yo llegamos, el me dejo en la puerta de los vestidores; ignore todas las miradas que recibí, a algunas de ellas ya estaba mas que acostumbrada, pero algunas eran de una molestia total; no lograba entender del todo por que eran; comprendía la de Lauren pero y las demás?; aunque en esta ocasión Lauren solo me dirigió una mirada de indiferencia a la cual correspondí con una igual.

Cuando acabe de cambiarme y salí, Edward me esperaba unos metros alejados y tenia la mandíbula tensa, dirigió una rápida mirada al frente y yo la seguí para toparme con la mirada de Mike que en cuanto lo vi, volteo a otro lado; era una suerte que la actividad que compartíamos el y yo juntos ya había finalizado, por que eso si sería realmente incomodo. El profesor nos anuncio que hoy trabajaríamos entre parejas; en cuanto nos pidió que la eligiéramos, yo ya tenia a Edward enfrente

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? – me dijo con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora

- Si – le dije con un sonrojo que podría decir que entendí el doble significado de sus palabras.

Trabajar con el era muy sencillo, me enviaba el balón con una destreza que parecía que me lo entregaba directo a mis manos, y era muy rápido y ágil pues no importaba hacia que dirección yo lo enviara nunca lo dejo ir y nunca lo golpeo que era lo mas temía.

Cuando salimos Rosalie y Emmett ya esperaban a Edward afuera de su volvo, cuando los vi, me pregunte que haría con mi carro ahora, muy a mi pesar tendría que separarme de Edward para conducir mi monovolumen; di un gran suspiro y hubiera parecido que el leyó mis pensamientos, por que le arrojo las llaves a Emmett.

- Emmett ¿podrías conducir hoy mi carro?, yo iré con Bella en su camioneta – cuando lo dijo yo no pude hacer nada mas que esbozar una sonrisa me imagino de lo mas estúpida.

- Oh claro Edward, Bella pórtate bien ehh – me dijo Emmett señalándome con su dedo que sostenía las llaves de volvo y provocando que bajara la cabeza avergonzada

- Emmett ¡cállate! – lo regaño Rosalie – además dame acá; que yo conduzco mucho mejor que tu – le dijo quitándole las llaves

- Ohh Rose, esto lo pagaras caro – le dijo sonriendo y dándole un efusivo abrazo

- Ah si – lo reto Rosalie, mirándolo fijamente, Emmett asintió y la beso como ni siquiera en las películas había visto.

- Uhm, bueno creo que mejor ya nos vamos – me dijo Edward, que también tenia una cara de asombro

- Crees que de verdad, tus padres puedan confiar en ellos? – le dije cuando ya nos habíamos subido a la camioneta y ellos aun seguían besándose, Emmett cargaba a Rosalie y ella tenia sus pies enrollados en su cintura.

- Pues... en la casa no hacen nada parecido – decía Edward desconcertado.

- Jajajaja- estalle en risas al verlo

- ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo divertido e intrigado

- Jaja, que parecemos un par de santurrones – le confesé

- Ohh... jajaja- dijo Edward – lo siento, pero es que no se como reaccionar, jajaja.

- Yo tampoco, jaja; que bueno que ya no quedan muchos alumnos – voltee a ver el aparcamiento solo quedaban unos de primero, que al igual que nosotros se habían quedado con la boca abierta ante tal espectáculo de afecto.

- ¿nos vamos? – me dijo Edward, mientras les echaba un último vistazo a Rosalie y Emmett y negaba con la cabeza

- Ok, tu dime por donde voy

Tenia tantas ganas de platicar con el, pero debía concentrarme en el camino, así que esa platica tendría que esperar al menos hasta que llegáramos a su casa. Sabia que Edward me ocultaba algo, y algo importante; pero no quería que sintiera que lo presionara, así que solo iba hacer unas cuantas preguntas y sacar mis propias conclusiones, hasta que llegara el momento que el me lo dijera. Iba tan metida en mis planes maquiavélicos que no me di cuenta que Edward me observaba.

- Estas muy seria – me dijo, y yo voltee a verlo

- Una de las reglas de carretera es no quitar la vista de ella – le dije

- Oh ya veo, entonces no te interrumpo

- Oh no me molesta que hables – trate de corregir rápido, el solo rio

- Ok, te ves tan preciosa cuando estas concentrada – sentí como el rubor subió a mis mejillas

- Edward – le advertí

- Ok, ok, ya entendí... por cierto ¿Cómo es que traes tu camioneta? Pensé que estaba descompuesta

- Oh, pues resulta que después de todo solo me hizo un capricho, por que Charlie la fue a checar en la mañana y ya andaba bien, así que mando a uno de sus compañeros a que la fuera a dejar a casa.

- Oh – tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

- Si, cuando me levante ya estaba mi camioneta ahí – mire el retrovisor para cerciorarme que vinieran Rosalie y Emmett, pero vi que se detuvieron a lado de la acera, disminuí la velocidad-¿Qué paso?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Edward

- Creo que algo le paso al volvo – dije comenzando a parar para dar media vuelta y volver

- No pasa nada Bella, continua – me dijo Edward serio

- Pero se pararon, tal vez se poncho una llanta...

- Estoy seguro que no, solamente han de haber bajado un momento a... admirar el paisaje – decía Edward mirando por el espejo lateral – da vuelta a la derecha, por el camino de grava.

- Edward, pero... el volvo

- Mi volvo esta bien Bella – seguía diciendo serio, y mejor lo deje pasar – más les vale – añadió en un susurro.

- Tu padre esta en tu casa – dije tratando de cambiar el tema

- Ah, no todavía no llega a casa; ahorita solo esta mi madre

- Ohh... esto... – dije sin saber como abordar el tema.

- Quiero hablar seriamente contigo Bella – me soltó de pronto, yo aun tenia la boca abierta, tratando de hablar, me miro y sonrío y yo solo asentí.

- Yo también – le dije

- No sabes como me gustaría leer tu mente y saber que estas pensando

- Pregúntalo y te lo diré – le asegure

- Créeme que lo hare, pero será después; ya llegamos

Después de una curva se abrió en un claro una enorme casa color blanco, de tres pisos, era totalmente hermosa, se veía que tenia un estilo ligeramente clásico pero a la vez los cristales que ocupaban el lugar de las paredes de enfrente le daban un toque moderno.

Cuando apague el motor, no se cuanto tiempo me quede admirando esa casa, por que de repente Edward ya se encontraba abriéndome la puerta del piloto y extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Se la tome.

- Tus manos están frías – le dije, aunque eso no me molestaba para nada, de hecho era algo vigorizante.

- Lo siento – me dijo, retirando su mano de la mía

- No he dicho que me molestara – le dije, volviendo a tomarla entre las mías. El me vio y sonrió.

- ¿lista?

- Claro que no, pero vamos – le dije caminando hacia esa hermosa mansión.

Edward empujo la puerta, y si el exterior estaba hermoso, el interior lo superaba diez veces mas, era definitivamente vanguardista; tenia unos hermosos muebles con acabados de madera, que combinaban a la perfección con la hermosa lámpara colgante color dorado.

- Mamá – pregunto en una voz que me hizo dudar que su madre la oyera, pero me equivoque pues de una puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, salió una hermosa mujer tanto como Edward, su cabello color caramelo caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, y en su cara en forma de corazón apareció una sonrisa.

- Hola – miro a Edward por un segundo, y avanzo hacia mi – tu debes ser Bella, que gusto por fin conocerte – avanzo y me dio un abrazo que me tomo desprevenida

- Bella, te presento a mi madre, Esme

- Mucho gusto señora

- Oh querida, por favor no me digas señora, que me siento vieja; soy Esme

- Ok – le dije en un pequeño susurro

- Edward ¿y tus hermanos? – dijo Esme mirando en dirección a la puerta

- Ah, creo que se le poncho una llanta al volvo, pero ahí venia la refacción y no creo que Rosalie tenga problema alguno en cambiarlo – le dijo mientras yo lo observaba con detenimiento

- Oh, esta bien – dijo Esme con el seño fruncido – Bella, espero que te vea muy seguido por acá, estas en tu casa y considérame una amiga mas ¿esta bien?

- Gracias Esme

- Bueno, voy acabar de preparar la cena, los veo en un rato – dijo sonriendo y dio media vuelta

- ¿estas bien? – me dijo Edward

- Si, claro – dije sorprendida – fue sencillo – esperaba que así fuera con Charlie, pero lo dude demasiado

- Claro que si, le caíste muy bien ¿quieres ver el resto de la casa?

- Si – le respondí aunque por dentro lo que mas quería era poder hablar con el a solas.

Me fue mostrando habitación por habitación, para haberse cambiado hace apenas unos días, ya tenían muy bien remodelada la casa, la sala estaba muy espaciosa, y la esquina de esta estaba muy bien adornada por un hermoso piano de cola negro. Subimos a los demás pisos, me enseño el estudio de su padre, y me señalo las habitaciones de sus hermanos, cuando subimos al tercer piso, me mostro el cuarto de entrenamiento, su pequeña biblioteca personal, y su habitación.

Me sentí emocionada al entrar ahí, tenia el olor de Edward grabado desde la puerta, en medio de su cuarto había una gigantesca cama con sobrecama color dorado, la pared del fondo había sido sustituida por una de vidrio y daba vista perfecta al bosque, en la parte lateral había un anaquel que contenía una enorme cantidad de CD´s y el centro de este lo ocupaba un reproductor de música sencillo pero elegante; a cada lado de la cama había una puerta que supuse una para el servicio y otra del armario, en el lado opuesto a esa gran cama había un escritorio que tenia libros y cuadernos en forma desordenada, y a lado de este había un sofá largo de piel color negro, este sitio era completamente Edward, podía sentir su presencia mas fuerte todavía.

- ¡Wuau! – fue lo único que pude decir, Edward había permanecido en silencio mientras yo observaba su habitación, supongo que esperando mi reacción

- ¿te gusto? – casi fue una afirmación

- Esta muy bonita, todo me parece tan... "tú" – El se rio con esa hermosa voz musical.

- Ven – me dijo mientras me jalaba para el centro de la habitación en dirección a su sofá – necesito hablar contigo Bella

- Claro – le dije aun admirando su habitación pero hiperventilando por la reacción de que el tomara mi mano y de la sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo, me sentó en el sofá y cerro la puerta.

- Necesito decirte algo sumamente importante – note preocupación y determinación en su voz

- Edward ¿Qué pasa? – muy bien ya me había preocupado, ahora solo me enfocaba en esos hermosos orbes color dorado.

- Ahh... – dio un gran suspiro – no se como decirlo... no quiero que te alejes de mi.

- Edward – mi cara estoy segura denotaba la gran contrariedad que sentía – no me voy alejar de ti, por nada del mundo.

- En verdad lo espero... ahh – suspiro otra vez y se acerco a mi cabeza – hueles realmente increíble, es un olor entre fresas y lavanda – apenas y sonrío.

- Gracias, tu también hueles delicioso – atine a decirle – pero no creo que por eso estés así.

- Tienes razón no lo es

- Entonces dímelo; prometo que nada me alejara de ti – le dije a la vez que tomaba su mano, no entendía de donde salía esa extraña convicción que me hacia creer fuertemente en mis palabras.

- ¿Esas palabras son extrañas para ti? – me pregunto

- ¿Cuáles? ¿el prometer? – el asintió

- Si, el prometerlo; puedo ver la duda en tu rostro; ¿dudas que sea cierto lo que me prometes? – sonrío tristemente.

- No, no lo dudo – dije con firmeza – lo que no se, es de donde sale esa extraña fuerza, que me hace estar segura de que así será, de que no me alejare de ti nunca.

- Creo que yo te puedo ayudar con eso – me dijo seriamente – se llama "imprimación"

- ¿Qué? – le pedí que me repitiera por que no entendí esa palabra

- "imprimación"

- Ahh – dije con confusión - ¿Qué es eso?

- Oh, bueno ustedes lo llaman algo así como "media naranja"

- ¿Perdón? – dije atropelladamente – que significa eso de "ustedes"

- Ay Bella... tengo tanto que quiero contarte pero aun así me da mucho miedo hacerlo.

- Edward, me estoy cansando de este jueguito dime de una vez lo que me vas a decir

- Ok – volvió a suspirar, se levanto del sofá y se señalo – no soy esto

- ¿esto que? Edward

- Esto, no soy un chico de 17 años, que va a la preparatoria por primera vez

- ¿Qué? – no estaba entendiendo nada

- Bella – se volvió a sentar a mi lado – tienes que saberlo, por que no quiero que te alejes de mi, y además de que no puedo ocultarte nada

- ¿Cuántas veces has ido a la preparatoria?

- Al menos unas 15 veces – tardo en contestarme, y después se me quedo mirando, de una manera que daba a indicar que era en serio.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – no podía ser verdad lo que me estaba diciendo pero necesitaba esta respuesta.

- Voy a cumplir 127 años**(1)**

- Jaja, esto fue chistoso Edward; pero dime la verdad

- Bella esta es la verdad – me dijo tomando mi cara – soy lo que ustedes llaman un "no vivo"... un "vampiro"

- Ya basta, esto ya no es gracioso; se serio por favor

- Sabes que me crees Bella, muy en tu interior lo sabes; lo veo en tus ojos

- No es cierto, como voy a creer eso; por dios Edward! Te he visto comer, te he visto en el día y si mal no me equivoco tienes una cruz adornando el piso de abajo – no quería pensar en nada mas

- No todos los cuentos son verdaderos Bella – me dijo serio – esa cruz de abajo tiene su historia y no tiene nada que ver con que nos quememos o algo, al igual que el sol; me has visto en el día pero nunca bajo un rayo de sol; imposible aquí en Forks – tenía razón en eso

- No, no – sacudí mi cabeza

- Te has dado cuenta Bella, mi piel fría y pálida, mis facciones definidas, mis ojos Bella, estoy seguro que no se los has visto a nadie mas

- Emmett, Rosalie... – y ahora que lo pensaba su madre Esme, los tenían igual

- Ellos son iguales que yo Bella, todo en mi es una atracción para tu especie, mi cara, mi voz e incluso mi olor; todo sirve para atraer a la presa

- ¿presa? – dije con terror - ¿eso soy?

- Imposible, nunca lo serias – me dijo asustado

- ¿entonces Edward que quieres decir?, dime la verdad por favor

- Esta es Bella mira – me dijo, y en un instante estaba ahí, y al siguiente estaba del otro lado de la habitación junto a su cama, yo me quede petrificada

- ¿soy algo rápido verdad? – bromeo y arranco un flor de metal, una de las rosas que adornaban los barrotes de hierro forjado del dosel de su cama, y volvió otra vez a mi

- ¿y algo fuerte también cierto? – me dijo mostrándome la flor en su mano, la cerro y la apretó por un segundo, después la abrió y me la mostro, yo trague en seco; la flor de hierro que estaba en su mano ahora parecía un trozo de plastilina con la forma hueca de sus manos para después desmenuzarse y convertirse en polvo negro sobre la palma de su mano.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Solo te mostré un poco de mi velocidad y de mi fuerza – dijo arrojando a un rincón el puñado de virutas de hierro, que repiquetearon como lluvia al chocar contra la pared.

- ¿es cierto? – dije sorprendida – todo lo que me dijiste es realmente cierto?

- Todo – me dijo bajando la cabeza

- Me estoy volviendo loca – dije – esto no puede ser real

- Lo es Bella, por favor no te alejes de mi – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Ayy Edward – suspire y le tome de la mano – créeme que no me importaría en lo mas mínimo el que fueras un extraterrestre.

- No te importa entonces que sea esto – me dijo incrédulo

- De hecho no estoy muy convencida que seas "eso", claro que si tienes mucha fuerza y velocidad, pero no te quemas con el sol, eso es difícil de comprender – dije rápidamente mirando hacia la nada, mis conocimientos de vampiros habían sido mayormente por "Buffy la cazavampiros" y ahí no salía nada de lo que me describía Edward

- ¿me estas comparando con Ángel? – pregunto alzando las cejas, nuevamente pensaba en voz alta.

- No creo para nada que seas Ángel – le dije seria – pero no me puedes quitar mis creencias acerca de los "vampiros" tan fácilmente

- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? – dijo serio – ¿necesitas verme desangrando a una persona?

- Edward – dije asustada - ¿lo haces?

- No – contesto molesto – no lo he hecho en décadas

- Discúlpame Edward, no debería decirte estas cosas; te creo, solo que me cuesta aceptarlo – le confíe

- No, discúlpame tu a mi Bella, por revelarte esto, y asustarte; es solo que no se que es lo que debo hacer exactamente, no quiero que te alejes de mi por ser lo que soy – dijo ahora cabizbajo

- Tu eres solo Edward para mi, de eso estoy mas que segura; es solo que es algo complicado – era muy difícil convencer a tu parte lógica de que esto era verdad y no una fantasía.

- Te entiendo, pero necesitaba decirte esto – asentí

- Tengo muchas dudas – logre decir

- Dímelas – me animo – te las responderé todas

- Ahh, bueno antes que nada; quiero saber por que dices que no me lo podías ocultar?

- Ahh, la imprimación

- Exacto, eso que dices, ¿Qué significa?

- Cuando nos convertimos en esto, quedamos podría decirse solos en el mundo, no podemos estar con humanos por que acabaríamos matándolos, y no podemos estar con los de nuestra especie por que acabaríamos matándonos entre nosotros.

- Pero... ¿tu no estas solo? – el estaba con Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett

- Podemos llegar a convivir con el paso del tiempo, y además mi familia y yo tenemos en común en que no probamos sangre humana, solo de animales, eso creo yo, nos hace un poco mas civilizados, y podemos convivir juntos; pero aun así yo me llegue a sentir muy solo.

- Explícate

- Ahh, si, tenía mi familia; pero me hacia falta algo mas importante

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte, la sola idea de que Edward pudiera sufrir por que algo le faltase me provocaba ansiedad

- Tu

- ¿perdón?

- Si Bella, el hecho de no compartir tus días con alguien a tu lado, es insoportable

- Pero tu Edward, puedes estar con cualquier chica que quieras – que acaso no se veía en un espejo

- No Bella, por nadie he sentido amor; por nadie, solo por ti, eso es lo que nosotros conocemos como imprimación

- Oh, comienzo a entender; ¿pero como funciona?

- No lo sabemos, Carlisle y yo creemos que como humano, tienes reservada por así decirlo a tu pareja ideal pero que de vampiro, te vuelves mas sensible a eso, y entonces debes de esperar para poder encontrarte con esa persona, por que difícilmente llegarías a amar alguien mas.

- Es una buena explicación en cuanto lo que les pasa a ustedes, lo que no entiendo es que me sucede a mi, siento tanta atracción hacia ti; pero no solo exteriormente, si no es algo que me impide querer alejarme de ti

- Eso no lo sabemos Bella, tal vez el encontrarse con tu pareja ideal se sienta así – no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo "pareja ideal"

- ¿eso eres?

- Solo si tu quieres

- Lo he querido desde que te vi – le dije sonrojada y baje mi cabeza

El me levanto mi mentón con sus dedos fríos, pero que no me molestaban, y sonrío. Miro mi labios, y yo los de el, comenzó acercarlos hasta que sentí su aliento sobre mi cara; cerré mis ojos, ahora ya no había mas obstáculos para evitar ese beso que ansiaba desde que nuestras miradas coincidieron. Respire, y el espero un segundo para posar sus labios sobre los míos, eran tan cálidos, y nuestras bocas se amoldaron una a la otra, para continuar con una marcha acompasada, lenta; disfrutando ambos del momento.

- Yo también te he querido desde el primer momento – me dijo después de terminar ese beso, y yo casí lo odie por haber hecho eso.

Ahora fui yo la que sonrío y lo volví acercar a mi, en un beso mas urgente aun mas necesitado, el rozo mis labios con su lengua pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca, el cual concedí, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a conocerse primero lentamente, reconociendo cada sabor la una de la otra, la intensidad fue aumentando hasta que me tuve que separar de el para poder respirar.

- No te hace falta respirar? – le acuse, aun agitada

- No, por mi, no dejaría de besarte jamás – sonrío y volvimos a besarnos, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así; volviendo un beso mas intenso que el anterior y siempre parando cuando necesitaba respirar.

- Ahora entiendo a Rosalie y Emmett – le dije en una pausa, el abrió los ojos y mascullo "mi volvo" se levanto presuroso del sillón donde ambos estábamos acostados y en un segundo estaba asomándose por la ventana

- No han vuelto – dijo serio, me di cuenta que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse; me acorde de Charlie

- Creo que debo irme – le dije y el volteo a verme asustado

- No debí de haber interrumpido lo que estábamos haciendo ¿verdad?

- Jajaja, no es eso, pero debo de ir a casa a prepararle algo de cenar a Charlie – le dije

- Esta bien, ¿5 minutos más? – me dijo de forma cariñosa y volvió acostarse conmigo en el sofá, me abrazo y me acurrucó entre sus brazos

- 5 minutos mas – le dije bromeando, y dándole un beso, nos quedamos un momento en silencio

- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me dijo de pronto

- ¿novios? – le dije – yo te siento como mas

- Yo también pero creo que por algo hay que empezar – me dijo sonriendo

- Entonces, si quiero ser tu novia Edward Cullen – le conteste también sonriendo

- Gracias – me dijo y me volvió a besar suavemente, con cada beso que me daba, sentía la necesidad de más, y más; nunca me cansaría de besarlo.

Estuvimos así como por media hora mas, hasta que me aleje definitivamente de sus labios, y decidí mejor dejar de verlos.

- Me tengo que ir – le dije

- Esta bien, te acompaño

- ¿pero como te regresaras?

- Bella, tengo algunos trucos, no te preocupes – me miro sonriente

- Esta bien, vámonos entonces – bajamos las escaleras, su casa estaba a oscuras

- Oh, y tus papas?

- Ellos nos han dado un poco de tiempo privado para que pudiera hablar contigo, volverán más tarde.

Salimos y nos subimos a mi camioneta, me pidió las llaves y yo me negué, el volvió a insistir alegándome que conocía mejor el camino, no me pude negar a eso, así que de mala gana se las di; y el río al ver mi cara.

- Lo tratare bien, te lo prometo – me dijo

- Ok

- Te puedo preguntar algo Bella? – me dijo mientras conducia, me miro y me sostuvo la mano

- Si, pero por favor no descuides el camino – le avise, incitándolo a que mirara al frente, el sonrío y negó con la cabeza, pero fijo su mirada en el camino

- ¿te puedo ir a visitar al rato?

- ¿perdón? ¿a mi casa? – pero ahí estaba Charlie, y el no sabia nada de esto, para el, que yo seguía con Mike

- Ah, no precisamente

- Explícame Edward por que no te sigo

- Ahh estas noches que he pasado aquí, me he colado a tu habitación por las noches – y yo me quede petrificada

- ¿Qué queeeeeeee?

- Lo siento, pero es que desde que te vi, supe que eras para mi, y no podía soportar no verte, te juro que no hice nada malo, solo me cole y te observe dormir – oh dios, oh dios, pero sabia que yo tendía hablar en sueños, y si el había entrado significa que mis sueños... oh dios, oh dios

- ¿entraste a mi habitación, mientras dormía? – dije casi sofocándome

- Discúlpame

- ¿me escuchaste decir algo? – pregunte alarmada

- Solo mi nombre... – dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa, y en ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra completita – y un par de cosas mas – yo solo me tape la cara

- Ayy no

- ¿estas molesta? – me pregunto alarmado mirándome

- No Edward, es solo que no se que tanto escucharías, yo ahh... – me volví a tapar mi cara, mi madre frecuentemente se burlaba de mi, por lo que decía en sueños

- No te avergüences Bella, si yo pudiera soñar sería contigo, y no me avergonzaría de ello – me dijo dulcemente

- ¿Tú no duermes? – pregunte olvidándome por un momento de mi vergüenza

- No

- Oh, no se como se ha de sentir eso, pero me imagino, que no muy bien – mas que a mi me encantaba dormir.

- Pues la verdad, no se siente nada, solo no tengo ganas de hacerlo, eso es todo.

- Oh – dije y me di cuenta que íbamos llegando a mi casa, por suerte la patrulla de Charlie aun no estaba.

- ¿entonces? – me pregunto cuando estaciono el carro afuera de mi casa

- ¿entonces que?

- ¿puedo visitarte al rato? – mi sonrojo volvió nuevamente

- Si – fue lo único que pude decirle

- Gracias, volveré a las 10

- Mejor a las 9 – le propuse, el me sonrío y se acerco a besarme. Nuevamente mis labios lo acunaron como si fuera un viejo conocido.

Cuando al fin reuní fuerzas para separarme nuevamente, salí de la camioneta, y el me siguió.

- Quiero ver tu truco – le dije

- Jajaja, ok, cuídate preciosa, vuelvo en un par de horas – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, me dio un beso fugaz y desapareció de mi vista. Yo salte sorprendida, y me quede un momento viendo los arboles del bosque, pero no había ni rastros de Edward; sonreí y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

* * *

**(1) ah, no se si mi calculo de los años de Edward es correcto, asi k si me ekivoko por favor corriganme. gracias**

* * *

**K les parecio?**

**ok, se k les dije k iba actualizar cada semana, ok, ok... kreo k mejor ya no les digo nada, jajaja; pero es k komprendame k aparte de hacer esto, tengo k leer mis propios fanfics favoritos... leer los libros k me gustan y a parte estudiar para mi escuela... eso sin contar a los amigos y familia, que tambien deben de tener parte de mi tiempo jejeje... pero bueno ya tarde menos no... k eso es lo importante.**

**espero y les haya gustado el primer beso; me costo algo describirlo pero creo k no kedo tan mal... jejeje, les tenia otra sorpresa planeada para este capitulo, pero me di cuenta k ya llevaba muchas palabras... asi k mejor la reservare para el siguiente...**

**en verdad no tengo como agradecer los reviews k me mandan... enserio, miren k si pudiera darles un Edward o un Emmett o un Jasper hasta incluso un Jake... se los daria con gusto...**

**pues solo para contestar unos reviews, pues me alegra k haya personas nuevas k lean mi fic y k les guste aun mas importante... tambien(sony lokilla) ya agrege tu correo... mi nick en el messenger es Bella Cullen-Pattinson y de paso les dejo mi correo x si gustan agregarme (lovebere19 hotmail...) o dejenme el suyo y yo las agrego.**

**pues si, de hecho a mi tambien me gusta k esta Rosalie sea mas alegre y buena con Bella, xk komo me caia mal en crepusculo... y llegue a odiarla en Luna nueva jejeje... pero aki es muy buena...**

**OOOO SI.... Y SE ME OLVIDABA... COMO SI NO FUERA LA COSA MAS IMPORTANTE DEL DIA... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROBERT! POR K ES EL EDWARD MAS PERFECTO K PUDIERON ENCONTRAR... HAY K CELEBRAR ESTE DIA CHICAS... COMO HE DICHO... SI PUDIERA ME ENVOLVERIA EN UN REGALO Y ME MANDARIA DIRECTITO A SUS BRAZOS JEJEJE... BUENO ESPEREMOS K KUMPLA MUCHISIMOS AÑOS MAS Y K SE VUELVA MAS CHULO DE LO K YA SE VE... IMPOSIBLE TAL VEZ... PERO ROBERT ES COMO LOS BUENOS VINOS... JEJEJE... OOO EMPIEZO A DESVARIAR... ¡ F E L I Z____C U M P L E A Ñ O S_____R O B E R T !**

**bueno como siempre... muchisisisisisimas gracias por leerme... jejeje, son el motor k me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS.**

***Ginegine**

***maryroxy**

***btvs22**

***Strangeeers**

***luzalejatb**

***satorichiva**

***miadharu28**

***lisbet777**

***Aiiram**

***Natiezcullen**

***LuFer Gosh**

***eviita cullen**

***pattycullen83**

***sony lokilla**

***Suiza-love**

***noimporta.**

***Amalia McCandless**

**ok... entonces nos leemos pronto**

**saludos y besos vampiricos**

**comentarios, quejas y sugerencias**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	16. La visita

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza**

**CAPITULO 16: LA VISITA**

**EDWARD POV**

Me quede oculto tras unos arboles, mientras veía como mi Bella entraba a su casa; después de este tiempo, yo ya podía decirle "mi" ella ya era mía; por fin, por fin después de todo este tiempo ya no me sentía solo.

Hoy le pedí además que fuera mi novia, eso no me agradaba del todo; por que el termino "novia" se oía tan simple, pero era una costumbre humana, no podía dejarla de lado; aunque lo mejor de todo es que ella acepto; y aun mejor, lo que no cambiaria por nada, absolutamente por nada, es la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, son tan suaves, tan carnosos, tan dulces; tiene un aroma exquisito que hace que no pueda separarme de ellos, podría simplemente estarla besando para siempre; el solo pensar en ellos me hacia desear besarla.

No se exactamente cuando tiempo me quede ahí parado, pensando solo en los labios de Bella, reaccione hasta que vi como la patrulla de su padre estacionaba afuera. Esto no me gustaba, el dolor de su cabeza aumentaba a cada día, a mi Bella le preocupaba mucho su papá, eso lo podía leer en su rostro sin necesidad de poderle leer la mente, me encantaría hacer algo al respecto pero en esto estaba definitivamente atado de manos, lo único que podría hacer es estar al lado de ella y desear como ella que no fuera nada grave.

La platica entre ellos fue algo simple, la voz de Bella se escuchaba nerviosa y evasiva, su padre se preguntaba por que, pero sabía que su hija le acabaría contando cuando ella se sintiera segura, además que el también estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no mostrarse débil a causa de la cefalea.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Bella se retiro a su alcoba, no sin antes preguntarle a su padre sobre su salud; su padre odiaba mentirle pero sabia que su hija se preocuparía de mas si el le decía algo, así que como el día anterior el le volvió a mentir.

Bella iba a bañarse y hacer su tarea, aun faltaban 2 horas para nuestra cita; no quería separarme de ella pero debía de ir a mi casa a dar las buenas noticias y cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando comencé a correr, recordé que esos vampiros lujuriosos aun tenían mi auto; debía de ir a buscarlos, no podía creer lo que se detuvieron hacer, aun cuando llevaba a Bella de compañía, no se pudieron aguantar ni siquiera para evitar que Bella sospechara.

Cuando llegue a la parte del camino en donde ellos se quedaron mi volvo no estaba y comencé a seguir su olor, parecía que se habían marchado de ahí, pero después habían regresado, ahora el olor llevaba a mi casa donde afortunadamente ya se encontraba mi volvo afuera. Me detuve y lo examine minuciosamente, al parecer funcionaba perfectamente, pero los buffers habían sido cambiados; por unos mas actuales y de aun mejor calidad, me lleve los dedos al puente de mi nariz; esos vampiros me escucharían.

- ¿me pueden explicar que le hicieron a mi carro? – dije molesto entrando a mi casa; Emmett estaba en la sala y Rosalie bajó junto con Esme del segundo piso

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – dijo Esme preocupada

- Esta bien que aguante sus arranques emotivos en la escuela, ¿pero en mi carro? – dije dolido

- Vamos Eddie no te enojes – dijo Emmett sonriendo – A poco Bella no te provoca para eso y mas

- ¡Emmett! – lo regaño Rosalie, mientras yo me sorprendía ante tales palabras sin saber por que me sentí nervioso y apenado.

- Lo siento mucho Edward – siguió diciendo Rosalie – en serio que me da mucha pena, pero fuimos a comprar repuestos y yo misma lo instale así que puedes estar seguro que quedara muy bien.

- Ah – suspire – no hay problema Rose, es solo que mis autos son importantes para mi

- Lo se Edward, y por eso ahora como recompensa te renovare tu volvo y tu Aston Martin – decía de forma rápida Rose

- Oh, no, eso no es necesario – pero bueno, no estaría mal

- Pero aun así lo hare, ya encargue las piezas; llegan en dos días

- Lo lamento Edward – dijo Emmett serio – no volverá a pasar

- Les creo

- Bueno Edward, ahora si me explicaras que paso en la tarde – me dijo Esme sería – creo que eso es mas importante que tu auto

- Oh, lo siento tanto madre – le dije y estoy seguro que mi expresión cambio a la sonrisa idiota que ponía cada vez que pensaba en Bella – bueno pues ya le conté toda la verdad

- ¿toda? – dijo Esme asombrada – y ¿lo acepto?

- Si, tal como dijo Rose y Emmett – voltee a verlos – muchas gracias por el apoyo en verdad – ahora me sentía avergonzado por haberme molestado

- Oh, ¡pero que felicidad hijo!, estaba segura que lo haría – se movió inquieta – debo llamarle a Carlisle, para contarle la buena noticia

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Le llamaron de urgencia del hospital, pero yo creo que no le molestara que le avise algo tan bueno – corrió al segundo piso y bajo con el celular en la mano – y además me cayo tan bien, debes de traerla seguido Edward

- Si Esme – le dije antes de que ella saliera por la puerta de la cocina

- ¡felicidades Edward! – me dijo Rosalie

- Me alegro mucho por ti, te dije que era imposible que sucediera de otra manera

- Gracias chicos, si la verdad estoy muy feliz de que se haya dado así

- ¿entonces ya no necesitamos volver a comer, cierto? – dijo Emmett recordando su asco del almuerzo

- Creo que no – le dije, también aliviado de no volver a probar bocado nunca mas

- Me cayo muy bien Edward, es tan linda chica – dijo Rosalie recordando como había alabado su belleza esta mañana – nos llevaremos tan bien

- Y por fin podremos mostrarnos ante ella, tal cual somos – dijo Emmett entusiasmado

- Solo trata de no espantarla demasiado – le dije – aun es muy pronto para ella, para que se pueda acostumbrar.

- Esta bien, pero se que no le importara

- ¡Edward! – llamo Esme desde el bosque, corrí hasta ella

- Pásamelo – le dije resignado, cuando me di cuenta que Carlisle quería platicar conmigo, tome el celular

- Hola Carlisle

- Muchas felicidades hijo, me alegro mucho por ti – la línea del teléfono quedo callada un segundo

- Gracias papá, pero aunque no este cerca para leerte el pensamiento, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que quieres decirme otra cosa

- Oh – la voz de Carlisle se escuchaba apenada – no es nada en verdad

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije asustándome por un momento

- oh no te asustes – dijo rápidamente – de hecho es solo que... bueno... me hubiera gustado ser el primero en saberlo, eso es todo

- ¿Por qué? – le dije, mientras Esme sonreía negando con la cabeza

- Pues nada mas, ¿tu madre se esta burlando de mi? – pregunto

- Pásamelo – dijo Esme estirando la mano para coger el celular, yo se lo di – yo le digo querido, no te preocupes... si yo también te amo... te espero... adiós

- ¿Qué pasa Esme? – al parecer no conocía del todo a Carlisle, al menos no tanto como Esme

- No es nada querido – dijo Esme tranquila – es solo que tu padre, bueno a el le hubiera gustado ser el primero en saber, por que era quien mas deseaba que ella te aceptara tal como eres

- Pues creo que todos lo deseaban ¿cierto? – le dije frunciendo el seño

- Claro que si Edward, pero bueno Carlisle fue quien te convirtió, y el se sentía triste de que tu te sintieras solo, el pensaba que te había quitado la oportunidad de amar y cuando por fin apareció Bella; sus esperanzas volvieron

- ¡Wow! – exclame – pensé que el lector de mentes era yo

- Solo conozco a mi marido Edward, y Carlisle cuida muy bien esos pensamientos ante ti – yo me alegre internamente, tener a tu lado a la razón de tu existencia, y encima una familia que se preocupa por ti, son cosas de las que gozan muy pocos.

- Gracias Esme, y puedes decirle a Carlisle que nunca me he arrepentido de lo que soy; que no le reprocho absolutamente nada – Esme sonrío

- Se lo diré – comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia nuestra casa - ¿la veras hoy?

- Si – le dije sonriendo – ella ha aceptado el que me cuele a su habitación

- Oh, sabes que puedes traerla aquí cuando quieras

- Gracias, pero creo que por ahora solo me limitare a traerla en el día.

- Muy bien Edward, entonces ve a cambiarte de ropa – me dijo empujando hacia las escaleras – no quiero que piense que no te arreglas

Yo solo negué, pero aun así fui a cambiarme; cuando acabe de arreglarme aun faltaba una horrorosa hora para irla a ver, así que me senté ante mi piano y comencé a tocar la canción que había venido sola a mi mente la otra noche.

Me gustaba como el sonido iba tomando forma por si solo, mis dedos corrían solo por el piano, ante la imagen de ella en mi cabeza; no me alejaría de ella jamás.

Cuando por fin dieron las nueve de la noche, yo ya me dirigía hacia ella; cuando llegue ella miraba fijamente el cielo encapotado por su ventana que estaba completamente abierta; en ese momento desee poder leer sus pensamientos y saber que era lo que pensaba mientras veía el cielo.

En menos de un segundo llegue al jardín debajo de su ventana, ella bajo la vista y sonrío pero se alejo un poco de la ventana para permitirme el paso, subí rápidamente y me pare a su lado.

- Te extrañe – me dijo, mientras enroscaba sus brazos en mi cuello

- Yo igual – le dije, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a mi para besarla, la deje ir cuando note que su respiración se estaba entrecortando

- Por un momento llegue a pensar que eras tan solo un sueño, y que ya había despertado – me dijo cuando la tome en brazos y la dirigía a su cama

- Pues no es así, el sueño hecho realidad eres tu, no yo – la deposite en su cama y ella se sonrojo, le acaricie la mejilla; se veía tan lindo ese gesto en su cara.

- ¿Qué pensabas mientras veías por la ventana? – le pregunte después de besarla nuevamente

- Pensaba en ti – volteo a verme – cuando me mude a Forks, lo odiaba, odiaba cada día que pasaba; después con el paso del tiempo, empecé a tener amigos, y la relación de mi padre avanzo hasta que la estancia aquí se volvió soportable, pero en este momento estoy feliz de poder estar aquí, adivina por que...

- No lo se

- Claro que lo sabes, por ti, tu eres lo que me hacia falta, lo que me faltaba desde siempre aun sin saberlo – me dijo dándome un beso corto – extraño a mi madre, pero no cambiaria el estar en este lugar en este preciso momento

- En serio, ¿me quieres? – le pregunte

- Claro que si ¿es que no lo ves en mi cara?, mi madre siempre me decía que yo soy un libro abierto

- Me cuesta leer tus pensamientos – le dije

- ¿leer pensamientos? – en ese momento me di cuenta que no le había platicado sobre mi extraña habilidad

- Lo siento – sonreí – debí decirte antes

- ¿algo más? – dijo bromeando

- Jaja, si, algo mas

- ¿Que es?

- Puedo leer mentes

- Oh, por dios no – dijo Bella espantada y sonrojándose

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije asustado

- ¿has leído mis pensamientos? – dijo después de unos segundos aun sonrojada

- No, es algo raro – admití – eres la única persona que me he topado en el mundo, a la que no puedo leerle el pensamiento.

- ¿en serio? – dijo asombrada - ¿Cómo funciona eso?

- No lo se, leer el pensamiento es algo muy natural para mi, no hago el menor esfuerzo; pero contigo es tan diferente por que por mas que me esfuerzo no puedo ver nada

- Oh, que bueno – dijo suspirando aliviada

- Pues la verdad yo no opino igual, es verdaderamente frustrante que la única persona de la que me interesan sus pensamientos, sean esos los que no consiga saber

- Créeme que no hay nada interesante en mi cabeza – yo no me creí eso – además, cada vez que quieras saber algo sobre mi, solo necesitas preguntar

- Me gustaría saber todo acerca de ti, como fue tu niñez, todo lo que te es favorito para ti, a que le temes, tus gustos, tus sentimientos; absolutamente todo.

- Creo que tenemos muchísimo de que platicar – me dijo – por que yo quiero enterarme lo mismo de ti y tu has vivido mas tiempo que yo.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo – le dije mientras la volvía a besar, nuevamente sus labios me absorbieron y me fue imposible alejarme de ellos, eran tan adictivos y su sabor era realmente increíble, me aleje cuando me sentí agitado aun antes que ella necesitara aire

- Me encanta besarte – me dijo

- Creo que ya me di cuenta – le dije sonriendo

Estuvimos platicando largo rato sobre su niñez, su madre, sus amigos de Phoenix y como se había sentido cuando se mudo para Forks; ella a su vez me pregunto sobre cuando aun era humano, le dije que no recordaba mucho de esa época pero aun así trate de contestarle todo lo que me pregunto, hasta que me di cuenta que Bella comenzaba a bostezar

- Tienes que dormir – la anime abrazándola

- Temo no verte mañana

- No tienes que temer nada, aquí voy a estar; siempre a tu lado

- Eso quiero creer

- Pues créelo por que es la verdad – le dije mirándola a los ojos

- No te vayas esta noche, por favor – me hacia inmensamente feliz el que ella me dijera todas esas palabras

- Claro que no – le asegure además ¡como si quisiera separarme de ella! – estaré aquí cuando despiertes cariño

- Eso se escucho tan bien – me dijo ya somnolienta

- Eso eres; mi cariño, mi amor

- Gracias Edward – me dijo por último antes de cerrar los ojos

Estuve observándola dormir, me sentía completo; por fin la tenia a mi lado, rodeándola con mis brazos y lo mejor era que ella lo sabia y si aun así había algo mejor seria, era que ella me quería ahí.

A los pocos minutos ella comenzó a susurrar mi nombre, se pego mas a mi cuerpo y beso mi pecho; no puedo describir el conjunto de sensaciones que sentí en todo momento.

Estuve toda la noche abrazándola, vigilando sus sueños; hasta que escuche a su padre despertar, iba a esconderme cuando el estuvo a punto de entrar a despedirse de Bella, pero al darse cuenta de la hora, salió lo mas pronto posible hacia su trabajo.

Espere unos minutos mas para despertar a Bella; y me sentí tan bien de que ella me abrazara efusivamente cuando al fin abrió los ojos, debo decir que esperaba que ella me hubiera besado pero en vez de eso, se fue al servicio alegando minutos humanos.

Cuando regreso, me dio un beso largo y profundo; un beso que me pareció perfecto para iniciar mi día, pero lamentablemente tenia que separarme de ella, tenia que ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa.

Quería pasar por ella para ir a la escuela, pero ella me hizo saber que era mejor que nosotros esperáramos un poco de tiempo, para dar a conocer nuestra relación; ella no quería hacer sentir mal a Mike, la verdad a mi ese chico no me importaba en lo absoluto pero si eso era lo que quería Bella lo respetaría.

Así que aun en contra de mis deseos, salí literalmente corriendo de ahí; no quería que un vecino me viera saliendo a esa hora de la casa de mi amada, eso no es correcto para una dama.

En la escuela, nuevamente ella se volvió a sentar con nosotros en el almuerzo, no la besaba, pero siempre por debajo de la mesa le tomaba su mano y jugaba con ella durante todo el almuerzo, ahora era ella la única que comía; Emmett le explico sobre los asqueroso que es comer para nosotros y Bella paso de las risas a la preguntas sobre nuestra alimentación, ahí fue el turno de Rosalie de responder, regularmente íbamos de caza cada semana y aprovechábamos la noche para hacerlo; después Bella nos pregunto sobre nuestro animal preferido para cazar, Emmett le había dicho que el suyo era el oso pardo, me imagino que era una forma de enfrentar justamente a lo que le había causado muerte; a Rosalie ese detalle no le importaba en absoluto, lo único que hacia era ir a cazar con su esposo; en cuanto a mi le dije que era el puma.

- ¿el puma? – pregunto frunciendo el seño - ¿Por qué?

- Me imagino que el es quien me da mas competencia, quien se defiende mas, necesitas mas velocidad para poderlo atrapar – realmente no me había puesto a pensar en ese detalle

Cada día después de clases ella se iba con nosotros a mi casa, pasaba tiempo con mi familia, Emmett la hacia reír mucho, y Esme todo el tiempo la estaba consintiendo con aperitivos que ella misma hacia, la amistad de Rosalie y ella crecía día a día, a veces Bella se intimada con Rosalie y cuando yo le preguntaba por que ella solo desviaba su cabeza y me decía que no me preocupara.

La primera vez que vi a Bella enojada y triste a la vez, fue cuando me platico lo que le pasaba a su padre, me platico acerca de los dolores de cabeza y yo me sentí mal por que yo sabia todo eso desde antes; su enojo era por que ella sabia que su padre le había mentido sobre los resultados de su examen, además de que su padre había ido a el hospital sin ella, regreso a casa diciendo que no tenia absolutamente nada; que solo era una falsa alarma, pero que le harían otros estudios para descartar otra cosa.

Pero lamentablemente yo también sabía que eso era mentira, los resultados por lo que pude ver en los pensamientos de Carlisle eran muy distintos a los que le dijo a Bella; yo no sabia que hacer, por que me sentía impotente por no poder decirle a Bella la verdad, y una noche platicando con Carlisle le comente mi deseo de decirle a Bella de una vez la verdad.

- No puedes Edward – me dijo seriamente

- ¿pero por que no, Carlisle?, ella sufre por esto, y no puedo verla así – el debía de entenderme

- Por que además que nosotros debemos respetar el secreto profesional, es un asunto que se debe de resolver entre Bella y su padre.

- Pero es que Carlisle, si la escucharas; ella comienza a desesperarse de no saber que hacer

- Edward lo único que puedo hacer, es hablar con Charlie, y sugerirle que lo mejor que puede hacer es hablar con Bella, sobre todo antes que empeore.

- No se que voy hacer cuando ese momento pase Carlisle – dije dándome por vencido.

- Lo único que puedes hacer es estar a lado de Bella – lo peor es que yo sabia que Carlisle tenia razón.

Sin darme cuenta, los días fueron pasando, uno tras otro; ya casi se cumplían 1 mes desde que Bella y yo habíamos comenzado una relación, yo quería llevarla a un lugar hermoso como regalo y parecia que todo estaba listo para que en unos días mas así fuera.

Esa tarde nos encontrábamos solos en la casa, Carlisle y Esme habían ido a cazar aprovechando el día de descanso de Carlisle; Emmett y Rosalie estaban, no quiero saber donde, y no quiero saber que estaban haciendo, por suerte ahora ya no se llevaban mi volvo, ahora era el propio Jeep de Emmett el que tenia que aguantar la calentura de esos dos.

- ¿en que piensas? – me dijo Bella, estaba recostada sobre mi, en un sofá de la sala, mientras tratábamos de ver una película

- En ti – dije besándole la frente

- Mentiroso

- Jaja, la verdad pensaba en el Jeep de Emmett

- ¿Ehh? – me dijo mientras su seño se fruncía

- En que no se que es lo que estén haciendo esos dos juntos – le dije mientras pasaba mi dedo relajando su seño

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Bella se ponía colorada y no supe por que, cuando le pregunte por eso, me dijo que era tiempo de que se fuera; ¡era frustrante no saber lo que pensaba!

Ella ese día no había llevado su camioneta, Rosalie había ido por ella en la mañana para llevarla al instituto, y yo aproveche esa excusa para irla a dejar a mi manera.

- Edward no creo que sea buena idea – me dijo cuando le propuse que se subiera a mi espalda

- ¿Por qué?, vamos no te pasara nada

- Ahh, no lo se, no se ve muy seguro

- Te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada

- Pero iras despacio – me dijo mirando fijamente y yo rodé los ojos – te conozco Edward, y se que te gusta la velocidad, así que promételo

- Ok, te lo prometo iremos despacio – le dije mientras le extendía mi mano y ella la tomaba

Aun con todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos sentía deseos de besarla a todo momento, y lo hice; podía hacerlo, ella era mi novia; eso es parte de los derechos que tiene el novio ¿no?.

La bese con pasión, me daba cuenta que cada día que pasaba, sentía la necesidad de hacer los besos mas profundos mas necesitados y la verdad eso me asustaba un poco, pero Bella reaccionaba tan bien a ellos, que yo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Me encantaba como las manos de ella se iban inmediatamente a mi cabello y lo enrollaban entre sus dedos, luego sentir el vuelco de su corazón sobre mi pecho, además del palpitar de su sangre contra mi cuerpo frio, me hacia desearla de maneras que me eran totalmente desconocidas, a mi cabeza llego un pensamiento sobre nosotros unidos de una manera increíble; agite mi cabeza ante ese pensamiento, y me separe de Bella inmediatamente, su respiración era pesada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, en cuantos sus ojos se posaron en los míos baje mi cabeza avergonzado por ese pensamiento .

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – pregunto Bella tratando de controlar su respiración

- Nada – le dije, como decirle que había deseado compartir con ella algo mas que besos.

- Bésame otra vez entonces – me reto, es que no se daba cuenta en que me convertía cuando la besaba?

- Creo que se hace tarde para que te vaya a dejar – dije tratando de salirme por la tangente – debemos irnos sobre todo si quieres que vayamos despacio

- Podemos irnos mas rápido, solo quiero que me beses – dijo acercándose a mi, peligrosamente

Yo no pude, ni quise resistirme y nuevamente la bese, trate de controlar mis pensamientos, pero el haber escuchado a Bella decirme esas cosas me descolocaba, así que me rendí y la bese nuevamente con esa pasión que empezaba a absorberme, de los labios de Bella salió un gemido y rápidamente se alejo de mi, sonrojándose de sobremanera y bajando la cabeza.

- Debemos irnos – dijo con la voz apenada, mientras yo sonreía por el sonido que había hecho, por lo menos yo no era el único al que le afectaban estos besos.

- ¿Por qué? – dije ahora jugando con ella – ¿no querías besarme acaso?

Levanto la cara hacia mi, y entrecerró los ojos.

- Búrlate de mi Cullen, pero quien era hace un momento el que se había avergonzado? – baje mi cabeza nuevamente cuando ese pensamiento llego a mi

- Lo siento – dije

- Jajaja, creo que ambos comenzamos a estar locos – me dijo – anda, ayúdame a subir a tu espalda

- La levante y la subí, enrosco tan fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello que estoy seguro que si aun fuera humano, no tardaría mucho en ahogarme; sus piernas las coloco a ambos lados de mi cadera y yo le sostuve las pantorrillas ligeramente.

- ¿Lista?

- Uhm, mas o menos, ve despacio por favor

- No que podía ir mas rápido? – le dije recordándole su comentario que hizo para que la besara

- Mentí, ahora Edward no muy rápido – solo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, pero aun así fui algo despacio, mas que la velocidad normal, pero menos de la que esta acostumbrado.

Poco a poco el latir de su corazón se fue calmando, por lo que decidí aumentar la velocidad solo un poco, ella al parecer no se dio cuenta, había decidido tomar el camino mas largo a su casa.

Íbamos a mitad del recorrido cuando percibí un olor desconocido, pero que inmediatamente me hizo tensarme, Bella al parecer sintió mi movimiento por que levanto la cabeza del hombro donde la recargaba. El olor desapareció un momento, pero yo ya sabia a que se parecía, al parecer un vampiro andaba por los alrededores, inconscientemente, sostuve mas fuerte las piernas de Bella, había decidió ir con mas precaución; cuando el olor comenzaba a desaparecer por completo, llegaron 2 pensamientos a mi, al mismo tiempo.

_"¡estamos cerca!"_ al parecer este era de una mujer

_"puedo oler la sangre fresca"_ – este pensamiento me alerto de sobremanera, por que había deseo en ese pensamiento.

En ese momento me era ya imposible, continuar el camino a la casa de Bella, ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, pare definitivamente y baje a Bella de mi espalda para colocarla detrás de mí, la protegería de lo que fuera.

- Edward, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Bella desconcertada

- Espera – le dije, mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolsillo, le marque a Carlisle quien enseguida contesto.

- _"Edward ¿Qué sucede?"_ – no lo deje hablar mas – "Carlisle, tenemos visitas; estoy en la parte norte del bosque, rumbo a la casa de Bella" – Carlisle sabia a que me refería cuando decía "visitas" – _"esta bien, llegaremos muy pronto, le aviso a Emmett, Edward cuídate"_ – me dijo antes de colgar.

- Edward – dijo Bella mientras sostenía mi brazo, reclamando atención. – Dime que sucede

- Lo lamento Bella, no me di cuenta antes, no te preocupes no dejare que te pase nada, lo lamento tanto – no podía hablar coherentemente

- Edward, ¿pero de que hablas?

- Vienen dos vampiros para acá – sentí como Bella, retuvo la respiración un segundo – al parecer son pareja, no te preocupes no pueden hacerte nada, eres mi imprimación, no pueden tocarte – le asegure, bueno al menos eso era lo que había leído en antiguas historias.

- ¿son vegetarianos? – pregunto Bella con temor

- No lo se, no creo

Después de que dije eso, dos vampiros salieron detrás de los arboles, eran un chico y una chica, pero apenas y me dio tiempo de fijarme en eso, cuando me llego el pensamiento del vampiro macho inmediatamente tome posición de ataque; solo había una palabra que me intereso en ese momento, y esa era _"sangre"_ el vampiro se fijo en Bella y noto que era humana; no podría contra el, era seguro; las marcas en su cuerpo indicaban en cuantas peleas había estado, y de cuantas había sobrevivido, yo apenas y me había enfrentado a tres vampiros, y había practicado algunas veces con Carlisle; mientras que este vampiro tenia tantas marcas de mordidas en su cuerpo que definitivamente indicaban que sabia pelear.

Eso no importaba, trataría de defender a Bella, solo esperaba que Carlisle o Emmett llegaran a tiempo para defenderla cuando yo ya no pudiera. Bella se aferro a mi camisa por detrás y su respiración aumento, le susurre un "tranquila".

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – les dije con voz decidida y seria – ¡aléjense! A ella no la pueden tocar, ¡es mia!

Para mi sorpresa el macho se relajo, por que la hembra le puso una mano sobre el brazo; entonces ella avanzo hacia mi, y me quede totalmente sin palabras cuando la escuche.

- Edward, ¿podrías calmarte de una vez? – me dijo en tono cantarín y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, aki les dejo un nuevo capi, ¿quienes creen que sean esos extraños visitantes?... en el proximo capi lo averiguaran! espero ya no tardar tanto en subir capitulo, pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones ya tengo mas tiempo libre... asi k es mas seguro k tarde menos en actualizar este y Capacidad de amar.**

**les platicare, que hace unos dias publique un songfic, asi k para kienes gusten ir a darle una leida esta en mi perfil y se llama "Material Girl"**

**como siempre muchas gracias por todos los review´s, los alertas y los favoritos! muchas muchas gracias... ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews y eso me hace muy feliz!**

**gracias.. **

***elsa92**

***miadharu28**

***btvs22**

***Ginegine**

***VERONICA.**

***maryroxy**

***noimporta.**

***Aiiram**

***Suiza-love**

***paky**

***LuFer Gosh**

***luzalejatb**

***pattycullen83**

***Strangeeers**

***satorichiva**

***superfancrepusculokarina**

***loquibell**

***marihel**

**muchas gracias a todos en verdad por el apoyo, cuidense mucho y nos seguimos viendo...**

**saludos y besos vampiricos**

_**Bella-Bere**_

**comentarios, opiniones o reclamos a:**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	17. La Realidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO 17: LA REALIDAD**

**EDWARD POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, después de tantos años que mis padres y yo habíamos estado solos y creyéndonos los únicos vegetarianos que había en el mundo, salen de repente Rose y Emmett y ahora Alice y Jasper. Hace ya una semana que se nos habían unido Alice y Jasper y aun recuerdo que pensé que estaban tras la sangre de Bella, pero después me di cuenta que los pensamientos que irradiaba ese macho que se llama Jasper eran por que sus comienzos en esta vida fueron muy distintos a los de todos nosotros; tenia un extraño don que era el de controlar las emociones y creo que fue de mucha ayuda en ese momento ya que si no me hubiera tranquilizado no se como hubiera actuado solo de pensar que mi Bella estaba en peligro. Pero si el don de Jasper era extraño, lo era aun mas el de Alice, nunca en lo que llevaba de esta existencia me había topado con un don como el suyo, ni siquiera me había imaginado que pudieran existir vampiros con un don así; ella podía ver el futuro, pero solo verlo en base a las decisiones que tomamos en cada momento.

Resulto ser que Alice era muy alegre, y Bella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de eso, ya que yo tarde todavía mas en hablarles que Bella y eso que yo se exactamente lo que pensaban en cada momento.

- No te imaginas como me sentí cuando te separaste de mi y caminaste hacia Alice – le decía a Bella, mientras estábamos recostados en su cama

- Me di cuenta, pero con Alice me paso algo muy chistoso; fue casi lo mismo que me paso contigo, fue como si ella me llamara; confié en ella desde el primer segundo en que la vi

- Tiene una energía muy particular – le conteste – pero no podía confiar en ellos al 100% mas sabiendo que los pensamientos se pueden controlar y que podían llegarte hacer daño en cualquier momento

- Me cuidas demasiado – me dijo mientras se acurrucaba mas hacia mi

- Es solo que he estado sin ti mucho tiempo, no creo soportar perderte de ninguna manera

- No lo harás – me juro – siempre estaré contigo

- Si, y eso me hace muy, pero muy feliz

- Me alegro mucho que Carlisle los invitara a quedarse con ustedes

- Según Alice, eso lo tenia muy claro; lo único que le preocupaba era mi reacción, dice que soy algo explosivo y no sabe como voy a actuar

- Jajaja, lo que no entiendo es por que aun no pueden ir a la escuela como los demás?

- Dice Carlisle que necesitan aparentar que son familiares nuevos, que sea creíble ya que desde que el entro al hospital, lo único de lo que ha hablado como familia somos nosotros

- ¿y entonces como le van hacer?

- Jasper va a ser el hermano de Rosalie, que también fue mandado con Esme y Alice va a ser el resultado de una adopción reciente.

- ¿adopción?

- Aha, Carlisle dirá que Esme en la otra ciudad donde vivíamos se encariño con una niña que se quedo huérfana y que al momento que le avisaron de su traslado arreglo los papeles necesarios para traerla con ella.

- Ohh, bueno eso es creíble

- Esme quiere que la visites – le comente

- Mañana iremos

- Dice que puedes ir a la casa cuando quieras, después de todo nosotros estamos despiertos toda la noche

- ¿Quedarme con ustedes? – se quedo un momento pensando – no lo se

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta la idea?

- No, no es eso, bueno... de echo le tengo un poco de miedo a Alice

- ¿Alice? – eso definitivamente me sorprendía

- Uhm, me dijo que tiene ganas de hacer una pijamada; de echo me sorprende que aun no haya venido a pedirle permiso a mi papá, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para zafarme

- ¿pijamada?

- Ya sabes, probar maquillaje, ropa, contar secretos; todo ese tipo de cosas, incluso me dijo su horario – un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y me pareció una mejor idea no comentarle sobre la idea de Alice de ir de compras

- No te torturara cariño, si no quieres hacerlo no dejare que se acerque a ti

- Gracias Edward, pero Alice tiene un poder de convencimiento que creo que ni tu serias capaz de resistir

- Creo que tienes razón, me convenció con dejarles derribar la pared de mi cuarto de música; por que quiere tener un armario mas grande

- ¿le dejaste? – me miro sorprendida

- No tengo idea como me convenció – aunque creo que poner ese puchero en su cara le ayudo mucho

- Pero Esme no dijo nada, ella es la que diseña su hogar no?

- Uff, Esme se puso casi, casi a saltar con ella; y agradecerle la idea, no se como le vayan hacer pero creo que tendrán trabajo por un tiempo

- Me alegro por Esme

- Yo también, antes cuando solo estábamos Carlisle y yo, ella se sentía sola; sentía que nos obligaba –y de echo así era- acompañarla de compras y todas esas cosas que a Alice y Rose les encantan

- ¿De que ríes? – me pregunto cuando recordé una antigua platica con Esme

- Jaja, recordaba que Esme me dijo cuando te conocí, que te presentara con ella pronto, para llevarte de compras – mi novia palideció – fue una suerte que apareciera Rosalie después

- ¡Que bueno!

- Tranquila cariño, solo harás compras necesarias y cosas que te regale

- Edward – comenzó a decirme, y antes de que se opusiera la comencé a besar

Después de un rato ella mascullo un "tramposo", yo sonreí contra sus labios y por el momento me concentre en hacerla olvidar su aversión a los regalos y las compras.

**BELLA POV**

Después de 2 semanas de la llegada de Alice y Jasper, ellos por fin pudieron ir a la escuela con nosotros; el ambiente no podía ser mas tenso, por un lado todos admiraban la hermosura de los hermanos Cullen y Hale, y a mi me tomaban como la rara en ese grupo; después de todo que hacia una chica de lo mas simple junto a todos esos modelos de revista?.

Edward se molestaba por los comentarios que se hacían a mi espalda o por los pensamientos de tan lindas personas –nótese el sarcasmo- como Lauren, Jessica y todo su sequito; lo trataba de calmar cuando notaba que su paciencia había tocado limite, pero de pronto ahí venia el problema mayor; ya que para calmarlo lo que frecuentemente necesitaba era tocarlo, no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo era que funcionaba pero apenas y tomaba la mano de el entre las mias y el se relajaba inmediatamente. Por un lado veía a Edward que se tranquilizaba y veía a un Mike que se molestaba aun mas para después ponerse triste; me causaba tanta pena verlo así, estoy segura que cambiaria el pasado, si con eso hubiera evitado hacerle el menor daño posible, no hubiera sido su novia; cuanto lo lamentaba.

El me dejo de hablar al tercer día de que yo me sentara siempre junto a Edward, en clases, en la cafetería; no recibía ni un "hola" de su parte, Edward que había notado eso me tranquilizaba y por esa razón no hacíamos publica nuestra relación, ni siquiera Ángela y Ben lo sabían; pero yo notaba el sacrificio que esto significaba para Edward, ya que sabía que el era muy cariñoso y si por el fuera me besaría a cada momento posible.

- ¿Qué piensas? – me dijo Edward, cuando estábamos en la cafetería con los demás chicos, Mike me había dirigido una mirada gélida.

- Nada importante – le dije

- No te sientas mal cariño – me dijo al oído, me estremecí de pies a cabeza; voltee y le sonreí

- Chicos deberían de comer otra vez – les dije a los demás, para tratar de evitar la serie de pensamientos que llegaron a mi cabeza con ese susurro de Edward, y así evitar que me lo comiera a besos en ese momento

- ¡Nunca! – dijo Emmett – te querré mucho Bella, pero no volvería a comer ni por que me pagaran

- Concuerdo con Emmett – dijo Rosalie – Dile a tu amorcito Edward, estoy segura que el si te hace caso

- Lo siento Bella, pero yo ya me vi en caso de comer algo, y créeme que no es una linda imagen – me dijo Alice, mientras despedazaba otra porción de pan.

- Le hare caso a mi pequeña adivina – dijo Jasper

- ¿y tu Edward?, no piensas comer? – le sonreí mientras le extendía un pedazo de pizza

- Uhmm – en su cara se dibujo una mueca de terror – si es lo que quieres – me dijo resignado

- Jajaja, claro que no – le dije, mientras mordía la pizza – pero no saben de lo que se pierden

- Ya lo veremos Bella – me dijo Alice – cuando a ti te sepa asqueroso...

Fue interrumpida por una mirada de Edward y vi perfectamente como los labios de Edward se movían a una rápida velocidad, pero no emitían ningún sonido; al menos no captable para oído humano. Alice le respondió algo, y se levanto inmediatamente de la mesa llevándose a Jasper con el.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte a Edward - ¿Por qué se fue Alice?

- No te preocupes – me dijo – anda vámonos, ya casi toca el timbre

- Edward...

- Luego lo hablamos Bella – me dijo y volteo a ver a Emmett y Rose que estaban calmados – nos vemos en unas horas

Me levante con el, claro que lo hablaríamos; o si no le preguntaría directamente a Alice. Íbamos caminando a Biología cuando el se tenso a mi lado

- Te importaría entrar sola a clases, yo... creo que le debo una disculpa a Alice – me dijo – y mejor lo soluciono cuanto antes

- ¿aun vas a entrar? – no me apetecía entrar si el no iba a estar ahí

- Claro – me toco mi mano y me sonrío – llego en un momento

- Ok – fue lo único que le pude decir antes de verlo dirigirse al salón de Alice

Definitivamente tenia que saber el por que de su discusión, y el por que Edward le tuvo que pedir disculpas a Alice.

- Hola – me dijo Mike interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para ir a clase.

- Hola Mike – me extraño tanto que me saludara que por un momento me quede sin habla - ¿Cómo estas?

- Pasándola – me dijo - ¿y tú?

- Bien... pasándola – le dije y me sonrío

- Bueno, escucha; desde cuando quería hablar contigo, pero con Cullen siempre a tu lado era imposible

- Mike...

- No déjame terminar Bella, estoy consiente de que el corazón es lo último que se manda, pero aun así, me gustaría saber... creo que merezco saber, ¿estas saliendo con Edward Cullen?

- Si – la verdad era lo menos que le debía

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

- Mike, lo lamento en verdad; pero no lo tenía planeado – ¿qué le decía?, era parte de verdad

- No, no hay nada que lamentar – suspiro – bueno, solo espero que sea merecedor de tu cariño – se dio la vuelta y se alejo

Yo me quede ahí de pie mientras suspiraba, Mike algún día tenía que enterarse; Edward se acerco a mí

- ¿sabias que me iba hablar? – le pregunte

- El quería hablar contigo, y era ahorita o al final de clases – se encogió de hombros – me pareció mejor que yo no estuviera presente

- Gracias – le dije – es bueno que ya sepa, aunque me hubiera gustado que no sufriera

- Ya esta mejor – me dijo Edward – anda vamos a clases, que seguramente ya iniciaron

Cuando finalizaron las clases, me dirigí a mi casa con Edward a mi lado; Alice me había invitado a ir con ella, pero me negué; le debía a Charlie una buena cena, después de todo se estaba tomando relativamente bien, lo de mi relación con Edward; no me hacia muchas preguntas al respecto, o al menos no tantas como era seguro que mi madre lo haría.

Edward iba al volante de su volvo, hacia días que había dejado de traer mi camioneta y es que Alice iba por mi casi todas las mañanas.

- ¿crees que Alice va dejar de insistir un día, y que entienda que no quiero ir de compras? – le dije a Edward, recordando su saludo de despedida de mi amiga

- Bella, con el tiempo de darás cuenta que los vampiros somos extraordinariamente pacientes, ella por su parte no se cansara

- Pues yo también soy muy paciente – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos

- Lo creo – me sonrío – pero si no quieres levantarte una mañana y que estés rodeada de ropa de diseñador, creo que sería mejor aceptar un día salir con ella y elegir a tu gusto

- ¡No puede hacer eso! – dije asustada

- Créeme que puede – me dijo serio – de echo la idea esta cobrando fuerza en su cabeza muy rápidamente

- Oh no – esa Alice estaba completamente loca, por que debía ser yo su muñeca de porcelana a la que debe vestir?

- Hablando de eso – recordé – cual era la platica que sostenían tu y Alice en el almuerzo?

- Ahh eso – me lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa sin importancia pero pude notar como sus manos se tensaron apretando el volante

- Exacto, eso; y no quiero mentiras Edward, además recuerda que me daría cuenta

- Tu papá, esta en tu casa – me dijo mientras doblaba la calle

- No quieras cambiar... – me sorprendí cuando vi el coche patrulla de Charlie afuera - ¿pero que hace a esta hora aquí?

- Tal vez, solo se le olvido algo – dije después de unos segundos, Edward estaba concentrado

- Esta... durmiendo – Edward fruncía el sueño

- ¿durmiendo? – Charlie casi nunca falta a su trabajo y mucho menos regresa de el, y mas para dormir

- Eso parece – me dijo mientras estacionaba detrás del coche patrulla

- Tal vez este cansado – ahora no haría mucho ruido para no despertarlo

Cuando entramos, la casa estaba en silencio; creí que lo mejor era mandar a Charlie a su habitación al menos mientras yo preparaba la comida, Edward iba por detrás de mi, y apenas fue un rayón que vi pasar hacia delante

- ¡Oh, por dios! – fue lo único que pude decir, mi padre estaba tirado a lado del sofá; Edward se encontraba a su lado checando sus signos vitales

- Tranquila – me dijo – solo es un des...

No pudo completar la frase por que en ese momento Charlie empezó a sacudir todo su cuerpo; Edward solo sostenía su cabeza firmemente; y yo no sabia que hacer, ¿Qué le pasaba a mi padre?

- Llama a una ambulancia – me volteo a ver Edward – diles que se desmayo y esta sufriendo una convulsión

Yo solo pude asentir, y me dirigí a la cocina, hasta que marque el numero y me contestaron no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando; las palabras salieron casi gritando de mi boca y cuando colgué aun me quede un par de segundos frente al teléfono; no sabia que mas hacer, y mi padre...

- Esta mejor – me dijo Edward, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por detrás – lo deje sobre el sillón, la ambulancia no ha de tardar

- Edward... – solo eso le pude decir, antes de comenzar a llorar como una loca

- Tranquila, tranquila – me decía mientras me sobaba la espalda tratando de reconfortarme, me separe de el y me dirigí a la sala a ver a mi padre

Cuando la ambulancia llego, Edward fue el que les dijo que había pasado y que había hecho, y cuando cambiaron a mi padre a una camilla, me hicieron algunas preguntas como su edad, si sufría de alguna alergia; yo apenas podía contestar con monosílabos, Edward me dijo que me fuera con ellos en la ambulancia y que el llegaría al hospital en su volvo.

Mi mente aun no procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando, era como si le estuviera pasando alguien más y yo solo lo viera desde afuera. Charlie me había dicho, que no tenia nada, que los doctores solo le habían dicho que era cansancio excesivo, y que necesitaba descansar; pero esto que le había acabado de pasar no era cualquier cosa, algo le pasaba realmente, pero Charlie debería de saberlo, y aun así me dijo otra cosa pero... ¿Por qué me mentiría?

Mi preocupación poco a poco se fue tornando en enojo, por que me estaba dando cuenta que mi padre sabía lo que le pasaba, y por tratar de no preocuparme o alguna estupidez de esas por el estilo no me lo había dicho.

Aun iba inconsciente cuando el doctor Carlisle llego a nosotros y se lo llevo a una habitación, me dijo que por el momento no podría entrar pero que en cuanto lo despertaran me llamarían.

- Tranquila Bella – me dijo Carlisle – ve con Edward

- Aha – solo pude asentir y me dirigí a la sala de espera

- ¡Bella! – me dijo Edward, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos - ¿ya despertó?

- No... aun no... Carlisle me llamara... – le dije nuevamente, mi mente solo repasaba las palabras ¿Qué es lo que tenia?, y ¿hace cuanto que lo sabia?

- ¿Qué piensas? – me dijo Edward mientras me miraba fijamente

- En Charlie, no se que le pasa; el me dijo que estaba bien, que solo era cansancio – mis ojos se humedecieron nuevamente – no lo se...

- Bella tranquila – me abrazo fuerte contra su pecho – no quería preocuparte

Mi sollozo fue interrumpido por otro pensamiento que llego a mi, yo no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, pero Edward, puede leer la mente y la de Charlie no es la excepción, además de que Carlisle es doctor, el debe de estar enterado; pero entonces, si era algo grave por que no me dijeron?

- Edward... – comencé – tu... acaso... tu sabes, si mi papá me mintió?

- ¿qué? – sentí como se tenso a mi lado

- Es que no dejo de pensar en que tu puedes leer la mente, te diste cuenta si mi padre me mintió cuando me dijo que estaba bien, o en verdad solo era cansancio?

- Bella... – callo y yo temí lo peor

- ¡sabias que me mintió!, cuando te platique todo lo que me había dicho, no me dijiste que me estaba mintiendo!

- Bella – su cara adopto una mueca de frustración – Bella, por favor... compréndeme, yo no podía meterme en eso; tu padre debía decírtelo

- ¿Qué tiene mi padre, Edward? – le dije seriamente

- No puedo decírtelo – me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

- ¡¿Por qué no? – me separe de el – tu lo sabes, dimelo!

- Bella...

- Le preguntare a Carlisle – le dije, mientras me levantaba rápidamente del asiento

- Bella, por favor... – decía Edward mientras me retenía suavemente – Carlisle no puede decirte, tenemos que respetar el secreto medico

- No – le dije mientras lo miraba – no...

En ese momento comencé a llorar nuevamente y Edward me retuvo entre sus brazos; yo solo negaba con mi cabeza que descansaba en el pecho de el.

- Edward – le pedí entre lagrimas – dime por favor, ¿Qué le sucede a mi padre?

- Mi amor

- ¡Por favor! – le suplique – Edward, te lo pido... – y yo solo pude sentir cuando el asintió con su cabeza

- Lo lamento, por no decirte, quería; pero no me correspondía a mi hacerlo, y Carlisle me dijo que el hablaría con tu padre para que te dijera... –yo me quede callada, solo escurrían lagrimas sobre mis mejillas – el no quería preocuparte, tiene un tumor cerebral, lo han descubierto ya tarde y ya es imposible de operar. Lo lamento.

Mi mente trataba de procesar sus palabras y el significado de ellas, estaba paralizada de pies a cabeza y no sabia como es que respiraba, seguramente escuchaba mal, o a lo mejor estaba inconsciente y esto no era mas que un terrible pesadilla.

¿Tumor?, pero que significaba eso?, mis conocimientos básicos en medicina me decían que eso solo era una masa, que eso no decía que tuviera Cáncer; no sería mucho peligro, pero Edward dijo imposible de operar, ¿entonces?...

- ¿Cómo que es imposible de operar? – le pregunte

- La localización del tumor no permite que sea operable, además de que avanza con mucha rapidez – se quedo callado nuevamente mientras yo también hacia lo mismo

- Bella – voltee a ver a Carlisle que me llamaba – tu padre a despertado, puedes pasar a verlo

Aun con la mente en blanco, me separe de los brazos de Edward y me levante, susurre un "gracias" a Charlie y entre a la habitación, mi padre se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con algunos aparatos a su alrededor y una pinza conectada a uno de sus dedos.

- Hola cariño – me dijo, y algo ha de ver visto en mi cara por que me pregunto - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes realmente papá? – lo mire y el desvío la mirada

- Bella, tranquila; no es nada, te lo dije, solamente es cansancio; esta semana estuvo pesada...

- ¡Charlie! – grite molesta – no me puedes decir que no te pasa nada, por favor, ¡yo misma vi como te convulsionabas!

- Bella...

- No papá, basta de que me veas como una niña, no lo soy; tratas de protegerme pero es lo último que estas haciendo, no puedo dejar de pensar en que es lo que te pasa y yo... yo no se que hacer – le dije llorando

- Cariño – me extendió la mano para que me acercara a el, lo hice – discúlpame; creo que me he comportado como un cobarde, pero debes de entender que eres lo mas importante que hay en mi vida, lo último que quiero es que gastes pensamientos y sufrimientos de mas en este viejo

- Los resultados de los exámenes que me hicieron – continuo – confirmaron lo que el doctor sospechaba; tengo un tumor cerebral, se llama "astrocitoma", o al menos eso creo que me dijo el doctor; pero no lo pueden operar

- Pero lo pueden intentar – le dije, negándome a cualquier otra cosa

- Pero yo no he querido – me dijo – Bella, lo último que necesitas es estarme cuidando como si yo fuera un bebe, no hija; te quiero demasiado como para acabar con tu vida tan pronto

- ¡pero Papá!, no es molestia para mi, tu eres mi padre

- Exacto, yo soy tu padre, yo debo cuidar de ti, no al revés

- Papá – no sabia cuando iba a dejar de llorar – pero que va a pasar... ¿tú...?

- Cariño – sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse también – este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano, siempre lo hemos sabido

- Papá... no... no... – negaba fervientemente con mi cabeza – no...

- Debes ser fuerte cariño, así es la vida

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – le pregunte ya dándome por vencida en todo

- Me dijeron que máximo un mes

- ¿un mes?, es muy poco; debes de aceptar la operación... – me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a la puerta, hablaría con Carlisle, debía de haber una solución

- Bella – me dijo Charlie tranquilamente – hija, yo ya viví, ame, sufrí, tuve una hija maravillosa, hay pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Ya lo he decidido y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Volví a su lado y lo abrace fuertemente, lloramos abrazados por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que vi que sus ojos lucían cansados, lo deje dormir. Salí de la habitación y unos brazos me rodearon inmediatamente; el olor de Edward era tranquilizador y sus brazos me hacían sentir nuevamente segura. Me dirigió a las sillas y hasta que no me senté no me di cuenta que toda la familia Cullen se encontraba presente en esa sala. Esme estaba abrazada de Rosalie y Emmett se encontraba recargado en una esquina junto con Jasper, Alice estaba a mi otro lado pero contrario a las demás ocasiones no hablaba y se lo agradecí. Carlisle se fue acercando a mí.

- Bella, tu padre se quedara aquí en el hospital, al menos esta noche para observación; si quieres puedes irte a descansar

- No... me quedo – le dije

- Puedo irte a traer tus cosas de aseo – se ofreció Alice

- Gracias Alice – la mire por fin, y su rostro estaba triste, hasta ese momento no me había fijado en que cada integrante de esa familia parecía sufrir conmigo, Edward tenia la mirada baja y solo me abrazaba.

- Carlisle... donde debo de ir a pagar... – no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, mi padre era el que se ocupaba de todo cada vez que yo venia a urgencias a este lugar

- No te preocupes Bella – me dijo Carlisle – yo me hago cargo de eso, tranquila

- Ok – asentí un par de veces – te... te lo pagare.

- Bella, cariño; debes ir a comer algo – me dijo Esme – ya es muy tarde y tu aun no pruebas bocado – hasta ese momento no me percate que las ventanas del hospital estaban totalmente oscuras.

- No tengo hambre – le dije – voy a entrar con Charlie

- Iré a prepararte algo de comer y regreso – me dijo

- No es necesario – le dije

- Luego vengo cariño – me dio un beso en la frente y se fue con Rosalie

- Voy a entrar – le anuncie a Edward

- Me quedare contigo – me dijo mientras me levantaba

- Regreso en un rato – me dijo Alice y yo asentí, Edward volteo hacia sus hermanos y susurro unas palabras, ellos dieron la media vuelta y se fueron siguiendo a Alice.

- No tienes por que quedarte – le dije a Edward, aunque le agradecía tanto que estuviera conmigo

- Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo – me beso

- Gracias – le dije antes de entrar a la habitación y ocupar el sillón que estaba enfrente de la cama de Charlie, Edward me acurruco en sus brazos y no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**ola!, les dejo el nuevo capi, un poco triste a mi parecer; ahh ya estaba chillando cuando lo acabe, pss si habia chicas que ya lo habian averiguado, de que Charlie tenia algo, y pss aki esta. Es horrible el sin fin de enfermedades que existen y como "proxima" doctora, creo k es aun mas feo cuando ya no se puede hacer nada mas que dar consuelo y apoyo al paciente... son las cosas de la vida...**

**bueno, pasando a otra cosa; agradezco enormemente sus review´s, sus alertas, sus favoritos. y el k me lean por supuesto!. hace algunos dias publique un one-shot que se llama "hasta hoy", plis leanlo y dejenme saber si les gusto... ademas de k es mi boleto de entrada a los lemmons jajaja (es dificil hacerlos) debo decirlo...**

**uhmm k otra cosa, k otra cosa... ahhh siiii... le hice portada a "hecha a tu medida" sii! jajaja... plis no me critiquen k es la primera k hago y apenas estamos conociendonos el programa y yo! jejeje... el link para verla esta en mi perfil... gracias!**

***marihel**

***nomigo**

***LOQUIBELL**

***maryroxy**

***lisbet777**

***Ginegine**

***miadharu28**

***satorichiva**

***Suiza-love**

***bellanessiecullen**

***btvs22**

***Natiezcullen**

***LuFer Gosh**

***Aiiram**

***blackpanther340**

***Amalia McCandless**

***Alice Kaulitz**

***Strangeeers**

***Alice Kaulitz**

***pattycullen83**

**muchisimas gracias por sus review´s!**

**saludos y muchos besos vampiricos!**

**si dejas review, aparecera un boleto para ir a ver Eclipse otra vez!**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	18. Despedida

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza**

CAPITULO 18 : DESPEDIDA

POV EDWARD

No me gustaba ver sufrir de esta manera a Bella, su padre llevaba internado dos semanas en el hospital y ella no se despegaba de el para nada; solo salía de ahí para ir a la escuela y solo por que su padre se lo había pedido. En cuanto las clases terminaban inmediatamente nos dirigíamos de vuelta al hospital, la acompañaba a comer algo y nos encerrábamos en la habitación de Charlie; las pocas veces que me había separado de ella, era cuando Charlie despertaba y deseaba que saliera de la habitación.

El padre de Bella seguía con la firme decisión de no entrar a cirugía para que le intentaran remover el tumor; ella me preguntaba todo lo que sabia acerca de el tumor de su padre, lamentablemente tuve que ser sincero con ella y decirle que aun entrando a cirugía las posibilidades de la supervivencia de su padre no estaban garantizadas. El dolor de Bella era mi propio dolor; ella amaba muchísimo a su padre y el también la amaba a ella.

Una de las mas grandes preocupaciones de Charlie era no saber que es lo que pasaría con Bella una vez que el muriera, estaba pensando en mandarla a vivir con su madre lo que restaba del año escolar; ella partiría a la universidad poco después. Pero Charlie era consiente de la relación que existía entre nosotros y se daba cuenta perfectamente de que el lazo que nos unía seria difícil de separar. La mente de Charlie se parecía un poco a la de Bella, sus pensamientos me eran difíciles de escuchar pero cuando algo llegaba era generalmente por que la decisión ya había sido tomada, razonaba con calma pero actuaba con rapidez.

Una de esas tardes en que estábamos en la habitación de Charlie, el despertó pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados para tratar de averiguar si yo seguía en la habitación; el quería hablar en privado con ella.

- ¿Te importa si te dejo sola unos minutos? – le pregunte mientras separaba la unión de nuestras manos

- No, ¿A dónde vas? – en sus ojos se dibujo una ansiedad que me contrajo mi corazón muerto.

- Tu padre quiere hablar contigo... en privado – le dije a su oído sabiendo que Charlie escuchaba nuestra conversación.

- Ah, esta bien – le di un beso fugaz en los labios que respondió inquieta, y salí de la habitación

No quería entrometerme en la platica entre Bella y su padre pero esta platica era importante ya que el futuro de Bella también era el mío, y si su padre la obligaba a irse a Jacksonville con su madre, lo mas probable era que yo me fuera con ella; compraría una casa cerca de la suya y no me quedaría mas remedio que solo poder verla de noche; era obvio que la idea no me entusiasmaba demasiado pero haría cualquier cosa necesaria para no alejarme de Bella jamás.

Me quede recargado sobre la pared, que se encontraba frente a la puerta, mientras captaba todo sonido dentro de la habitación.

- Ahh... ¿Bella? – Charlie fingió despertar y escuche una pequeña risa de mi amada mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su lado.

- Hola papá, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – Charlie le mintió y escuche un gruñido de Bella pero no dijo nada, era obvio que quería evitar ponerse a discutir con su padre - ¿está Edward aquí contigo?

- No papá – le contesto Bella y pude apostar que ella sonrío

- Ah, muy bien por que necesito hablar contigo – el tono de voz de él cambio inmediatamente a uno más serio, tomando rápidamente el rol de padre otra vez.

- Dime – la voz de ella era más curiosa que otra cosa.

- Hija, bueno... se que no te gustara escuchar esto, pero debemos hablar de tu futuro... de que va a pasar cuando yo... – no termino su frase

- Papá – le dijo Bella y pude notar la tristeza y el enfado en su voz, mostrando su desesperación – te lo pido por favor, acepta la cirugía... por favor

- Bella, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces; ahora cariño lo único que me interesa eres tu

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – le dijo Bella ahora molesta

- Estoy pensando que deberías regresar a Jacksonville con tu madre...

- ¿Qué...?

- Si, aprovecha que ella va a venir en estos días y cuando todo pase... regresa con ella – Bella continuo callada – yo hablare con ella para que haga todos los trámites necesarios para que vuelvas a cambiar de escuela, debemos...

- Espera, espera – lo paro Bella - ¡papá!, no me voy a ir; por que primero, no creo que nada pase antes de que acabe el instituto y además no quiero irme.

- Pero eres menor Bella, tu debes estar con tu madre y ambos sabemos que ella no se va a venir a vivir para acá, menos con Phil trabajando en Jacksonville

- Papá, eso ya esta fuera de discusión, no me voy a ir de Forks, me falta muy poco para que acabe el instituto – se que no debería alegrarme que Bella se opusiera a su padre, pero saber que una de las razones que tenia Bella para quedarse era yo, me ponía feliz.

- Bella... –intento decirle su padre, pero ya resignándose a que Bella no cambiaria de opinión – estarías sola aquí mi amor, se que de todas maneras el poco tiempo que has estado aquí, no he sido la mejor compañía de todas, pero al menos estaba en casa.

- Entonces... si tanto es tu temor de que me quede sola... acepta la cirugía... – rogo una vez mas Bella – si lo que quieres es no dejarme sola, hazlo.

- No quiero dejarte Bella, eso es lo último que deseo, pero no voy hacer un estorbo en tu vida.

- Papá...

- Bella, se que tu madre no estará de acuerdo en que te quedes sola aquí... – le dijo Charlie tratando de cambiar de tema

- Papá... no me voy a quedar sola, aquí esta Alice y Rose y...

- Edward – finalizo la frase Charlie - ¿no es cierto?

- Pues... – podría jurar que el rostro de Bella estaba hermosamente adornado por el tono carmesí de sus mejillas

- Mira Bella, el echo de que estés saliendo con ese muchachito no significa que confíe en el para que cuide de ti; confío en el tanto como confiaba en Mike y mira que rápido lo dejaste y cambiaste de novio.

- Papá... – la voz de Bella se escucho molesta – es diferente, la situación no es la que tu crees; mi relación con el no va a terminar.

- Bella... – Charlie suspiro – ambos tienen 18 años, esa edad no es la indicada para saber que es o que quieres de la vida.

- Papá, en unos meses me iré a la universidad y Edward se ira conmigo, esta relación; puedes estar seguro de que no es a la ligera – la voz de Bella se escuchaba convencida y con cada palabra que salía de sus labios una sonrisa iba apareciendo en mi rostro... ella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

- ¡Bella!, ¿acaso tu y el, el y tu?... - el tan solo pensar que su hija pudiera tener una relación mas allá conmigo, lo hacia desear poder levantarse y buscarme hasta matarme; era seguro que no me podría hacer nada, pero me molesto que Charlie pensara que yo no respetaba a Bella

- ¡No! - dijo rápidamente Bella - ¡Papá! claro que no, Edward es un caballero, el nunca... ¿como puedes pensar eso?

- Bueno, disculpa Bella - Charlie creyó en las palabras que le decía su hija - pero pues tu dijiste...

- Que mi relación con el, no era a la ligera - le repitió Bella - lo se

- Ay Bella - le dijo cansadamente Charlie - no te dejaría sola, si acaso y solo si acaso; si tu madre llega a estar de acuerdo con dejarte aquí, lo mejor que podría hacer sería dejarte en casa de Billy, haya en La Push - ¡¿Que?... ¿que era lo que había dicho Charlie?, ¿dejar a Bella con Billy, en casa de dos hombres que viven solos? ¿Pero que era lo que pensaba?; si hubiera sabido que en eso iba acabar la platica, no me hubiera salido de ahí, pero es que Charlie con esa mente algo rara que tiene para mi, no vi su pensamiento hasta un segundo antes de que lo dijera.

No, no iba a permitir eso, y no por el hecho de que pensara que ellos no la protegerían; era por que sabía que si vivía ahí con ellos, difícilmente podría entrar cada noche a verla, mas con un hombre lobo durmiendo a lado y que me culpaba de su condición. Además el tratado me lo impedía, estaba al tanto de la condición de ese chico llamado Jake y de sus otros amigos, pero ellos respetaban el tratado mientras nosotros nos mantuviéramos alejados de ahí, y las pocas veces que habíamos cruzado palabra fue cada uno a su margen y con Charlie y Bella en la misma habitación.

Ellos estaban enterados de la "imprimación" que me unía a Bella, por que ellos mismos pasaban por ello, así que estaban seguros de que a Bella no le podía hacer daño de ninguna manera, pero de eso a cruzar la línea del tratado cada noche, dudaba de que estuvieran de acuerdo.

Me quede quieto como una estatua en el asiento que ocupaba, tratando de escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo ahí dentro; repentinamente no había nada que escuchar, y gracias a los ojos de Charlie vi como mi Bella sopesaba las opciones, sabía que ella haría todo para quedarse conmigo; pero aun no estaba al tanto de la condición de su amigo, y seguramente ni siquiera había sopesado la posibilidad de que ya no pudiera verla mas.

En ese momento me puse de pie y dirigiéndome a rápida velocidad - claro, a paso humano - fui a buscar a Carlisle, se me acababa de ocurrir el plan perfecto, para que Bella se quedara a mi lado.

Carlisle estaba en la habitación de un paciente, dándole indicaciones sobre los cuidados que debería de tener; pase por fuera de la habitación apenas susurrando

- Carlisle necesito hablar contigo y pedirte un favor - era algo que el escucharía con facilidad

- Espérame en el consultorio - me respondió también en un susurro, inaudible para las personas que se encontraban presentes con el en esa habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – fue lo primero que me pregunto Carlisle cuando llego a su consultorio

- Necesito tu ayuda – le dije

- Claro hijo, sabes que en lo que te pueda ayudar lo hare con gusto

- Gracias... necesito que hables con Charlie

- ¿Charlie? – Estaba sorprendido – si, el en este momento esta hablando con Bella, acerca de su posible partida de regreso a Jacksonville con su madre...

- Oh... Edward, pero debes comprender que no puedo intervenir, Charlie es su padre y Bella aunque ya es mayor de edad, esta bajo su tutela, no se que pueda...

- No – lo interrumpí – no es de esa forma de la que necesito de tu ayuda

- ¿quieres que te consiga una casa allá entonces? – mi padre sabía el poder de la imprimación y que yo no podría dejar a Bella.

- Tampoco, no... ahh, mira Bella se ha negado a marcharse, pero Charlie le ha propuesto otra opción... – Carlisle estaba realmente curioso con lo que pasaba – irse a vivir con Billy y Jacob

- Ahora entiendo... – se quedo pensando unos momentos – ¿quieres que le ofrezca la casa?

- Por favor... por lo menos mientras Bella acaba el instituto, si ella se va a la Push no podré verla

- Lo hare

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – sabia que mi padre me ayudaría, ahora solo me quedaba esperar que Charlie tuviera una buena reacción ante esto

Por la tarde me dirigí a la casa de Bella con ella en brazos; debía asearse y descansar un poco, además de que aun no le había mencionado la posibilidad de irse a vivir conmigo y mi familia; sabía que ella me quería pero debía de admitir que tenía miedo de su reacción. Tenía recargada su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y de pronto un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

- ¿pasa algo? – le pregunte

- Uhmm… nada importante – me dijo en un susurro – es que me quede pensando en algo que me dijo mi padre

- Ahh – solo pude contestar pero estoy seguro que si mi corazón aun latiera, parecería el aletear de un colibrí

- Escuchaste la conversación – afirmo

- Lo siento, pero es que es mi futuro también y debía saber

- ¿tu futuro?

- Adonde tu vayas, yo iré Bella – le dije serio mientras detenía mi paso y la abrazaba hasta ponerla enfrente de mi

- ¿en serio? – me pregunto emocionada

- Será para siempre, y debo saber qué es lo que quieres para saber mis opciones y empezar a planear que debo hacer.

- Si me voy a Phoenix, ¿te irías conmigo?

- Si – le dije rápidamente

- Pero no podría verte en el día

- Solo en las noches –confirme

- No me gustaría eso Edward – me dijo seriamente – yo ya no puedo estar lejos de ti

- Yo tampoco Bella, es por eso que te propongo algo – le dije tratando de que no notara mi nerviosismo

- ¿qué?

- ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotros?

- Nosotros, nosotros… ¿te refieres a tu familia?

- Si – le dije mientras la abrazaba – me encantaría solo vivir contigo, pero… creo que para eso falta un poco de tiempo

- Edward… -dijo en un susurro con sorpresa - ¿quieres vivir conmigo?

- Isabella – le dije seriamente mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos – no se que pienses de nuestra relación, pero yo estoy seguro de que es de ti de quien voy a estar enamorado para toda la eternidad… además… se que la imprimación es algo difícil de comprender… pero quiero que sepas que yo no podría estar más feliz de que tú seas mi destino.

- Edward… - me dijo mientras que de sus ojos caían un par de lagrimas, me asuste, tal vez debí de haber controlado mis palabras, planeaba hablar pero ella delicadamente puso un dedo sobre mis labios

- Déjame terminar por favor… - pidió e inmediatamente cerré mi boca – si tu no entiendes la imprimación, mucho menos yo; pero le estoy infinitamente agradecida, porque no me hubiera gustado estar con nadie más en este mismo momento que contigo.

- Pero se… - decidí decirle mi miedo – bueno… tú estabas con Mike cuando nos conocimos, y tú estabas bien… eras feliz con él…

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Edward?

- Que de no ser por la imprimación tal vez tu no estarías conmigo, te quite la libertad de elegir

- Edward… - callo unos segundos pensando que era lo que iba a decir – Mike me gustaba, no te lo voy a negar, y le tengo todavía un cariño especial; pero con el no me sentía ni la milésima parte de lo que me siento contigo. Yo simplemente ya no podría vivir separada de ti, es una necesidad que no sabía que tenía hasta que te conocí.

Era lo mejor que ella me había dicho en todo este tiempo, así que no pude resistir las ganas de besarla. No había duda de que ambos nos sentíamos igual, tal vez y solo tal vez ella sintiera el mismo amor que sentía yo por ella.

- Malo… - me dijo cuando la deje de besar para que pudiera respirar – aun no me dejas terminar

- Lo siento – mentí, mientras sonreía – continua por favor

- Gracias – sonrío – no me puedo alejar de ti, amor, así que si tu eres capaz de pasar sólo los días en Phoenix, yo también lo soy para vivir en tu casa

- ¿es un sí?

- Es un por supuesto que sí – me dijo antes de besarme, cuando se separo me miro sonriendo, pero también con una mirada triste – debo decírselo a Charlie

- Uhmm… - le dije – creo que ya te ayude un poco con eso

- ¿de qué forma? – pregunto confundida

- Ah… le pedí a Carlisle que hablara con Charlie, sobre esta opción…

- Uhmm… - su seño se frunció – te lo agradezco Edward, pero creo que yo también se lo debo decir, quiero que sepa que estoy de acuerdo y que es lo que quiero realmente.

- ¿hice mal en pedírselo a Carlisle? – le pregunte, no me avergonzaba de ello, pero temía que Bella se enojara conmigo

- No claro que no – dijo rápidamente – de hecho está bien que le diga… pero debo de decírselo yo también.

- Gracias Bella – mientras la miraba a los ojos, reafirmaba la increíble suerte que había tenido por haberla conocido

- Te amo Edward – me dijo y yo me quede sin pensamiento alguno, era la primera vez que me lo decía en la cara; ya la había escuchado decirlo mientras soñaba pero nunca consciente.

- Yo también te amo Isabella Swan – fue lo único que pude responder, y no era más que la simple verdad – te amo como no te imaginas

Ella me sonrío, una sonrisa triste; de esas que últimamente me daba, pero sabía que la situación no permitía más. Se acerco lentamente hacia mí y busco mis labios, yo no deje que esperara mucho, así que la tome entre mis brazos y la bese; cada vez que la besaba pensaba que nunca antes había probado algo más exquisito que su boca, su sabor era increíble, su olor completamente inigualable y yo no podía hacer nada más que rendirme ante ella.

Mi padre hablo con Charlie y aunque le costó un poco convencerlo; acabo por estar de acuerdo, siempre y cuando Bella tampoco se opusiera. Cuando llego el momento de hablar con ella, la interrogo minuciosamente y hasta estar completamente seguro que esto era lo que quería Bella, acepto finalmente. Charlie confiaba en mí, pero yo sabía que aún le quedaban dudas sobre si esa era la decisión correcta; así que para evitarle todo tipo de preocupaciones yo mismo me dispuse a hablar con él.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le dije mientras me asomaba a la puerta, Bella había ido a comer a la cafetería, pero aun así le había pedido a Alice que la mantuviera ocupada unos cuantos minutos mientras yo hablaba con Charlie.

- Claro, pasa – me dijo y ahí me di cuenta de la gravedad de la enfermedad de Charlie; tenía una mirada de cansancio después de su sesión de quimioterapia, la enfermedad se lo estaba comiendo en vida; y aunque el dijera que no iba a luchar contra ella, por su expresión se notaba que lo último que quería era dejarse vencer.

- Espero no molestar – le dije mientras caminaba hacia el

- No claro que no, solo estoy un poco cansado

- Lo lamento Charlie solo… quería platicar contigo

- Adelante Edward, dime

- Sé que aceptaste que Bella se mude a nuestra casa, y te lo agradezco… quiero que sepas que la voy a cuidar y que no la dejare sola nunca

- Gracias Edward, se que tu familia la quiere y que ella también los quiere; pero en verdad te agradezco que me digas esto… - bajo la mirada un segundo para después volver a verme serio – yo quiero demasiado a mi hija y solo quiero que tenga una vida feliz… me encantaría estar ahí para poder verla pero…

- Siempre estarás en su corazón y sus pensamientos Charlie, sé que Bella te recordara siempre

- Lo sé… es solo que… - bajo nuevamente la mirada y carraspeo tratando de que mejorara su voz – ella es mi vida… prométeme que la cuidaras… por favor promételo.

- Te lo juro – le dije – daré mi vida por ella si es necesario.

- Gracias.

Me estire hacia él hasta abrazarlo, lloro en silencio sobre mi hombro mientras yo volvía a prometerle que cuidaría de su hija.

Los siguientes días fueron los más dolorosos, la madre de Bella tenía un par de semanas que había llegado y como Bella, casi nunca dejaba el hospital; y pese a todas nuestras diferencias la familia de Jacob y la mía también permanecíamos la mayoría del tiempo reunidos ahí.

El corazón de Charlie lucho hasta la madrugada de un viernes; después de dos meses de haberse internado en el hospital. El y Bella habían tenido una plática poco antes en donde Charlie y ella se despidieron con un "te quiero".

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**Hola! lo se, después de kasi un siglo, les traigo un capi triste!, lo siento, pero tratare de remediarlo actualizando lo mas prontico posible, ya estoy avanzando con el capi... muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! favs y alertas! y sobre todo k aun sigan la historia!**

**es un triste final, pero pss asi lo habia pensando desde el principio... bueno espero k esten muy bien, checando como yo todo lo k se pueda de Amanecer! jajaja va a ser una larga espera!**

**gracias! ^_^**

***nomigo**

***LoveVampire**

***LOQUIBELL**

***xXSakuraBlossomsXx**

***eviita cullen**

***elsa92**

***maryroxy**

***anabel94**

***miadharu28**

***marihel**

***Aiiram**

***LuFer Gosh**

***satorichiva**

***Ginegine**

***Strangeers**

***Jeziik**

***Angie Cullen Hale**

***Pauli de Cullen**

***Miniina cullen**

***cremita**

**saludos y bexox vampiricos a cada un...**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	19. Sorpresa

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO 19: SORPRESA**

**POV EDWARD**

Los días que vinieron después de la partida de Charlie fueron pasando demasiado lento; Bella apenas y me hablaba y eso era decir mucho, pues era conmigo con quien tenía mayor contacto. Cuando su madre le pidió que regresara con ella a Phoenix ella se negó rotundamente a dejar la casa de Charlie, Renne que ya había hablado con Charlie anteriormente sobre que Bella se iría a nuestra casa, no le quedo más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Bella. Y aunque mi habitación ya estaba dispuesta para alojar a Bella ella no quería salir de su casa, así que nos quedamos unas semanas en su casa; la acompañaba la mayor parte del día, Alice y Jacob también la visitaban con frecuencia.

Poco a poco el ánimo de Bella fue mejorando hasta que sonreía solo por querer hacerlo y no como obligación o cortesía. Una noche mientras yo estaba pensando en una sorpresa que quería darle desde hace tiempo ella se despertó sobresaltada.

- Tranquila – le dije – estoy aquí

- Si… - su respiración era agitada – gracias, lo sé; fue solo una pesadilla

- Quieres contarme de que era – le dije mientras la sostenía aun mas contra mi costado

- Ahh… no… no es necesario – me dijo mientras me miraba largamente a mis ojos tratando de enfocarlos en la oscuridad

- Bella… sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que te pasa

- Si... es solo que… soñaba con Charlie y contigo… y con todo – se quedo un momento callada pero después agrego anhelante – ¡dime que te quedaras conmigo!

- Sabes que eso es verdad amor – la tranquilice mientras le pasaba mis labios sobre su cabello – estaré contigo toda la eternidad, y aun mas si es posible

- Edward… - ella quería decirme otra cosa, lo intuía

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

- Te amo – me dijo antes de besar mis labios en un beso ávido y totalmente necesitado, yo le trate de contestar pero sus palabras me habían intrigado, no sabía a lo que se refería y lamentaba que mis poderes no tuvieran efecto con su mente

- Yo también te amo Bella – le dije cuando su necesidad de aire fue superior a ella.

- He estado pensándolo – me dijo – creo que ya estoy lista para irme a tu casa

- ¿estás segura?, sabes que puedes estar aquí cuanto desees y que yo estaré contigo

- Lo sé y gracias, pero creo que debo de seguir adelante; es lo que hubiera querido Charlie

- Está bien cariño, mañana mismo comenzaremos con tus maletas

- Lo único que lamento es que no podre ver mucho a Jacob

- ¿a Jacob?, ¿Por qué?

- No me quieras ver la cara Edward – me sonrío – se que tu y el no tienen la mejor de las amistades, y la verdad es que no entiendo porque…

- Es algo complicado – le dije de una vez

- Pero ¿por qué? – frunció su seño – ustedes no se conocían hasta hace unos meses apenas, y la verdad no creo que sean celos o una de esas cuestiones de machismo, ya que Jacob nunca me ha dado a entender nada mas, y estoy segura que por tu talento puedes darte cuenta que es así.

- Eres extremadamente hermosa mi Bella – le sonreí – y aunque haya tipos que me gustaría enseñarles unos cuantos modales por la forma en que te miran y por las cosas que piensan, Jacob no es uno de ellos. El tiene su mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo por otros ojos que no tienen ni la mitad de lindos que los tuyos.

- Ya soy tu novia Edward, no necesitas halagarme demasiado – aun en la oscuridad me di cuenta del sonrojo de mi amada

- No estoy tratando de quedar bien, solo digo la verdad.

- Y tratando de cambiar el tema por lo que veo; anda dime ¿por qué no te cae bien Jacob?

- Está bien, está bien, te lo diré – creo que eso sería lo mejor, además que no me gustaba nada ocultarle nada – el problema entre Jacob y yo tiene que ver más con el hecho de nuestra condición.

- ¿Qué?, ¿acerca de que tu eres…? Cómo lo sabe Jacob? – se quedo en silencio – espera, espera, dijiste con "nuestra condición", ¿Qué significa eso?

- Es algo difícil de explicar y aun más de entender; pero básicamente se reduce al hecho de que yo soy un vampiro y él un hombre lobo.

- ¡¿queeee?, ¿Qué Jacob es un qué? – pensé que lo mejor sería decirle todo de una vez, desde hace unos días Jacob también había pensado lo mismo, si no fuera porque el temiera que Bella se alejaría de él, ya lo habría hecho

- De hecho es un metamorfo – le aclare – puede transformarse en cualquier cosa que quiera, pero por las tradiciones de su pueblo y eso es que han elegido a el lobo.

- No lo puedo creer – Bella solo movía su cabeza y miraba a un lugar distante – y ese… ¡no me dijo nada!, me las pagara cuando lo vea – se quedo un momento en silencio – bueno aunque creo que no debería decirle nada, el no sabe que tu eres… - se quedo en silencio y me miro - ¿o sí?

- Él lo sabe Bella, de hecho esta más que enterado de la conexión que tenemos tú y yo. A él le pasa lo mismo; pero tenía miedo de decirte la verdad porque no que temía que tuvieras miedo de él – la mire – como se supone que deberías de tenerlo de todas las criaturas de la noche

- No le tengo miedo a él, ni a ninguna otra criatura de la noche – me dijo seriamente – tal vez esa criatura de la noche ya debería de haberse dado cuenta que no lo voy a dejar nunca

- La criatura de la noche te cree – le dije, siguiéndole su juego – y es también lo que ella espera.

- Pero aun no me has respondido, el porqué tu y Jacob tienen esos problemas

- Veras – comencé – supongo que has escuchado todas esas cuentos o mitos, de la total rivalidad que hay entre los vampiro y hombres lobo – ella asintió – bueno pues son cuentos que no se alejan mucho de la realidad

- ¿quieres decir que tu y Jacob son enemigos? – Bella se veía confundida y hasta un poco asustada

- No te asustes cariño – le dije – si, Jacob es enemigo de nuestra especie, pero bueno… no exactamente de mi familia

- Explícame Edward… que ya me perdí – mi Bella se veía tan linda con su seño fruncido

- Ahh, Carlisle hace unas décadas hizo un pacto con el abuelo de Jacob, un día en el que nos enteramos de nuestra condición mutuamente; el pacto fue que ellos no hablarían de nuestra condición, siempre y cuando nuestro territorio de caza no se aproximara a sus tierras – le explique – un pacto que hemos cumplido al pie de la letra

- Oh, ¿pero ustedes no cazan humanos?, ¿ellos no lo saben?

- Claro que sí, es por eso que accedieron hacer el tratado; pero aun así no están muy seguros de que nos mantengamos firmes, y si algo pasa no quieren que estemos ni siquiera cerca de su reservación.

- Oh, ya entiendo

- De hecho una parte del tratado es que nosotros no podemos dañar a ningún humano; en el momento en que lo hagamos, se podría empezar una batalla

- Oh – Bella lo pensó un poco, y después suspiro

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada – me dijo – es solo que aun no me pasa la impresión de que Jacob sea un hombre lobo

- Te acostumbraras – le dije

- ¿y el sabe, de la imprimación? – me pregunto

- Si, de hecho a ellos también les pasa – le comencé a decir – ¿conoces a una chica llamada Leah?, ella es su imprimación

- Sí, claro que la conozco; la veía en la reserva de vez en cuando, siempre estaba con… - se quedo callada mientras pensaba – con Jacob, siempre estaba con él ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?; hacen una bonita pareja – sonrío – me alegro por Jacob

- El esta mas que feliz

- Creo que yo debería de decirle para que sepa que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera

- Creo que eso lo haría feliz – le dije sinceramente

- ¿y lo de nosotros? – Bella nos señalo - ¿Qué piensa Jake de nosotros?

- Pues – hice una pequeña mueca – no soy lo que se dice, su persona favorita en el mundo, pero… él se alegra por ti. Lo único que quiere es que seas feliz

- Soy feliz – afirmo y me dio un beso rápido – soy feliz contigo.

- Gracias mi amor – le respondí y ahora fui yo el que la beso; con cada beso que le daba le trataba de trasmitir todo el amor que le tenía.

Bella comenzó a profundizar el beso, y me tomo del cabello mientras jalaba ligeramente de el; me encanto tanto ese gesto que no pude reprimir un gruñido.

- ¡Edward! – me dijo asombrada Bella – no sabía que hacías eso

- Lo siento – me disculpe seguro de que de ser humano mis mejillas estarían totalmente coloradas

- Jaja, no te preocupes – me dijo y me volvió a besar con la misma pasión de antes – de hecho me gusto

- Eres increíble – le dije mientras movía mi cabeza – te adoro Bella, enserio que sí.

- Yo también Edward

Alice llego al minuto de que Bella se despertara, con un par de maletas bajo el brazo; no podía creer que Alice se tomara tan enserio eso de querer ayudar a Bella en todo lo que quisiera; sabia que ella sentía gran amistad por mi Bella pero además parecía que Alice disfrutaba hacerlo, más que eso; parecía su pasión. Ya estaba pensando que decirle a Bella con tal de convencerla de que fueran de compras, pensaba que decir e inmediatamente revisaba su futuro para ver si su plan funcionaba. Me reí para mis adentros cuando la vi tras la puerta, ninguno de sus argumentos convencía a Bella.

- Date por vencida Alice – le dije – Bella no se dejara convencer

- Ya encontrare la manera – me dijo después de que me sacara su pequeña lengua

- ¿de que no me dejare convencer Alice? – dijo mi ángel cuando bajaba por las escaleras aun bostezando

- Nada Bells – dijo rápidamente Alice – es solo que estaba planeando tal vez una salida de compras, ya sabes un armario nuevo

- No gracias Alice – negó rápidamente – ya sabes que eso de las compras no es lo mío

- Uhm, te convenceré – dijo confiadamente y yo revise en su cabeza para ver qué era lo que se le había ocurrido, pero no había nada. Alice solo pensaba que ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo

Me dio un golpe cuando me reí, Bella solo nos miro divertida; después de que comiera el desayuno que le prepare, subió con Alice y esta alegando que el hacer maletas no era algo que me debía de importar, me mando afuera; a terminar la sorpresa que le tenía a Bella.

Sin que Bella pudiera impedirlo no me quedo más remedio que hacerle caso a Alice; así que comencé a prepararle la sorpresa que le daría a Bella después de que se hubiera mudado a nuestra casa. Recordaba que cuando nos conocimos y "accidentalmente" me la había topado en la biblioteca, nos pusimos a revisar un libro donde habíamos visto un prado muy hermoso; y del que Bella me había dicho que le gusto mucho.

Así que salí directo al bosque a encontrarlo, aun recordaba la fotografía a la perfección; pero lamentablemente solo tenía eso, porque ese lugar no lo había visto; estuvo corriendo alrededor de media hora, rio arriba; e incluso escale unos árboles. Lo encontré a unos 70 kilómetros de mi casa; escondido de todos los ojos humanos. Cualquier humano que lo buscara se perdería antes de encontrarlo; el prado se veía aun más hermoso que en la foto del libro, la foto estaba hecha desde un satélite y no se podía apreciar la belleza que tenia, al menos no como era en realidad. Me quede unos pocos segundo hipnotizado bajo su belleza, pero a mi mente vino un rostro más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa y me puse a trabajar rápidamente, comencé a tirar unos árboles de alrededor para darle forma, en el centro había flores de distintas clases y colores; y el aroma que desprendían seria perceptible aun para una nariz poco desarrollada como la de los humanos; quite pequeñas ramas que se interponían entre el pasto que ahí crecía naturalmente.

Cuando por fin acabe, me subí a un pino y revise mi trabajo; se veía muy distinto a lo del principio pero no por eso menos hermoso, sonreí al darme cuenta que esta sería una agradable sorpresa para mi novia.

Regrese a mi casa para arreglar los pormenores que faltaban para la instalación de Bella, pero cuando llegue me di cuenta que Esme ya se había encargado de todo. La casa estaba más que impecable, e incluso Esme había mandado afuera a Jasper y Emmett para que practicaran sus luchas sin ensuciar la casa.

- ¡No te atrevas! – me grito Esme cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta, yo me quede sorprendido bajo el marco de la puerta. Revise su mente e inmediatamente me di cuenta del porque de su advertencia; puse los ojos en blanco

- ¿es necesario? – le dije – Esme sabes que puedo pasar casi volando hasta mi habitación

- Edward, ya te viste – dijo Esme – tienes tierra por toda tu ropa

- ¡Vamos madre!, no es para tanto

- Vete a bañar Edward – me dijo seria – ¿qué va a decir Bella?, que no eduque bien a mis hijos!

- Ok, ok – le dije, mientras rodaba los ojos – subiré por la ventana

- Trata de no ensuciar tu habitación – me grito Esme

- Ya ves Edward, a ver si dejas de jugar con tierra que ya estas grandecito – grito Emmett riéndose desde el jardín trasero.

Yo solo le gruñí un poco lo que ocasiono más risas en él; a pesar de saber que no ensuciaría cuide muy bien mi entrada hacia la ducha, no quería otra reprimenda de Esme. Ella nunca se portaba así, pero parecía que esta vez quería que todo pareciera perfecto a la llegada de Bella a nuestro hogar.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me arregle rápidamente y fui a buscar a Bella y Alice que ya casi estaban saliendo, al parecer por orden de Bella se llevarían su camioneta porque todas las cosas que había empacado Alice no alcanzaban ni siquiera en su auto.

- Yo le dije, que yo solita las podía llevar – me dijo Alice cuando me aparecí en el pórtico – pero tu novia me ve demasiado débil como para aguantarlo todo

- No es eso – replico Bella después de que avanzo hacia mí y me dio un pequeño beso – es solo que yo también quiero ir contigo

- Aha – le dijo Alice mientras rodaba los ojos, por un instante en su cabeza paso la idea de que no le importaba de todas maneras, ya la había convencido

- ¿convencido de que Alice? – le dije, y por su cabeza se asomo la imagen de Bella y yo en el prado - ¡Alice! –rugí

- Edward compréndeme, tenía que convencerla – me dijo mientras me miraba con un puchero en su rostro

- Pero no tenias que decirle eso Alice – le gruñí – era una sorpresa

- Si sirve de algo – hablo mi ángel – Alice no me dijo que sorpresa es, se limito a decirme que me estabas preparando una sorpresa, y eso porque yo insistí preguntando por ti.

- Bella no la defiendas – le dije, pero el enojo que sentía ya se estaba evaporando

- Vamos Edward, no te enojes con Alice –me dijo mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos - ¿sí?

- Está bien – dije rindiéndome; no podía creer lo que Bella era capaz de llegar hacer con tan solo una mirada que me dirigiera.

- Ya ves – canturreo Alice mientras saltaba – asunto arreglado

- Me las pagaras duende – le dije y ella solo rio

- ¿nos vamos? – dijo Bella

- Adelántate Alice – le dije mientras le tendía las llaves – yo llevare a Bella

- Está bien – me dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta y avanzaba hacia el pueblo

Voltee a ver a Bella, ella miraba su casa desde la acera; su mirada era inescrutable pero la conocía bastante como para saber que estaba pensando en su padre; le pase el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y la atraje hacia mí, ella correspondió el abrazo pero no dejo de ver la casa; de sus ojos se escapo una lagrima que limpie con mi pulgar.

- Aun lo extraño – me dijo de repente – siento que lo olvido al dejar la casa

- Lo sé – le respondí – pero no te sientas así, estoy seguro que tu papá estará alrededor de ti cuidante para siempre, mientras no lo olvides aquí – puse la mano sobre su corazón – no lo olvidaras aquí – le señale su cabeza

- Gracias por estar aquí – me dijo y me abrazo muy fuerte

- Eres mi vida entera Bella, voy a estar todo el tiempo que quieras. Y tú puedes venir a la casa de Charlie cuando quieras

- Estoy lista para irnos – me anuncio después de unos minutos, caminamos rumbo al bosque que estaba del otro lado de la calle; unos metros adentro la subí a mi espalda y corrí lento, podía sentir sus suspiros en mi cuello; durante la mitad del camino no dijo nada, pero cuando estábamos cerca de mi casa, la sentí sonreír en mi cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte

- Es solo que te veías tan tierno peleando con Alice hace rato – me dijo y yo detuve mi andar

- No me veía tierno – le dije firmemente – me veía amenazante

- No – ella rio – estoy segura que te veías tierno peleando con tu hermana

- Bella – le dije

- Quiero saber cuál es mi sorpresa – me dijo de repente

- No, es una sorpresa

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas Edward, quiero saber de una vez cuál es

- Bella, eso no es justo – le dije como niño pequeño – te la iba a dar por la tarde

- Edward, anda, dime – me dijo y se alzo para depositar un beso en la comisura de mi labio

- Eso es trampa – le dije y ella me dio otro beso – está bien, anda sube

- ¿Qué es? – me dijo nuevamente mientras subía a mi espalda

- En unos minutos te enteraras

Corrí ahora a mayor velocidad hacia el prado, tarde casi 10 minutos en llegar, cuando estábamos a unos metros, la baje y la tome de la mano.

- Ven – la jale hacia mí y la conduje por el bosque hasta que estuvimos a unos pasos del prado, entonces despeje su camino de unas ramas que había ahí, y la deje que observara

Cuando su mirada se poso en el prado se quedo callada y quieta en el lugar que estaba, su cara paso del asombro total a la emoción.

- Edward es… - se llevo su mano hacia su boca – el mismo…

- El prado, que vimos en ese libro – me le adelante, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía hacia el centro

- Es hermoso – me dijo – ¿tu?… ¿tú hiciste esto?

- Ahh, si te refieres a limpiarlo si – le dije – todo lo demás es obra de la naturaleza

- ¡Wow! – se dio la vuelta despacio mientras trataba de mirar todo – en verdad es uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visto – inspiro el aire – y además huele genial

- No tanto como tu – le dije, ella volteo a verme y de un momento a otro salto a mis brazos, besándome; me deje caer sobre la hierba con cuidado mientras que continuaba con el beso

- Gracias mi amor – me dijo Bella entre beso y beso – te amo

- Qué bueno que te gustara – le dije – a pesar que se arruinara mi sorpresa, planeaba traerte más tarde tardé tal vez con una canasta de picnic o algo así

- No me importa – me dijo Bella que aun estaba sobre mi – podremos venir después y traeremos lo que quieras.

- ¿enserio? – le pregunte

- Si, este lugar esta tan hermoso que no me gustaría dejarlo

- Lo tomare en cuenta – le dije – tal vez pronto pueda construir por aquí una pequeña cabaña o algo así, para que vengamos seguido.

Bella se quedo pensando un minuto, pero después comenzó a besarme con un entusiasmo que yo correspondí. La dejaba de besar hasta que ella necesitaba respirar, para después volver abalanzarme sobre ella, cualquiera diría que era adicto a sus besos y realmente así era.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato, Bella se había sentado sobre mis piernas, ya que yo no quería que se sintiera incomoda por el suelo mojado. Platicamos sobre Jacob, y me dijo que ahora ella era quien iría a visitarlo a la reserva en caso de que el no quisiera venir al pueblo, yo le dije que a mí no me importaba el que él fuera a mi casa, la verdad me gustaba más esa idea que el que ella fuera a un lugar lleno de hombres lobos jóvenes sin que yo estuviera a su lado; tal vez ellos se comportarían pero los accidentes pueden ocurrir, y yo no quería a mi Bella cerca en caso de que ocurriera alguno, me tranquilizo diciéndome que hablaría con Jacob, bueno eso era algo. También hablamos sobre mi familia y ella me pregunto si se sentirían a gusto con ella ahí, yo le hice saber que con eso no había problema pues mi familia ya la consideraba una más de ellos. Después de que le dije eso ella se quedo callada por varios minutos.

- Bella ¿Qué pasa?

- Estaba pensando – me dijo – bueno ya llevo varios días pensándolo, pero no sé si decírtelo o no

- ¿Qué pasa?, dime – no sabía a qué se refería pero era obvio que lo que fuera la hacía sufrir

- Es que tal vez te enojes conmigo – me dijo y bajo su mirada

- Nunca me enojaría contigo cariño – levante su barbilla con mi mano y la mire a los ojos tratando de descubrir que era lo que la atormentaba – puedes decirme lo que quieras Bella, nunca tengas dudas de eso.

Después de unos minutos en silencio y de que mirara al frente como algo invisible ante ella se volteo hacia mí, y me pregunto algo a lo que por primera vez yo aun no tenia respuesta.

- ¿Me convertirás en vampiro como tú?

********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**HOLA! pss aki estamos de vuelta, con capi nuevo; un poco mas alegre k el anterior... espero k les haya gustado. ustedes k dicen? kreen k Edward la kerra convertir?**

**Bueno. le kiero dedicar este capi a una buena amiga mia... Este capi es para ti Sandy! muchas gracias por tu amistad, te kiero mucho! y espero k nuestra amistad dure por mucho mas tiempo! gracias por todo :)**

**También por supuesto a todos los k me leen se los agradezco un montón y aun mas a kien me deja un lindo review! son geniales!**

**gracias **

***Ginegine**

***btvs22**

***cremita**

***Suiza-love**

***Paolita93**

***miadharu28**

***marihel**

***maryroxy**

***ALEXITACULLEN**

***nomigo**

***strangeeers**

***satorichiva**

***Aiiram**

***Melanie Stryder**

***DanyCullen**

**saludotes y besos vampiricos a todos!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	20. Mi destino

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO 20 : Mi destino**

**BELLA POV**

Esta pregunta tenia semanas rondando por mi cabeza, más específicamente después de la muerte de mi padre, lo quería mucho y lo extrañaba; pero el siquiera imaginarme que un día también me separaría de Edward me partía el alma, no podría soportar el dolor de esa separación; aunque fuera yo la que se marchara. Edward tal vez no fuera ya completamente humano aun así no podía ni pensar en estar con alguien más y seamos sinceros cada día que pasaba yo envejecía más que él y aunque a él tal vez no le importaba en lo absoluto la verdad es que a mí sí; qué pasaría cuando con el paso del tiempo creyeran que es mi hijo? O peor aun mi nieto?

Mi pregunta lo descoloco por completo, estaba segura que lo había tomado por sorpresa y eso era justamente lo que quería; quería saber exactamente lo que él pensaba de eso, y eso solo lo conseguiría si no le daba tiempo de pensar la respuesta.

- ¿Lo harás? – le volví a preguntar, el factor sorpresa se estaba yendo y no me convenía, no quería que dijera las cosas buscando el tratar de no espantarme, amaba eso de él; pero no era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

- Si – me dijo en un susurro, mientras bajaba la cabeza notablemente avergonzado – lo siento

- ¿sentirlo? – ahora era yo la sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo último que quiero hacer, pero no lo voy a poder evitar

- ¿Por qué no lo quieres hacer? – la momentánea alegría que experimente cuando él me había dicho que me convertiría se había ido.

- ¿Cómo por qué? – me dijo y sonó molesto – te voy a privar de tu alma Bella… es la mayor de las atrocidades que puedo hacer, pero…

- Pero… - lo anime a continuar

- Eres mi imprimación – lo dijo como si fuera un enorme peso – tu lugar está a mi lado, no encontrarías la felicidad si te alejaras de mi

- De eso estoy segura – le dije rápidamente y él solo esbozo una mueca de sonrisa

- Te busque por tanto tiempo Bella – me dijo y me apretó contra él – que a veces deseo mejor no haberte encontrado

- ¿Qué? – ¿es que acaso me había perdido media platica? - ¿Cómo es posible que desees eso?

- Bella… - trato de calmarme, no me había dado cuenta que mi voz estaba unas octavas más alta – es que hacerte perder tu alma es de lo que me arrepiento

- No lo hagas – le dije en un susurro – yo no me arrepiento y no debes de hacerlo tú

- Es que si hubiera una forma de que tu continuaras viva y a mi lado, lo tomaría créeme que sí

- ¿Qué pasa si no me conviertes? – le pregunte pero solo como curiosidad, no quería que pensara que no estaba de acuerdo con la conversión

- Como te dije, eres mi imprimación… - me miro – este estado no solo me afecta a mí, es algo de ambos; ninguno de nosotros podría vivir tranquilamente si nos separáramos… bueno eso es lo que me han dicho

- No muchos han probado la opción de separarse de su imprimación – continuo – son casi como leyendas solamente, pero… se dice que nosotros como vampiros al separarnos de nuestra imprimación nos volvemos hostiles, peligrosos y la vida con otros vampiros se nos hace imposible. Y para un humano bueno… - sonrío – no es muy seguro pero es casi lo mismo que para el vampiro.

- Sé que es horrible y egoísta Bella – me volvió a mirar y su expresión parecía que había envejecido cien años mas – pero eres mi imprimación sé que me amas, tal vez no tanto como yo a ti – estaba a punto de negar esa afirmación cuando continuo – pero el separarnos se me hace lo más difícil que siquiera puedo pensar y no dudo que tu también sientas lo mismo

- Si – le conteste – lo mismo… pero no creo que eso sea parte de la imprimación – me arriesgue a decirle – creo que se debe al amor que sentimos el uno por el otro

- Si… - me sonrío – aunque yo probablemente pudiera sobrevivir solo… no por mucho tiempo me imagino, no me gustaría que tu sufrieras en lo más mínimo si nos alejáramos

- Eso no pasara – le dije completamente segura – no dejare que nada nos separe

- Lo sé cariño – su mirada parecía tener el poder de traspasarme completamente, por un momento me pregunte si eso también se debía a la imprimación; enseguida lo deseche, eso era algo de Edward al natural, estaba segura que con o sin imprimación el seguiría teniendo ese grado de poder en mi.

- Wow! – dije las palabras lentamente – me convertiré en un vampiro – la última frase salió de mis labios con una risa histérica

- ¿te emociona? – me pregunto Edward frunciendo ligeramente sus labios

- Ciertamente no es una de las cosas con las que soñaba – le fui sincera – pero no me arrepiento de nada, ni tampoco de que seré como tú. ¿tú lo haces acaso?

- No – me contesto rápidamente, pero después bajo la mirada – pero no sé, a veces me pregunto, que si de no existir esta imprimación entre nosotros, tal vez tú nunca te hubieras fijado en mí.

- Yo no creo que eso hubiera pasado – negué con la cabeza, pero él no me dejo continuar

- Bella… es que aunque la imprimación también te afecte a ti, estoy seguro que si tú no te hubieras topado jamás conmigo; tu futuro como humano seguiría el curso que debió seguir, de no existir criaturas de cuentos de hada.

- Tal vez – le dije en un susurro - ¿pero sabes?, así como dijiste hace un momento, yo no hubiera encontrado la felicidad verdadera si tú no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino. Así que no me arrepiento del desenlace de este cuento.

- No puedo creer que merezca este grado de amor que sientes por mí.

- ¿me amas? – le pregunte

- Con mi vida – me dijo rápidamente

- Entonces no me parece que te sientas así… si me amas como yo a ti, creo que merecemos todo el amor y felicidad que haya en nuestras vidas.

- ¿estás algo filosófica el día de hoy, verdad? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, el tema parece que hasta aquí había llegado

- Uhm… - le sonreí – se me da de vez en cuando.

Estuvimos un rato mas en el prado, se que Esme y toda su familia me esperaban en su casa, pero me sentía tan bien a lado de Edward, solo con él, alejados de todo y de todos; me hacía pensar que solo estábamos él y yo en todo el vasto mundo.

Cuando estábamos a punto de marcharnos, me decidí hacerle la otra pregunta más importante a Edward.

- ¿Cuándo será?

- No lo sé – me dijo en un susurro, sabía exactamente a que me refería

- No le veo el caso a esperar – le conteste – sí me voy volver como tu, tarde o temprano; preferiría que fuera mas temprano que tarde

- No creo que precisamente en este momento sea lo mas indicado – me contesto

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bella… - ambos estábamos de pie, así que me tomo de los hombros y yo alce mi rostro para verlo en la cara – creo que debes de despedirte de tu madre, de Jacob y además… falta muy poco para que acabes el instituto, creo que a Charlie le hubiera gustado verte con tu diploma en mano.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la verdad, Edward tenía razón, fui muy egoísta en no pensar en mi madre ni en Jacob, ¿Qué les diría?; era probable que Jacob lo entendiera pero Renne? Sabía que era feliz con Phil viviendo en Jacksonville pero tal vez nunca la volvería a ver. Aunque si los Cullen podían convivir con humanos era probable que yo también pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿mi madre? – le pregunte a Edward - ¿podre volverla a ver?

- Sí – me contesto – después de uno o dos años, cuando ya te hayas acostumbrado completamente al cambio, es probable que puedas volver a tratar con humanos; y yo estaré contigo para apoyarte y controlarte si es necesario – sonrío al decir la última frase

- ¿controlarme?

- Creo que aun te falta muchas cosas que saber de la imprimación Bella, no va a ver secretos entre nosotros, pero así como tú tienes gran poder sobre mí, yo lo tengo sobre ti. Las parejas deben de ser muy parecidas en algunos aspectos y la alimentación es una de ellas, mientras yo siga siendo vegetariano tú también lo serás.

- ¿enserio? – le dije sorprendida – es algo machista eso, ¿no crees?

- Tal vez – me contesto mientras se encogía de hombros – pero en estos momentos es una característica que nos conviene a ambos

- Bueno, sí creo que sí. Y también creo que me hace falta saber varias cosas más de tu vida.

- Tenemos tiempo de sobra para todas las respuestas que quieras cariño

- Será saliendo – le dije después de unos segundos

- ¿perdón? – me pregunto

- Quiero que me conviertas cuando salga del instituto – lo mire – me despediré por un tiempo de mi madre y quiero poder disfrutarte un poco más de tiempo como humana

- Será como tú quieras amor – me alzo en brazos y me abrazo fuerte – te amo mi Bella

- Yo también – le conteste antes de besarlo

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Esme nos esperaba en el pórtico junto a Alice; parecían algo impacientes y se levantaron inmediatamente cuando nos vieron aparecer. Edward me llevaba en brazos, y no tengo idea que pensarían porque Edward musito un "otra vez no" mientras suspiraba.

- Pensé que nunca vendrían – nos dijo Alice sonriente mientras se acercaba a nosotros, Edward ya me estaba bajando.

- Edward, no es correcto que traigas a Bella a esta horas; tal vez tu no lo necesites pero ella debe de comer varias veces al día

- Esme no es nece… - comencé a decirle

- Lo lamento en verdad – me dijo Edward – debí de recordarlo

- Yo no tengo hambre – le conteste rápidamente para que no se sintiera culpable, lo cierto era que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, pero es que cuando estaba junto a Edward toda mi supervivencia e instinto se reducía a no dejarlo ir.

Cuando termine de pronunciar esas palabras mi estomago me contradijo inmediatamente puesto que rugió; estoy segura que me puse de mil colores, porque aun si no tenias el sentido del oído tan desarrollado como un vampiro, era claramente perceptible. Alice solo se limito a sonreír, mientras Edward me abrazaba y musitaba otro "lo siento"; Esme, estaba seria pero su cara muy pronto adquirió una mueca dulce.

- Anda, ven a comer – me dijo

Cuando entramos al comedor, me di cuenta que esto de vivir con 7 vampiros que no comen nada – o al menos, no lo mismo que yo como - iba a resultar algo complicado, ya que tan solo con ver la mesa ya me sentía satisfecha

- Esme no es necesario todo esto – le dije mientras señalaba la mesa que tenia comida para por lo menos diez personas – enserio que yo no como tanto

- Lo siento – dijo Esme avergonzada – pero no estaba segura de que te podía gustar, así que preferí prepararte un poco de todo. Debes de decirme el nombre de tus comidas favoritas para que te las pueda preparar

La vi tan emocionada que no pude rebatirle nada y solo me limite asentir; creo que subiría un par de kilos en estos meses que sobraban del instituto.

Después de que Esme me sirviera dos veces más, alegando que me veía demasiado delgada o que no me gustaba su comida; tuve que negarme rotundamente a no comer más. No había comido así desde que iba con Renne a algún buffet y me decía que comiéramos lo más que pudiéramos; Edward me ayudo con Esme diciéndole que yo probablemente estaría cansada por la mudanza y que me dejara descansar, la mirada que le di basto para que entendiera cuan agradecida estaba por sus palabras.

No había visto la habitación que me darían para dormir, quería pensar que me dormiría en la habitación de Edward pero aunque fueran vampiros los que estuvieran ahí abajo tal vez les molestase el hecho de que Edward y yo durmiéramos juntos, bueno de que yo durmiera con Edward a mi lado; así que probablemente dormiría en uno de los varios cuartos de huéspedes que tenía esta enorme casa.

Me sorprendí cuando subíamos hasta el tercer piso y dejábamos atrás las habitaciones de huéspedes, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco cuando me acercaba de la mano de Edward cada vez más a su habitación.

- ¿Estás asustada? – Edward detuvo su andar para mirarme seriamente

- No – conteste rápidamente

- ¿Entonces por que tu corazón repiquetea tan rápido?

- ¿Qué? – me quise hacer la tonta, pero creo que algo en mi cara me delato por qué Edward puso una sonrisa en su cara

- ¿Estás emocionada por dormir en mi habitación? – me dijo burlonamente con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que solo el tenia

- No – dije ofendida, pero después de un momento baje la cabeza – ok, tal vez un poco emocionada

- Eres hermosa – me dijo Edward mientras se reía

- No te burles Cullen – le golpee el brazo mientras reía

- No me burlo – me miro seriamente y me miro a los ojos – eres totalmente hermosa, no puedo creer ser tan afortunado por tenerte en mi vida

- Edward – le conteste en un susurro, debía de admitir que me gustaba mucho que me dijera todas estas cosas, pero estaba segura que yo era la afortunada por tenerlo a él – tu eres el premio; no yo

- Estoy seguro que no – dijo totalmente serio – y no quiero escuchar lo contrario – cuando estaba a punto de contradecirlo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo más rápido hacia su habitación – ven

Cuando abrió la puerta solo pude sonreír al ver "nuestra" - porque no había duda de que de ahora en adelante seria de los dos – habitación. Estaba hermosa, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve ahí, pero podía notar cierto cambio; ya no parecía el lugar donde duerme solo una persona.

- Gracias – le dije mientras entraba y veía como había unas fotografías de mi familia sobre algunos muebles, incluso una foto de mi y de Jake

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto

- Por darme un espacio no solo en tu habitación si no en tu vida – voltee a verlo

- No estaremos nunca más solos Bells – me atrajo hacia él hasta sus brazos y me beso; tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, de formar parte de el de todas las formas que se pudiera, de ser capaz de fundirnos en una sola persona sin nada que nos pudiera separar.

Nuestro beso fue interrumpido cuando un sonoro gemido salió de mi garganta, yo me separe avergonzada mientras el reía negando con su cabeza.

- Eres un pecado andante Isabella Swan

- Tu eres el que me provoca Edward Cullen – le dije riendo.

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! (atrasado, pero espero k se la hayan pasado genial!)**

**HOLA! aki les dejo un capi, cortito pero pss esk no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir y no kise hacerlas esperar mucho tiempo... aunk ciertamente creo k si las hice esperar uhmm lo siento...**

**tambien disculpas si hay alguna falta horrografica... pero esk enserio les juro k tiempo es lo k me hace falta, y si ya tenia listo el capi para k hacerlas esperar mas...**

**bueno... gracias infinitamente a kienes me leen y aun mas a kien se toma el tiempo de dejar review... se los agradesco un monton!**

**cuidense y besos vampiricos para cada uno!**

***eviita cullen**

***xXSakuraBlossomsXx**

***isa-21**

***Melanie Stryder**

***Ginegine**

***Aiiram**

***Strangeeers**

***Pauli de Cullen**

***maryroxy**

***Suiza-love**

***tamara1986**

***Lola Sartana Pattinson**

***Albani**

**(si alguien me falto, les pido disculpas... y plis haganmelo saber...)**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	21. Graduación

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO: Graduación**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella ya llevaba un par de semanas viviendo con nosotros, cada noche me quedaba como siempre a su lado observándola dormir, Emmett se burlaba constantemente de mi, diciendo que no sabía cómo podía resultarme atractivo ver como alguien solo estaba con los ojos cerrados y probablemente soñando con algún actor de televisión; Creo que nunca me cansaría de ver a Bella, aunque solo estuviera durmiendo y eso de soñar con actores de televisión estaba totalmente descartado por que cada noche le escuchaba decir mi nombre entre sueños; de vez en cuando Bella se volvía la atracción de mi familia que solo esperaba a ver que decía entre sueños, y hacer quinielas sobre sus posibles sueños; y esperar hasta el día siguiente para preguntarle sobre que soñó.

A pesar de que a veces me molestara con ellos sobre hacer esas cosas a costa de mi Bella, ella no se molestaba y les decía que aprovecharan este tiempo para molestarla porque inmediatamente cuando fuera convertida en neófita se vengaría de cada uno de ellos, a pesar de que todo lo dijera de broma; me tranquilizaba pensar que la transformación era lo que ella quería y no lo que yo la había obligado hacer.

Desde que la conocí uno de mis mayores miedos era pensar que el convertirse en un ser como yo le resultaría repugnante a Bella; nunca la obligaría a volverse como yo y si esto no fuera lo que ella quisiera, respetaría su decisión aunque tuviéramos que separarnos y que ninguno de nosotros fuera nunca nuevamente feliz. Pero Bella había dicho que si, me había aceptado como su compañero y estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su vida humana para formar parte de mí y de mi familia.

La vida en el instituto era ahora soportable gracias a ella, a pesar de las habladurías que surgieron tras la noticia de que Bella se cambiaria a mi casa por la muerte de Charlie, ella las ignoro y me pidió a mí que también lo hiciera, pero me resultaba casi imposible evadir esos comentarios y querer acabar con todos los que criticaban a Bella a sus espaldas. A pesar de que Bella había terminado con Mike y que a mí me tenía un gran rencor, le agradecía el que aun sintiera cariño por Bella y que la defendiera de esos chismes.

Con el paso de las semanas los chismes se fueron apaciguando, hasta otra vez solo convertirse en plática de reuniones.

La graduación se acercaba cada vez más, y Bella no dejaba de preguntarme cosas de su próxima vida; le dije que inmediatamente de que ella fuera convertida deberíamos irnos, y que toda nuestra familia nos acompañaría; con el paso del tiempo y cuando ya pudiera controlar mejor su sed ella y yo viajaríamos por el mundo como pareja.

Una vez a la semana iba a ver a Jake y a Billy Black, a pesar de que no me encantara la idea, ella me decía que estaría a salvo que en Jake confiaría su vida después de mí.

En cierta ocasión estuve tentado -bueno de hecho lo hice- a pedirle permiso a Jacob para poder entrar a su territorio y vigilar a mi Bella; pero él se negó, me dijo que aunque sabía que Bella era mi imprimación no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su tribu solo para que yo no estuviera preocupado. Debo de admitir que me puse furioso, pero cuando pensé mejor las cosas me di cuenta de que tan buen líder era Jacob.

El asunto de Renne era arena de otro costal, pues Bella no quería despedirse de ella; cuando su madre llego unos días antes de la graduación Bella le dijo que había sido becada para unos cursos preuniversitarios y que se iría unos días después de la graduación así que probablemente la vería hasta las fiestas navideñas – cosa que también era mentira, pues necesitaba al menos un año para adaptarse a su nueva vida- cuando Renne le pregunto por mí y sobre lo que haría yo, ella para tranquilizarla le dijo que yo junto con mis hermanos nos iríamos a un viaje por Europa como regalo de graduación. Renne no se creyó del todo la mentira, pero confiaba en su hija y en las decisiones que tomaba.

Renne y Phil se quedaron en la casa esos días que estuvieron aquí, ya que a Renne también le dolía ver su antigua casa y no poder ver a Charlie. Esos días muy a mi pesar tuve que dormir separado de Bella, y muy a su pesar mis hermanos tuvieron que fingir que comían de vez en cuando _otra vez_. Esme era la única que no cabía de felicidad, pues había descubierto que le encantaba cocinar, se quejaba continuamente de que Bella no comía demasiado, así que cuando llego Renne y Phil les preparaba un manjar para cada cena.

- ¡Edward! – escuche el grito de Bella en cuanto entre a la casa la mañana de la graduación, había ido a cazar por la noche, corrí escaleras arriba hasta nuestra recamara, era una suerte que Renne ya se hubiera ido a el instituto ("para escoger buen lugar" fueron sus palabras).

- ¡Bella!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? – entre como loco a la habitación lanzándome a abrazarla protectoramente en cuanto la vi, para mi sorpresa Alice también estaba ahí.

- No pasa nada Edward – dijo mirándome tranquilamente, mientras los ojos de Bella echaban fuego – Es solo que tu novia, no quiere seguir un par de consejos

- No lo voy hacer Alice ¡ya te lo dije! – volvió a repetir Bella y en su voz se distinguía ese matiz que tenía antes de comenzar a llorar, supongo que de impotencia

- Alice – le dije tranquilamente – si Bella dice que no lo hará, sea lo que sea la apoyo, no la puedes obligar a nada.

En ese momento llego a la mente de Alice la plática que estaban teniendo segundos antes de que llegara, ella enarco una ceja mirándome "¿seguro que la apoyas?" me pregunto mentalmente. Yo tuve que tragar en seco al escuchar el consejo de mi hermanita.

- ¿y bien Edward? – me pregunto Alice, tratando de adivinar mi reacción - ¿Edward?... – no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado colgado en esa visión

- ¿Edward? – pregunto ahora Bella, observándome atentamente después de unos segundos se sonrojo en extremo - ¿ya lo sabes verdad?... ¡arrgg! ¡Alice! Te dije que no lo quería hacer

- Pero Edward quiere – le contesto Alice sonriendo - ¿verdad Edward?

- Ehh – yo estaba sin palabras, ¡claro que quería! ¡estaría loco si lo negara!, pero era Bella, antes que todo lo demás yo le tenía respeto.

- ¿quieres que me ponga ese conjunto? – me dijo Bella asombrada mientras señalaba a la cama donde descansaba un conjunto de ropa interior de lencería, extremadamente sexi – ¡Edward! – en su voz se escuchaba enojo y miedo.

- No claro que no Bella – le respondí rápidamente mientras ella suspiraba – tu eres libre de ponerte lo que quieras, no le hagas caso a Alice que ella no podrá obligarte a nada

- Eres un mentiroso Edward Cullen y además un miedoso – me dijo mi hermana

- Basta Alice – le dije – es la verdad, deja a Bella descansar un poco

- ¡Qué aburridos son! – se fue diciendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a un paso de salir volteo y corrió hacia Bella en un segundo y le susurro en su oído "te salvaste esta vez, pero en la noche de tu boda lo usaras porque lo usaras!", antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo ya había desaparecido dejando a mi Bella completamente estática y aun mas sonrojada si fuera posible

- No le hagas caso – la tranquilice – no dejare que Alice te obligue a nada

- Temo que ese día ni tú lograras impedirlo – dijo en un susurro, después su mirada se desvío al conjunto y se volvió a sonrojar, de un jalón se alejo de mi abrazo y camino rumbo al servicio pero antes de entrar volteo y me dijo – deshazte de eso Edward

Fui hacia el conjunto y lo tome entre mis manos, era tan suave, casi tanto como la piel de Bella, volví a tragar ponzoña, imaginarme a Bella usando solo esto hacía que mi muerto corazón diera una sacudida. Hasta que escuche las risas de Alice en la planta baja, reaccione haciendo bola esas pequeñas prendas y guardándolas en esa bolsa elegante; debo decir que por un momento quise hacer lo que me pidió Bella y deshacerme de ellas, pero después mi lado pervertido salió a flote pues lo guarde en un cajón de mi ropa, donde Bella no lo viera y un día la convencería de usarlo solo para mí. Sonreí ante la imagen que se formo en mi cabeza.

Alice al parecer también la vio porque comenzó a reír más fuerte, "cállate" le dije en un susurro.

Quería ver el vestido que Bella iba a llevar debajo de la toga, un vestido que por la mente de Alice se le vería hermoso a Bella, pero cuando bajo de nuestra habitación ya traía puesta su toga y con lo que había pasado minutos antes no quise incomodarla pidiéndole que me lo enseñara.

Nos fuimos juntos en mi volvo, mientras que mis hermanos se iban en la camioneta de Emmett y el mercedes de Carlisle. Cuando entramos en el instituto fue otra vez como el primer día, todos con la mirada fija en nosotros y los pensamientos débiles y superficiales de los humanos, siempre los mismos. Sin embargo había también muchas personas que no solo no tenían pensamientos de crítica o rechazo, sino que nosotros les caíamos bien aun sin conocernos o bien por el solo hecho de conocer a Carlisle que era un excelente doctor, y para los demás que les éramos totalmente indiferentes lo cual también se los agradecía.

Bella iba nerviosa e inquieta, su corazón estaba acelerado y no sabía a qué se debía tal cambio

- ¿Bella? – la llame mientras ella cabeceaba a su alrededor

- ¿Qué? – no me miro

- ¿Qué pasa? – la detuve e hice que me mirara

- No veo a mi mamá – me dijo sonrojándose

- Están ahí – le indique con mi dedo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Renne y Phil, en primera fila de los lugares en los que habían asignado a la familia cercana de los graduados

- Oh, si… - su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa instantánea que pronto desapareció para dar lugar a un rostro triste

- ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunte ahora asustado

- Nada… estoy bien – la mire serio – es solo… solo que me hubiera gustado que Charlie estuviera aquí

- Cariño… - la abrace mientras le besaba el tope de su cabeza, me dolía tanto verla sufrir, un ángel como ella no se merecía sufrir por nada

- ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado? – musito en un casi inaudible susurro mas para ella misma

- Creo… - le conteste pensando con cuidado las palabras que le diría – que hubiera estado orgulloso de ti… creo que el seria quien más hubiera aplaudido entre la gente y creo… - continué – que él te va acompañar todo este día y para siempre

Bella me miro y sonrío, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, pero su mirada era tan intensa que parecía que fuera ella quien leyera mi mente.

- Te amo – me dijo

- Yo mas

La ceremonia fue simple y corta, Ángela Weber dio el "discurso motivador" para todos nosotros, a pesar de ya haber tenido la oportunidad de escuchar varios discursos así antes, este adquirió un nuevo significado ya que el "empezar a vivir" nunca me había parecido adecuado hasta este momento donde iba a empezar a vivir realmente.

Inmediatamente después de que la ceremonia termino, Renne llego al lado de mi Bella tomándola en un gran abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos; estaba tan orgullosa de ella, quería –y enserio quería – gritarle a todos los presentes que la chica entre sus brazos era su hija, que ella había estado en su vientre durante nueve meses y que había hecho bien en leerle todos esos cuentos aun antes de que naciera.

Ambas derramaron un poco mas de lágrimas cuando Renne le dijo a Bella que su padre también estaría orgulloso de ella; Phil le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras la felicitaba sinceramente. Ambos le tenían una sorpresa a Bella, pero habían decidido dársela más tarde, después de todo este era el momento especial de mi ángel.

También felicitaron a mis hermanos y a mí, al igual que Carlisle y Esme felicitaban a Bella; ahora iríamos a una rica cena – nótese el sarcasmo – donde celebraríamos este día; mis hermanos no dejaban de pensar en alguna pobre excusa que fuera lo suficientemente creíble para poder escapar de esta cena, incluso Alice que aun sabiendo el futuro y de su aberración a la comida sentía esa curiosidad por probarla, curiosidad que se extinguió en el primer bocado.

Por suplica de Alice, Bella tuvo que quitarse la toga aun cuando ni siquiera salíamos del instituto, cuando Bella me miro esperando que yo hiciera que Alice cambiara de opinión, desvié la vista pues yo también ya quería verla en ese lindo vestido; a pesar de que casi todos los demás ya también mostraban sus vestidos o trajes para su posterior fiesta de graduación personal, el ver a Bella era lo único que me interesaba y sentía que me picaban mis manos por ser yo mismo quien arrancara esa toga en solo un segundo.

"Edward ni te atrevas" – me advirtió Alice, mirándome con los ojos cerrados; por eso cuando Bella musito un "Edward eres un tramposo" ni siquiera lo negué.

Bella se saco lentamente la toga, mi familia estaba inmiscuida en una plática y yo era el único que la observaba; los movimientos que hacía parecían que los estaba haciendo tan solo por el placer de tortúrame, ya que se saco la toga tan lentamente que volví a ver la visión de Alice donde yo personalmente le arrancaba ese pedazo de tela frente a todos los presentes, ignore la ligera risa de Jasper y la burla de Emmett cuando Jazz le dijo él porque de mi nerviosismo.

No me importaba, ver a Bella en ese vestido se merecía las burlas que fueran, se veía tan hermosa, en ese vestido color azul metálico **(1)**. De pronto me di cuenta de que hubiera preferido que ella se quitara su toga en casa, en nuestra habitación donde nadie la pudiera ver excepto yo; ya que la mayoría de los chicos a nuestro alrededor la veían como si su vida dependiera de ello; y los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza solo hacían que deseara aplastarles a cada uno su cabeza contra el suelo.

De mi garganta surgió un gruñido del que solo fue consciente mi familia; e inmediatamente me advirtieron que me comportara, en ese momento mi cuerpo ya protegía el de Bella pues la tenia bien sujeta a mi costado evitando que sus admiradores se murieran de deshidratación por estar tirando tanta baba. Carlisle solo se rio en cuanto hice eso, y Renne también en cuanto me observo, después la risa de Emmett a todo pulmón invito a los demás a reírse incluso a Bella que para tranquilizarme me pidió mi saco alegando que tenia frio, el cual le di inmediatamente.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre risas, y escondidas de comida de parte de mis hermanos y hasta del mismo Carlisle; el único que tuvo que aguantar comer fui yo, ya que Renne no nos quitaba la vista de encima, observándonos a todo momento y analizando nuestra relación.

Ella no quería alejarse de Bella, de hecho le costaba trabajo pensar que la vería hasta navidad, y se sentía un poco culpable de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a Bella a su lado, esperaba que Bella no pensará que había preferido a Phil por sobre ella. Me hubiera gustado decirle que mi Bella no pensaba de ninguna manera así, y que yo le estaba infinitamente agradecido ya que gracias a todo eso es que tenía al amor de mi existencia junto a mí.

Cuando la cena termino; les dimos privacidad a Bella, Renne y Phil para que se despidieran tranquilamente, cada uno de mis hermanos subió a su habitación para después salir de caza.

Estaba recostado en el diván de mi habitación y debo de admitir que prestaba atención a la conversación que mantenían, sabría que Bella me diría todo lo que platicarían pero quería saber su reacción cuando se enterara de la noticia que Renne le tenía.

"te voy a extrañar mucho cariño" – le decía Renne a Bella – "prométeme que me escribirás cada vez que puedas y que hablaremos por lo menos una vez por semana"

"Si mamá, te lo prometo" – le contesto Bella

"muy bien, ahora que ese punto está arreglado, hay algo que Phil y yo queremos decirte antes de que nos marchemos" – el corazón de Renne repiqueteaba rápidamente

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunto Bella y pude distinguir el escepticismo en su voz

"estamos felices Bella" – le contesto Phil – "y se que a ti también te alegrara la noticia"

"entonces díganmela" – pidió Bella, mientras que su corazón también comenzaba a latir rápidamente

"estoy embarazada" – grito emocionada Renne

Bella se quedo unos segundos en silencio, supongo que analizando esas palabras, pero después comenzó a reír, y felicito a su madre y a Phil.

"me siento tan contenta" – dijo Bella – "¡voy a tener un hermanito!"

"o hermanita" – contesto Phil

"Gracias mamá, gracias Phil" – podía sentir hasta aquí la emoción en las palabras de Bella – "es el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado"

Las felicitaciones y preguntas por parte de Bella continuaron por un rato más, hasta que Renne tuvo que anunciar su despedida. Bella estaba tan feliz, que casi les grito a todos la noticia de su nuevo hermanito, yo sonreí, verla feliz me ponía feliz. Los fui a dejar a Port Ángeles en el volvo junto con Bella, ella y su madre iban planeando la vida del bebe y las cosas que sería cuando fuera mayor; mientras que Phil y yo manteníamos una conversación de béisbol.

Después de que Bella se despidiera de su madre con un sinfín de abrazos y besos, pues sería la última vez que la vería como humana, Renne se despidió de mí.

- Cuídala mucho Edward – me dijo al oído su madre, y hubo algo en su voz que me hizo pensar que sus palabras no solo se referían a nuestra relación

- Lo juro – le conteste

- Gracias – me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la avioneta que los esperaba.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**(1) el link del vestido que Bells uso esta en mi perfil**

**HOLA! k les parecio? **

**bueno, solo para decirles k el próximo capi es el último... siii sniff, sniff! se acabo la historia! gracias a todos los k me leen! y me dejan un lindisimo review! se los agradezco un monton! también gracias por los alertas y favoritos!**

**gracias!**

***maryroxy**

***Ludwika Cullen**

***btvs22**

***koni**

***Strangeeers**

***Suiza-love**

***camela**

***Ginegine**

***AgOOs**

***satorichiva**

***esmeralda**

***aria  
**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	22. El comienzo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO: El comienzo**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba a unas cuantas horas de cambiar mi vida, de cambiarla totalmente; hoy por la noche salíamos rumbo a Isla Esme, donde era el lugar donde por fin Edward me convertiría en su compañera para toda la eternidad. A pesar de estar feliz de que este día por fin llegara, aun me sentía algo nerviosa; Edward y los demás me habían dicho que el cambio dolería, pero no podían decirme exactamente en qué cantidad, y la verdad es que eso no me tranquilizaba en nada.

Hace unos días apenas me había despedido de mi madre y de Phil, para ellos tal vez fue despedida por unos meses pero para mí fue un poco más que eso, esperaba poder volver a ver a mi mamá y a mí nuevo hermanito; así que por mi parte haría todo lo posible para que ese día llegara pronto. Aun no podía creer que fuera a tener un nuevo hermano, me alegraba mucho el saber que mi madre no se sentiría sola y que de una u otra manera mi nuevo hermano fuera su prioridad en este tiempo que se avecinaba.

Si yo, estaba nerviosa con lo que pasaría en unas horas más Edward estaba aun peor, el no me decía nada pero yo podía notarlo en su rostro; era por esa misma razón que le había pedido que me dejara venir sola a despedirme de Charlie, mientras el daba un paseo para aclarar su mente.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, frente a la tumba de mi padre; aun derramaba lagrimas por él, y me di cuenta que eso sería algo que extrañaría; el ya no poder llorar al recordarlo. Edward me había platicado que los recuerdos de tu vida humana se comienzan a desvanecer cuando te trasformas, pero yo no dejaría que eso me pasara; no iba a permitirme olvidar a Charlie o a Renne, ni a Jake, ni a mis demás amigos; había disfrutado mucho mi vida humana como para dejar que mis recuerdos se escaparan.

Todos los chicos habían prometido ayudarme en mi próxima vida de neófita, y también muy a mi pesar habían hecho apuestas; Alice me apoyaba diciéndome que ya había visto como le daría su merecido a Emmett por todas sus bromas que me gastaba. Yo la verdad lo único que le preguntaba a Alice era si no me veía haciéndole daño a nadie, y aunque eso ella no lo podía saber; ya que si se presentara un accidente, sería por la decisión de un segundo y no algo que ya pensara hacer desde ahora, lo único que me podía asegurar decía ella; es que veía claramente que todo el tiempo estaría junto a Edward, y estaba segura que él no dejaría que yo lastimara a nadie.

Ayer me había despedido de Jake…

*Flash back*

- Me dejaras venir a la reserva? – le había preguntado

- Tal vez Bella… después de unos cuantos años – me respondió serio – como le dije a Edward en una ocasión, a pesar de que se, que no matan humanos y que tu eres mi amiga; tengo una obligación con mi pueblo, debo de pensar en ellos antes que en mí, y aunque a mí me encantaría verte todo el tiempo; tengo entendido que el proceso de transformación es largo

- Si – le conteste – hare lo posible por que el cambio ocurra rápido, yo tampoco quiero ser una amenaza para nadie

- Y mientras eso pasa, espero que puedas soportar mi delicioso olor cada vez que yo te vaya a ver

- ¿enserio hueles tan mal? – le dije sonriendo, el tema serio ya había pasado

- Solo quiero decirte que tu vas a oler tan mal para mí, como yo lo voy hacer para ti ehh; así que no creas que va a ser lo más fácil – hizo una cara de asco

- Me han dicho que voy hacer muy fuerte… tal vez pueda obligarte a bañarte – me reí

- Nunca serás mas fuerte que yo Isabella – Jacob mostro sus músculos – mira a estos bebes, ni siquiera el gorila ese que tienes como amigo podría contra mi

- Se llama Emmett – le dije mientras reía – tal vez, debería hacer una apuesta también contigo

- ¿enserio quieres apostar Bells? – me miro enarcando una ceja y yo lo mire seria – di el precio

- Ah, veamos; si yo gano tendrás que ser mi lobito guardián durante un año – lo mire sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – se quedo con la boca abierta, pero después sonrió – está bien, pero si yo gano, tú serás mi vampira protectora jajajaja

- Me parece justo – le dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos, esperaba que lo que Edward me dijo fuera cierto, si no lo obligaría a él a ser el vampiro protector.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Sonreí; a pesar de los miedos que sentía y que podría llegar a sentir, esto es lo que quería, compartir mi vida a lado de la persona que más amo, llegar a ser parte de él, como él iba a llegar a ser parte de mí. Hace unos cuantos días habíamos comprobado que no íbamos a poder esperar mucho tiempo, amaba a Edward y lo deseaba, lo deseaba de una manera que no era para nada pura; y se lo hice saber. Una risa nerviosa salió de entre mi pecho al recordar el aspecto de mi novio; asustado estaba en primer lugar, tal vez un poco de enojo, vergüenza y sin duda un grado de excitación que no había visto nunca.

*Flash Back*

- Bella… ¿estás segura? – me había dicho mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos, yo estaba tan nerviosa que no lo pude mirar en ningún momento

- Si – le conteste en un susurro

- Quiero que nos casemos Bella – levante mi ojos rápidamente – quiero que seas mía ante dios, antes de cualquier cosa

- Pero… - me había quedado sin palabras, era obvio que el matrimonio no estaba entre mis prioridades – yo… yo… no estaba hablando de eso

- Lo sé – me dijo, mientras sonreía – pero quiero que estemos juntos de todas las maneras posibles hasta que nos casemos

- Vámonos a las Vegas entonces – le dije rápidamente – si lo que quieres es casarte, lo haremos

- Bells… - me miro y negó con su cabeza – te voy a pedir de la mejor manera que encuentre el que seas mi esposa, pero no será solo para estar entre tus pantalones… ese día va a llegar

- Vamos a retrasar más mi transformación – dije de pronto desanimada, no quería retrasarla!, era obvio que eso le daba mi respuesta anticipada a cuando me pidiera matrimonio

- Es tu decisión – me dijo – solo que pensé que te gustaría recordar claramente el día de tu boda, y sin que parezca solo una visión borrosa.

- Me encantaría – le dije, mientras lo jalaba hacia mí para besarlo – será más pronto de lo que esperas Edward, estoy segura.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Debía de tratar de dejar de ser una neófita lo más pronto posible, si lo que quería es que Edward cumpliera lo que me había dicho; aunque debía de admitir que eso de la propuesta de matrimonio, y aun más la boda me provocaban algo de escalofríos en la espalda; no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, ya que de pronto sentí mi cuerpo envuelto en unos brazos cálidos, sonreí cuando el olor de su perfume llego a mi nariz, y cerré mis ojos mientras me recargaba en ese pecho tan bien formado.

- Pensé que darías un paseo – lo acuse aun sin voltear

- Sabes que no me puedo alejar mucho – me dijo mientras escuchaba como aspiraba fuertemente sobre mis cabellos – te extraño demasiado

- Mentiroso – le dije mientras sonreía

- Es la verdad – me abrazo mas fuerte - ¿estás bien? – dijo después de unos segundos mientras miraba la tumba de mi padre

- Si… - dije tras un suspiro – aun me duele, pero lo amo demasiado como para evitar que pueda descansar en paz

- Haces bien – nos quedamos otros minutos en silencio; hasta que decidí que era hora de irnos, me incline a darle un último beso al frio mármol, donde se leía el nombre de mi padre; Edward me tomo en brazos cuando me levante y comenzó a caminar lentamente rumbo al bosque tomando un atajo.

- ¿Qué más quieres hacer, antes de irnos? – me pregunto – Alice ya tiene todas las maletas listas, pero aun nos queda una hora mínimo – toda la familia Cullen iría con nosotros, ¡wow! Estaba a punto de comenzarles a decir "mi familia"

- Quiero ir a nuestro prado – le dije y él comenzó a correr, mientras yo me aferraba a su innecesaria chaqueta.

Cuando llegamos, Edward me dejo suavemente en el pasto; no entendía como este lugar se podía ver aun más hermoso que la primera vez que lo vi. Él se recostó a mi lado mientras me abrazaba; estuvimos platicando unos minutos más, y debo de decir que le robe unos besos por unos cuantos minutos más; pero él no se opuso y yo estaba más que feliz, hasta que me dijo que era hora de irnos, le di una última mirada al prado mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas rumbo a su casa.

En unos minutos nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de su casa, en cuanto entramos seis pares de ojos se toparon con los nuestros; estaban sentados en el sillón supuse que esperándonos.

- Lo ven?, se los dije – comenzó Alice – 2 minutos

- Ah Edward, no te puedes controlar ni un rato – comenzó a reír Emmett

- Creo que será hora que nos vayamos – comenzó Carlisle – tenemos el tiempo medido

- Lo siento – se disculpo Edward, claramente avergonzado

- No te preocupes hijo – le dijo Esme, mientras se me acercaba – Bella, prepare algo de comer para el camino; Rose me dijo que te podrías comprar algo por ahí, pero la verdad no me fio de esa comida. Además de que esa comida no iba a ser la última que probases

- Gracias – le dije agradecida, esperaba que no hubiera hecho mucha, pero en caso que sí, bueno tenía razón; debía aprovechar mi última comida.

Después de un par de minutos más, salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles; cada uno en su auto. Durante unos minutos Edward y yo nos sumergimos en un agradable silencio; el parecía que estaba tratando de decidir si hablar o no.

- Suéltalo – le dije mientras lo volteaba a ver

- ¿perdón? – me dijo

- Sí, lo que quieras decirme, anda suéltalo ya

- Bueno… no… no es nada… descuida – me dijo raramente avergonzado y regreso su vista a la carretera

- Edward… - le advertí, tenía una ligera idea de lo que me iba a decir

- Es que… es que… Bella, ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? – me dijo rápidamente y sus ojos se posaron solo un segundo en los míos – no, me importa que es lo que se diga lo de la imprimación, yo siempre querré estar contigo; como humana o como vampira; no me importa

- Edward… - le dije tranquilamente – a mí tampoco me importa, sé que me quieres; y lo que me dices es verdad, pero yo quiero estar contigo para siempre; y admitámoslo el tiempo va a pasar, y la verdad no quiero que llegue el día en que me confundan con tu madre o peor aun con tu abuela

- Sabes que eso sería imposible amor – me dijo mientras me acaricio dulcemente la mejilla – eres demasiado hermosa como para que alguien se fije en eso

- Aun así Edward, no quiero que eso vaya a pasar; y si además queremos estar juntos para siempre que caso tiene esperar?

- ¿me amas? – me pregunto con la duda en sus ojos; quería literalmente golpearlo porque lo preguntara, pero mi golpe no le haría nada, así que tal vez lo mejor sería esperar hasta que sea más fuerte que él.

- Claro que sí – le dije - ¿Cómo es posible que lo dudes?

- Es que a veces siento que eres un sueño – lo mire enarcando una ceja y el rodo los ojos – si pudiera dormir

- No estás soñando Edward, ninguno lo está haciendo; y yo lo único que quiero es no volver a hacerlo mientras tu estés a mi lado.

- Lo estaré siempre – me juro

- Y eso me hace muy feliz – le sonreí

- A mí también

El recorrido a isla Esme fue más rápido de lo que me imagine; bueno tal vez eso se pudiera deber a que dormí casi todo el recorrido, no quería hacerlo pero la verdad después de comer lo que Esme me había cocinado y acomodarme entre los brazos de Edward me fue totalmente imposible quedarme despierta.

Cuando aterrizamos tuve que soportar las risas de mi adorado "próximo cuñado" ante mi aspecto después de tantas horas de viaje; Alice le advirtió a Emmett que dejara de burlarse de mí o se acabaría arrepintiendo después y en un tiempo record me arreglo, para mí solo fueron segundos donde solo paso sus manos por mi cabeza, pero cuando me mire al espejo me di cuenta de que Alice era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Nos fuimos todos, juntos rumbo al puerto, para tomar un bote que nos llevara a Isla Esme; Edward no me dejo de abrazar en ningún momento, y yo no era quien para desaprovechar ninguna de las muestras de amor que me pudiera dar.

Isla Esme era tan preciosa!, no creía haber visto nunca un paisaje tan hermoso; me gustaba Forks, pero sin duda esto era aun mejor; el calor, la arena, el mar, todo era tan hermoso.

Me hubiera gustado deleitarme viendo la piel brillante de Edward bajo el sol, pero llegamos al anochecer, supongo que un plan muy bien trazado de parte de Carlisle; bueno tendría que volver a ver la piel de Edward hasta que me hubiera transformado.

- Llegamos – me dijo Edward mientras me bajaba de sus brazos en el recorrido de la lancha hasta la casa de los Cullen's, otra magnifica mansión si me lo preguntan.

- Llegamos – repetí yo, completamente nerviosa; no sabía en qué momento lo iban hacer, pero suponía que sería inmediatamente

- No se hará hoy – respondió mi pregunta silenciosa Carlisle – tenemos que prepararnos, y creo que lo mejor será hacerlo por la mañana

- Ok – dije un poco decepcionada – estoy cansada

- Te llevare a nuestra habitación – me dijo Edward, me despedí con un hasta mañana para todos y subí hasta la que sería nuestra habitación estos días.

- Pensé que se haría hoy – le comente a Edward, después de que admire la habitación frente a mí, y la enorme cama que poseía

- Debemos de arreglar unos cuantos detalles – me miro Edward – hace tiempo que no veníamos a Isla Esme, y la habitación donde ocurrirá no se puede abrir a los del servicio de limpieza.

- Ya veo – dije un poco más tranquila, después de todo podría ver la piel de Edward por la mañana

- Descansa amor, mañana será el último día – me beso el tope de mi cabeza

- Te equivocas – le dije antes de jalarlo hacia mí para besarlo – será el primer día.

Dormí tranquilamente; el calor del lugar era soportable, gracias a que me sostenía entre sus fríos brazos Edward; desperté a causa de unos murmullos que había en la habitación, no lograba entender lo que decían sin embargo me daba cuenta de que era una discusión; abrí los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar un gruñido de parte de Edward que aun me sostenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – le pregunte aun grogui

- Nada… oh, lo lamento, te desperté – me dio un beso rápido

- Descuida – le dije - ¿con quién discutías?

- Te diste cuenta – me dijo mientras me miraba apenado – lo lamento, es que Emmett no se quería ir

- ¿era Emmett? – ya no me causaba sorpresa el descubrirlos al abrir mis ojos; pero aun así no entendía el porqué de la discusión

- Sí, bueno… de hecho también Jasper, y hasta hace rato Carlisle y las chicas

- ¿pero por que estas molesto? – le pregunte

- Bueno, es que Emmett no dejo de señalarme – eso quería decir, burlarse – algunos errores que tengo

- ¿Qué errores? – le dije divertida, me parecía increíble que pelearan por eso

- El cambio pudo haber sido anoche – me dijo mas avergonzado aun, mientras desviaba su mirada

- ¿el cambio?... ¿Qué cambio? – dije, pero me di cuenta después de unos segundos – y ¿Por qué me dijiste que hasta hoy?

- Porque… porque – me miro y se mordió el labio, un gesto que supongo me había aprendido a mí, pero que en él era sumamente atractivo – porque tú dices lo que en verdad quieres en sueños

- ¿Qué?... – no captaba de que iba todo esto – que tiene eso que ver

- Que ayer en el avión, tu no hablaste; y deseaba saber si lo que va a pasar hoy en verdad era lo que quieres

- Edward… - le dije tratando de soportar la furia que comenzaba a sentir – ya te lo he dicho… ¿no me crees aun?

- Bueno, ahora sí – me miro – has dicho en sueños que quieres que pase

- Edward debes de creerme en lo que te digo

- Es que Bella – me saco un lindo puchero – entiéndeme, tu mente está completamente cerrada para mí, te creo pero no quiero llegar a pensar que el amor que siento por ti, pueda ser capaz de solo hacerme creer lo que quiero creer

- Pero más razón Edward – le señale – para creer lo que dice el otro, de esto se trata una relación, confiar en uno en el otro, y en las palabras de los dos; yo tampoco puedo leer tu mente, pero eso no quiere decir que no te crea cada vez que dices que me quieres

- Es la verdad – me dijo rápidamente

- Lo sé, pero no lo puedo comprobar – trato de interrumpirme pero le puse un dedo en sus labios – solo puedo confiar en que cuando lo digas sea la verdad

- Lo lamento – me miro y se veía triste – soy un tonto

- Eres mi tonto – le dije con una sonrisa – pero aun no entiendo porque discutías con Emmett

- Uhmm… - rodo los ojos – en primera porque no se quería ir; y en segunda porque no dejaba de burlase de mí, por lo que me dijo Alice, ella me dijo que te molestarías por lo que hice

- Me moleste – le aclare – pero ya me contente

- Te amo – me dijo antes de besarme

Después de una acalorada sesión de besos, me metí a la ducha; me convertirían en unos cuantos minutos y lo último que deseaba era pasar esos tres días apestando a más no poder. Cuando salí, Alice me esperaba con un conjunto de ropa "nuevo", tuve que rodar los ojos ante esto; que importaba la ropa si solo estaría tirada en una camilla; pero aun así acepte ponérmela.

Al salir de la habitación Edward me estaba esperando, me beso inmediatamente para después poner sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y susurrarme un "te amo" que yo respondí de la misma manera.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y a paso lento; me guio a través de un largo pasillo que se encontraba en el primer piso, y se detuvo en cuanto nos paramos frente a una puerta cerrada.

- Bella – me miro a los ojos – te amo, y quiero que estés segura que no dejare que te pase nada… te lo juro

- Te creo Edward – dije en un susurro pero que él escucho claramente – y confío en ti… Te amo

Me dio otro beso mas, antes de abrir la puerta; la habitación era como cualquier otra de la casa, incluyendo una cama que aunque era más pequeña que las demás adornaba el centro de la habitación, había pensado que el cambio se haría sobre una camilla; pero pronto me di cuenta que esto era idea de Edward y sus ideas de hacer que me sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

No se encontraba nadie más en la habitación, me gire para ver a Edward.

- No hay nadie – me explico Edward – quise que este momento fuera un poco mas intimo; pero Carlisle esta cerca por si se presenta una complicación

- No habrá ninguna – le dije, mientras avanzaba rumbo a la cama

Edward me siguió lentamente y se acomodo a mi lado; después de que yo me acostara, me miro a los ojos y se quedo unos minutos más observándome

- Me encantan tus ojos – me dijo – los extrañare – trate de desviar mi mirada de él, estaba nerviosa – no sé, si te he dicho, cuan agradecido estoy de que hagas esto por mí… pierdes tanto por mí, ese lindo color chocolate

- No hay nada que agradecer amor – le sonreí – y aunque pierda algunas cosas, estoy segura que a tu lado gano aun más.

Sonrío, y me miro un momento más, antes de besarme nuevamente; su beso se volvió un poco más apasionado de los que me había dado pero aun así demasiado tierno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posiciono sobre mí; y continuo con su lento tormento sobre mis labios, yo gemí incontrolablemente, me encantaba la forma en que Edward me hacía sentir.

Tome su cara con mis manos e hice el beso más apasionado aun, sonreí cuando lo escuche a él gemir también; comenzó a bajar sus labios a través de mi mandíbula, besando y acariciando a la vez hasta que llego a mi cuello donde me empezó a besar, lamiendo ligeramente mi piel.

- Edward… - le dije, tratando de componer mi respiración – hazlo ya

- Te amo – me dijo antes de clavar sus dientes en la piel de mi cuello, pude escuchar claramente como gimió cuando la sangre atravesó su garganta.

Conforme iban pasando los segundos, me iba sintiendo cada vez más débil, a causa de la pérdida de sangre que iba teniendo; escuchaba como Edward tragaba poco a poco, cada rastro de mi sangre, hasta que lo sentí tensarse y alejarse de mí rápidamente, busco mis ojos rápidamente y por un segundo pude ver miedo en ellos, comenzaban a adquirir un color carmesí; pero su mirada se tranquilizo en cuanto le sonreí sin decirle nada, lo amaba demasiado y ansiaba demasiado que el cambio se pasara lo más rápido posible; para así poder regresar a él inmediatamente.

- Te amo – volvió a decirme antes de inclinarse y lamer la herida de mi cuello

Y entonces todo comenzó…

*************FIN***********

**Hola! les gusto? espero k si! bueno este es el capi final de la historia, solo keda un epilogo...**

**bueno, no me keda mas k agradecerles a todos y cada uno por el apoyo que le dieron a mi historia... en verdad no tienen idea lo feliz k me hacia abrir mi bandeja de entrada y encontrarme con sus reviews! los lei todos, y a todos les trate de agradecer, espero k no se me haya pasado nadie... estamos a un paso de los 300 reviews! k me hace muy feliz!**

**este era el final k tenia pensado desde el principio... se k igual algunos de ustedes esperaban una boda o una primera noche de bodas, pero jijiji, la verdad no lo habia pensado hasta k me lo dijeron, y pss ya no lo pude poner... haber como resulta el epilogo...**

**en verdad gracias por todo! por los reviews! los alertas y favoritos! gracias, muchas gracias! espero k me continúen leyendo en las demas historias k publike...**

**gracias... **

***Ludwika Cullen **

***maryroxy**

***camii**

***Kmii**

***Caam**

***Suiza-love**

***yasmin-cullen**

***.Cullen**

***Mazy Vampire**

***Strangeeers**

***VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi**

***isa-21**

***LunaDiSangue85**

***satorichiva**

***Pauli de Cullen**

***msteppa**

***estefi1205 **

_**Bella-Bere**_


End file.
